Morphin Guardians Silver Beginning
by Skyven
Summary: What happens when Jason's older brother finds out his young brother is a Power Ranger? And how deep does he get involved? AU, MMPR S1 era onwards, 1st of the Morphin Guardians storyline
1. CH1 Entering the Twiling ZoneSort of

**Disclaimer: **The Power Rangers do not belong to me, they're property of Saban/Disney. I only toy around with the characters. The only character that's mine is that of Jasons' older brother, Kevin.

**Autors' Note: **_The idea for this story has been around my head for quite awhile until I finally decided to put it down. It's AU starting in the Evil Green Ranger saga right before the Dark Dimension. Currently rated as M due to language and violence in the future chapters. This is the first fanfic I'm writing so constructive critics are more than welcome.  
This first chapter is a prologue to the whole story and how exactly did Jasons' brother get involved._

**Chapter 1 – Entering the Twilight Zone...Sort of**

It was a warm Californian day in Angel Grove and the students of Angel Grove High had just left their classes to go on about their customary bussines as a young man walked across the now desert halls of AGH towards the gym area. He was well built and muscular, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked around the connecting halls as he approached the main staircase leading to the upper floor, obviously looking for someone.  
Suddently out of the corridor near the staircase another young man came around, wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black pants, his backpack slung casually over his shoulder.

"Tommy! Hey!", the youth in red exclaimed in relief as he saw the other teen approaching him.

"Hello Jason.", Tommy answered, his eyes fixed intently on the young man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, something has come up for me and I have to head home immediately so I won't be able to spar with you today.", Jason said apologeticaly, looking at Tommy.

"I see.", Tommy responded somewhat harsly.

"Are you up for a reschedule? Tomorrow maybe?", Jason suggested.

"Fine with me."

" I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that Jason turned his back on Tommy, not noticing a small tinge of emerald green flashing in his eyes and him pulling over a circle shaped object: a coin. As he started to walk away, Tommy turned the coin towards Jason, a green light beam shooting out of it and Jason dissapeared in a flash of green particles. Tommy returned the coin into his backpack, looking left and right along the adjacent corridors, then slinging the backpack back on his shoulder and walking towards the front exit like nothing happened.

* * *

At the same time, at the upper floor of Angel Grove High, another youth just left the computer labs with his black backpack slung casually over his left shoulder. He was tall and muscular built, dressed in a grey sleeveless shirt, black pants and black sneakers with a grey trim to them, and with a far more serious expression of his face than one would except of an 18-year old. His almost jet black hair was at shoulder length, with a single lock of hair dangling in front of his left eye. To those who did not know him, he appeared rather intimidating in stature, with his icy blue eyes projecting a piercing look. Those who did know him knew otherwise.  
He silently walked across the hall towards the staircase to the lower floor, eager to finally leave the now deserted halls of AGH and head home to leave his books then go on to his martial arts training. As he apprached the stairs, he heard two voices talking downstairs, one of which was more than familiar while the other he could not say he ever heard until now. Grinning, he quickened his pace to approach the stairs. Slowly leaning over the railing of the stairs, he watched as the two youths said "goodbye" to each other, but, while the one in red turned his back and was about to leave, the other one got some kind of coin out of the bag and shot a green beam at him. The older youth pulled up the stairs without making a sound as the one in green looked left and right along the corridors, then leaned slowly back to watch him leave.

- _What on Earth has just happened? -_ the youth asked himself as he stood by the stairs waiting for a few minutes or so to pass so he can head to the lower floor without suspicion. His mind was reeling in the shock inflicted by scene he just witnessed, and he tried frantically to look for an explanation of what occoured.  
But then, it just all clicked into place. By now everyone knew of the battle between the Power Rangers and the alien invaders from space, and most recently, of the appearance of another Ranger who was intent on helping the aliens conquer the planet: the Green Ranger. And he just witnessed who the Green Ranger really was. He recognised the younger teen from a recent Karate Tournament in which his brother partecipated. Just one question remained to be answered.

- _What does the Green Ranger want with my younger brother? _-

With that thought in mind, Kevin Lee Scott descended the stairs in a hurry and walked towards the exit of AGH, concern mixed with fury deeply showing in his face and replacing the expression of surprise and shock he had just a moment ago. He decided he'd get to the bottom of the matter with Tommy in earnest.

* * *

Zack sat at the usual table the Rangers sat at while in the Youth Centre. He was looking around himself, waiting for Jason to show up, showing a forced smile at acquaintances that passed. While pass-bys would think he was his usual cheerful self, a further look at him would show that he was recently a bit fatigued and worried. It was expected, since this young black teen was the Black Power Ranger, and recently in that role he had his hands full with the new Ranger on the block, an evil one on top of that. With the communication with Zordon disrupted and the Command Center in a disarray, they had to use everything they had left at their disposal to both get Zordon back and keep Rita and the Green Ranger at bay.  
Looking at his left, he saw Trini and Billy enter the Youth Centre, discussing something on their way to the table.

"Hey Billy, hey Trini.", he greeted the two, trying to look a bit cheerful.

"Salutations Zack", Billy replied, with a faint smile.

"Hey Zack, what's going on?", Trini returned the greeting.

"Nothing, just waiting on Jason and Kimberly to show up. Between our class assignments and the you-know-who, I don't know anymore what's worse.", Zack commented bitterly.

" I know what you mean Zack. I've seen Kimberly on my way out from school and she told me she'd meet with Jason in front of the High School after she dropped her books home." Trini said calmly.

" If I remember correctly, Jason had a scheduled meeting with Tommy prior to meeting us. They should be here soon enough." Billy pointed out.

Zack looked unconvinced. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Kimberly was pacing in front of the Angel Grove High, where she agreed she'd meet with Jason as soon as he finished his sparring session with Tommy. She had gone to drop her school books home and then returned to the AGH, figuring that by the time she'd done that, Jason would be done and waiting for her. However that was not the case.

She suddently spotted Kevin running out of the AGH and she yelled at him, waving:

"Kevin! Hey!"

Kevin abruptly stopped then turned and walked over to Kimberly, returning her wave.

"Hey Kim! What can I do for you?", he asked politely and with a forced smile, but inside he was rather nervous, glancing casually around, making sure he still had partial sight of Tommy.

" I wanted to ask you if you have seen Jason after class. I was supposed to meet him here.", Kimberly said hopefully, knowing that if anyone almost always knew where Jason was, it was Kevin. The three years older teen was always the one to watch over her and Jason when they were kids, and had quickly developed a perchant for knowing where they'd be.

Kevin pondered the question. Not because he didn't know where Jason was, but because he knew perfectly well what happened to him. He opted for the reasoning that it might not be in Kim's best interrest to know what occoured to Jason.

" No, I haven't seen him after class. Are you sure he hasn't just gone ahead and is waiting for you in the Youth Center?"

" You know that's so unlike Jason. He would not stand up on someone like that without a notice."

" Maybe he went there to work out with that new kid in your classes that I've heard so much about.", Kevin suggested tentatively, while his eyes went from Kimberly over to the direction where he saw Tommy go.

" Maybe you're right, Kevin. Thanks anyways.", Kimberly answered, sighing to herself. Maybe she was being just too worried after all.

" No problem, Kim. I'll see you later."

With that, Kimberly turned and left for the Youth Center, while Kevin started running in the direction in which he had seen Tommy go. He was pretty sure he'd find the teen in the park.

And he wasn't wrong. Kevin stood near a tree, watching Tommy go trough a kata in a rather secluded area. He decided he'd confront Tommy about what happened to Jason and he was now just biding his time until he saw an opening in the kata the teen was performing.  
As he saw Tommy start to turn sideways towards him to execute a punch, Kevin sprung forward, catching Tommys' arm. Tommy, being caught by total surprise, couldn't do anything as his arm got twisted in a lock behind his back while at the same time he lost his footing to a sweep, falling face down. He felt a foot position itself on the back of his knee, applying just enough pressure to ensure he wouldn't move his legs without risking serious injury. All he could do was turn his head around to look at his attacker, the older teen's dark brown eyes looking at him menacingly.

" What did you do to Jason?", Kevin asked harsly, looking over Tommy with a penetrating gaze and slowly applying pressure to his arm.

" I don't know what you're talking about!", Tommy exclaimed while he tried to move around to somehow ease the pain in his arm.

" Bullshit you don't!", Kevin growled at him, "I saw you hit him with a green beam in the High School corridor. Now spit it out or you're not getting out of here with your limbs intact!"

Tommy smirked more to himself than to Kevin. "Why would you like to know? What is the Red Ranger to you?"

Kevin stood dumbfolded for a moment. - _Red Ranger? It can't be! _- Regaining his composture, Kevin lifted his foot off Tommys' knee. He quickly turned Tommy over to face him while laying down, then lifted him up abruptly by the shirt.

" If I find out something serious has happened to Jason, you have me to answer to. And there won't be any ammount of power to save you.", he threatened, then dropped the younger teen on the ground. " Remember I know who you are. **Green Ranger**. ", he sneered, then turned around and started to leave.

Tommy shot him a mean glance while sitting up, rubbing his arm and then yelling at Kevin: " You chose the wrong side to tangle with!"

Kevin replied nothing as he strode quickly across the park grounds to a secluded place by the lake, sat there and stared into the water for a moment, concerned thoughts crossing his mind. His heart was still racing, but the initial urge to seriously harm the Ranger for kidnapping his brother vaned with the lessening of the adrenaline in his bloodstream and was getting fast replaced by a sense of worry. Kevin did not know where the Green Ranger took his brother, nor in what condition Jason was, and he started dreading the worst.


	2. CH2 Confrontations

**Author's Notes: **_**This chapter is a bit longer than the first and it took me awhile to complete due to college work. I'd appreciate any suggestions.**_

**Chapter 2 – Confrontations**

Jason awoke in a medium sized octagonal room. He quickly stood up from where he was laying, looking around himself. The mist he was standing in was reaching half way to his knees, and the walls were grey, with an octagonal window of a sort on each wall, crossed thickly with bars and giving insight into nothing but blackness. Jason was not sure in what kind of prison he was put, or how, but he noticed his morpher was missing and had an idea that he'll soon know where he was.

* * *

In the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa was watching what happened on Earth and was furious. How could her Ranger be so careless as to let himself be discovered by another, yet powerless, human being?  
She mentally called on her Green Ranger, and then shrieked: "Goldar!"

The gold armor-clad simian stepped up to the balcony of the Palace, with the Green Ranger appearing next to him and kneeling down in front of Rita.

" Your command, my Empress?", Tommy adressed her, still kneeling.

Rita swung her staff, causing a small impact energy wave that knocked the Green Ranger down and then glared at him.

" I could not believe you have let yourself be discovered by a normal human! What were you thinking? , she yelled at Tommy, while making Goldar flich at the sound of her voice. To the gold-clad alien warrior, it was nice that he wasn't at the end of the yelling for once.

Tommy slowly rose on his feet, looking at the floor.  
" I did not know that he was standing anywhere in the corridor. He was not anywhere in my sight when I kidnapped the Red Ranger, I..."

"Enough!", Rita cut him off abruptly. " Your neglegence in this matter has costed you your identity to one human. You will remedy that. Kill him.", she commanded and Tommy pulled out his morpher, morphed in front of her and vanished in a flash of green light.

" What about me, my Empress?", Goldar questioned.

" You will go to the Dark Dimension and give the Red Ranger a proper welcome."

Goldar smiled slyly as he vanished in a streak of black light.

* * *

The Rangers were in the Command Center, Zack leaning against a console, Kimberly pacing near him while Trini and Billy were helping Alpha with the repairs of the computers.

" I cannon believe he just vanished like that! Rita is surely behind this!" Kim said exasperated.

Zack put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Kim, you should stop worrying. He'll turn up."

Kimberly just looked at the floor. "I should have arrived earlier, gone in to see if Tommy has actually seen Jason, or..."

" Kim, ", Trini cut her out and moved to her, "don't blame yourself. You didn't know it would turn out like this. We are doing all we can to repair the computers and start looking for his signature."

"Trini, can you come over here and hold this circuit bord for a moment?", Billy called over while he was bent over the computer console, trying to untangle some wires and put a few other boards in their place. Trini moved over to help him while Alpha moved to Kimberly.

" Ay ay ay, Kimberly, do not worry. We will find Jason."

" The computer is operational." Billy announced and everyone else turned facing it, while Alpha proceeded to stand near Billy and help him start the search for Jason.

- _Let's just hope we're not too late. _- Zack thought as Billy started the search.

* * *

Kevin was working on an advanced kata with his backpack laying near a rock, when he caught an emerald green flash in the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around, metting eyes with the Green Ranger standing in front of him, brandishing the Sword of Darkness in one hand and the Dragon Dagger in the other. The golden chest armor was shining in the sun.

" This is not a good place to be alone. Accidents might happen. ", the Green Ranger smirked, moving to swing the Sword of Darkness at Kevin. Kevin stepped behind out of the swords' reach, just to meet a green ball of energy flying towards him from the Dragon Dagger. He sidestepped, ending up with a small part of his sleeveless shirt burning, but his shoulder badly scorched and he was left out of balance for a moment from the impact of the blow. He held up a yelp of pain in his throat just as he saw the Green Ranger now fully charging at him. Regaining his balance quickly as the Green Ranger closed distance between them, Kevin quickly analyzed his opponent's method of combat.  
- _Two-bladed combat. Won't leave much for kicks unless he wants to lose balance and trip on the execution. Capable of ranged attack, doesn't seem to hard to evade as long as I keep my eyes open for it. _-

The two moved intertwined in a flurry of blows, the Green Ranger intent at slashing his opponent to pieces, while Kevin sidestepping, ducking and overall evading the blades, while returning a few counterattacks of his own. While the Green Ranger had the benefit of his powers, Kevin vaguely knew the younger teen was only versed in Karate and was a tie match to his brother. He, on the other hand, had vastly more experience and training in a mixture of aikido, karate, ninjutsu and martial arts weaponry, a combination not suited for sports combat but for deadly situations. With his shoulder burning and bleeding, he decided he would not show his opponent the full extent of his prowess, something not even Jason knew, but would instead try to incapacitate him with as little effort as he could get.  
As the sword thrusted towards him, Kevin moved aside, finally seeing an opening. He hit his opponent's sword arm on one nerve point, then on another, causing the Green Ranger to drop the sword. Grabbing him then by that same arm, he twisted it, but ended up having the Dragon Dagger slash his left cheek pretty deep. The Green Ranger got his arm free and quickly stepped back, but noticed that the Sword was behind his opponent and that he'll have to do with the Dagger. He executed a feint slash while projecting a kick to Kevin's rib area. The kick connected, but Kevin just bent slightly, maintaining balance. A thought came to Kevin. He could use the Rangers' own sword that was laying behind him. Evading a couple more slash attempts to his chest, he pulled back, in time to pick up the Sword of Darkness and use it to parry the incoming attack with the dagger. The two engaged in a blade fight, with Kevin shortly having the upper hand due to the sword and managing to land a few clear cuts on the Rangers' arms and side, to finish with a devastating blow to the Green Rangers' shield, which sent him rolling down from impact, the dagger flying out of his hand.  
By then both had quite a few injuries, Kevin from the Rangers' weaponry and the Green Ranger from Kevin's powerful blows that managed to penetrate even his suit shielding at many points. The Green Ranger looked up, just to see the tip of the sword pointed to his visor.

" I should kill you here and now.", Kevin muttered through his teeth, his eye shining with anger.

"This is not over yet.", the Green Ranger replied rather tiredly, vanishing, along with the Sword of Darkness in Kevin's hand and the Dragon Dagger laying nearby. Kevin stumbled to his backpack, picked it up and hurriedly made his way out of the park and towards his home, clutching his burning and bleeding shoulder, while his ribs were pulsating faintly in pain and his left cheek was bleeding from the slash. Other minor wounds and bruises marred his form, but at this point, he gave his best not to collapse while heading towards home.

* * *

Jason had his own problems while the Green Ranger was battling Kevin. He saw Goldar suddently appear in his prison, and he immediately got on his guard for an assault.

"Well if it isn't the Red Ranger. ", Goldar smirked. "Were you looking for this?"  
With that, he materialized the Red Ranger morpher in his left hand and showed it to Jason.

"Let us see how tough you are without this. If you manage to take it from me, you're out of here. Now show me what you've got!". Goldar stated then launched into a sword strike.

Jason didn't have the time to answer as he was forced to duck and evade the sword blow, which hit the bar next to him. Getting back to the oposite wall, Jason watched as Goldar charged at him again, but this time he was somewhat ready. He sidestepped the next sword blow and delivered a kicked to Goldar's exposed back, right under the wings. That didn't do much as Goldar just stumbled forward a bit but the armor prevented any more damage to happen. Goldar just regained composture and grinned evily at Jason, swining a feint blow with the sword and instead kicking Jason in the ribs as he was moving out of the way of the sword. Jason heard his ribs crack faintly, and knew he was not going to get to his morpher easly. A moment later he was backhanded by Goldar, falling to the floor. Jason decided he'd play a waiting game, hiding in the thick floor mist and try to get to his morpher.

- _The others must be mad with worry by now. _- The thought crossed his mind quickly despite his currently deadly predictament. -_ Just typical, Jason, just typical. You worry about the others while you're on a good way to get turned into minced meat._-

Goldar frowned, seeing that the Red Ranger was not getting up.

"Getting scared, Red Ranger? Well, you will not be able to hide like this together.", he taunted then proceded to stab the floor randomly.

Jason moved carefully, trying to evade the sword falling on him. At one point the sword came down very close to his head and he started to think he might not make it at all. He could not keep moving indefinitely and Goldar was bound to hit him sooner or later. He sprung up behind Goldar, knowing when the simian would have his back turned and executed a round kick in the hand in which Goldar held the morpher. He then used that slight second of surprise to recover his morpher from the floor.  
Instead of lunging at him, Goldar looked slightly up, and then vanished in a black flash.

* * *

The Green Ranger materialized in the Moon Palace, clutching his side while his arms didn't feel too well. Rita stood in front of him, furious.

"Is it possibile you cannot do one thing right today?", she shreked.

"My Empress, I...", Tommy started, just to be cut short.

" No excuses! There is one thing I expect you to do at this point. Kill the captive Red Ranger. Make yourself useful.", she ordered, turning around and mentally issuing a command to Goldar to come back to the palace.

" Yes, my Queen.", Tommy bowed and dissapeared in a streak of green.

* * *

Zack was glancing around the Command Center. The rest of the team had been shaken from the fight they had witnessed over the Viewing Globe between Kevin and the Green Ranger. The Viewing Globe showed the fight half the way as it happened, and they didn't even notice it right away, so engrossed in trying to restore the computers and search for Zordon and Jason. By the time they overcame the initial shock of surprise, it was already over.

"Why would Rita attack a civilian like that?", Zack wondered aloud.

Kimberly leaned against a console, shaking. "And why exactly Kevin? He's not involved in this fight."

"Perhaps Rita knows that Kevin is Jasons' brother and wants to use that to her advantage?", Trini offered.

"Or perhaps Kevin has gained an insight into the Green Ranger. At this moment, that seems the only other possibility.", Billy said, still looking over the computer screens, watching for any sign of Jason, while Alpha was trying to recover the link to Zordon.

" I'll go talk to him. If he can tell us anything that we don't know, there will be more hope to overcome this.", Kim stated as she got up and brought up her morpher.

"I'll come with you. There's nothing else we can do until we find Jason anyways.", Zack said standing up and bringing up his own morpher.

IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

MASTODON!

PTERODACTYL!

The two yells echoed in the Command Center and in a flash of black and pink, Kimberly and Zack were gone while Billy, Trini and Alpha were trying to get a lock on both Jason and Zordon.

* * *

Jason had just gotten up and got some respite from his fight with Goldar when he saw a flash of green appear. - _Not what I needed right now. _-, he thought, once again settling in a battle stance.

"Ah, the famous Red Ranger. How does it feel to be at the mercy of your enemy?", the Green Ranger taunted him.

Jason ignored his words, instead asking: "Why are you working for Rita? Come to the good side, she'll destroy your... our planet!"

"And be Zordons' lackey? I don't think so. Join us, Red Ranger, side with Empress Rita and experience all the power you never thought possibile.", the Green Ranger sneered back,casually swinging the Sword of Darkness in his right hand.

" Never! I'd rather die than to join the forces of evil.", Jason stated firmly.

" Then die you shall."

The Green Ranger charged at Jason, who, having his morpher but being unable to morph, could only do his best to evade the slashes and counterattack with the best of his skill, silently hoping that his friends would find him before he lost his life.

* * *

Billy saw a readout on the computer screen and quickly let out a cry of happiness.

"We found him!"

Trini quickly came to stand over his shoulder as she wantched him working the computer commands, trying to lock onto Jasons' signature long enough to get him and his morpher out of whatever place he was in right now. And it proved no easy task.

" Can I help you with anything, Billy?", Trini asked, concerned.

" No, I'm still trying to get the signal strength high enough so we can have a clear lock-on onto Jason."

- _I hope we're not too late. Hang in there, Jase. _- Trini thought, silently praying that her friend and leader gets out of this ordeal alive.

" We got him!", a triumphant cry came from Billy a few minutes later as he activated the teleportation.

* * *

Jason got thrown back into the wall by a vicious kick to the chest. At this point he knew he wasn't going to win this fight, not while being worn out by Goldar before, and even a bit shaken by the whole experience. His morpher had flown out of his hand and now he was trying to desperately reach it while laying on the ground.  
The Green Ranger had noticed that and moved to step on Jasons' arm while pointing the Sword of Darkness at him.

"It seems this game has come to an end.", he stated gravely while looking at his opponent. "One down, four to go."

With that he raised the sword above his head and then sent the blade crashing down towards Jasons' chest. Jason felt the blade start to make a cut from the left shoulder to the center of his chest, when he felt a tingling sensation. In a flash of red he and his morpher were gone and the Green Ranger was left with nothing but to swear vengence for his escape.

* * *

Zack and Kimberly materialized a short distance in front of Kevin. The otherwise distracted older teen was cut abruptly short in his thoughts as he saw the Black and Pink Rangers materialize in front of him and approach him. He leant on a street lamp as the two Rangers came to a stop in front of him.

" We need your help. ", the Black Ranger stated outright, not wasting any time in formalities.

" What makes you think **I **can help you? I am not in a good condition right now, as you can see.", Kevin replied bitterly.

" We saw your fight with the Green Ranger.", the Pink Ranger told him and Kevin shot her a glance.

" I would have appreciated a bit of help in that one, you know.", he told her.

" We had a bit of a problem with our surveillance lately. The Green Ranger wrecked our headquarters. If you know anything about the Green Ranger that could help us...", the Black one started and was cut by the Pink: "...like knowing perhaps who he is..." "...then we and the world would owe you a favor.", the Black Ranger finished.

Kevin took a deep breath and proceded to tell them what happened in the AGH hallway and during his confrontation with the unmorphed Ranger, and Zack and Kimberly were already starting to dread who it is from the description Kevin gave them. His last statement gave them a confirmation of their fears: " I think that he is that new kid in AGH that I saw on the Karate Tournament my brother took part in. His name is Tommy."

If Kevin could have seen thru the visors of the two Rangers, he'd see the very surprised and shocked faces of Zack and Kimberly. They turned their heads to each other, both seemingly thinking the same thing. Kevin already got told that Jason was the Red Ranger, and he has already gotten himself involved far too much by the looks of his wounds. They nodded to each other, then each moved to Kevin's sides, held him by the arm and hit the teleportation bottuns, leaving the otherwise deserted street in a streak of pink, white and black.


	3. CH3 Absolution and New Additions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, as per usual.  
**Author's Note: _The chapter is coming as a bit of a delay since I'm currently swamped by my college classes. Thanks to those who have left their reviews, I appreciate it. Any ideas or suggestions are highly appreciated as well. _

**Chapter 3 – Absolution and New Additions**

Jason materialized in the middle of the Command Center, at first just staying frozen in shock as blood poured down from his open wounds. His haze was broken as he heard two voiced yelling his name.

"Jason!", Billy and Trini had said in unison, running to aid their wounded friend. Jason tried to stand up by himself, but he found his wounds to be too painful to allow him such a thing. They decided against asking him any kind of questions since he was not in a state to answer them just now and he needed immediate medical attention.

"I'll get you to the medical lab and tend to your wounds. Don't try to move by yourself.", Trini told him, throwing his arm on her shoulder and lifting him to his feet with Billy's aid. She aided Jason to stumble outside the main room and into the medical lab. Billy had turned to leave Alpha to work and follow them, when he caught the teleportation stream and went to see how Zack and Kimberly fared. He was a bit surprised when he saw Kevin materializing while being held and partially supported by the two morphed Rangers. Quickly thinking, he reached the conclusion he cannot hide anywhere now and proceded to greet the older teen.

" Umm...Salutations Kevin."

" Billy? What are **you **doing here? ", Kevin asked with his eyebrows raised and an expression of mild surprise on his face, then proceded to stop Billy from answering by raising a hand.

"Wait, no, don't even bother...You're a ranger as well. Am I right?"

Billy sighted. Kevin caught on quick and since he was already in the Command Center, there was no reason to hide anything.

"Affirmative. I am the Blue Ranger."

Kevin walked slowly over to Billy and gave him a pat on the back. "And if it's judging by the news footage people are seeing, you're doing a damn good job as well."

They both watched as Kimberly and Zack demorphed and Kevin couldn't help but grin.

"Kimberly? You're pink?"

"Got a problem with that?", she shot him back in a mock tone while smiling at him and giving him a mock punch in the chest, almost nailing an open wound. Kevin winced.

"It's just...cliche."

" You think? Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter, you know."

" It still suits you, Kimmy."

"Thank you, Kevin.", she said and hugged him briefly, trying not to press on any of his wounds. Kevin returned the hug and turned to Zack.

"I should have known you were the Black Ranger, Zack, those moves of yours should be recognisable anywhere."

" Am I really that obvious?", Zack asked in a joking tone.

" Of course not! I'm just joking, you really had me surprised there.", Kevin shot back grinning.

Billy watched the exchange and smiled. Kevin knew all of them ever since they met Jason basically, of course knowing Kim for the longest time since her and Jason were early childhood friends. Seeing him now joke slightly with the other two Rangers, Billy was grateful for the fact, that even briefly, Kevin did bring a smile on all of their faces. The usually no-nonsense martial artist probably knew they needed some morale lifting, considering they had the Green Ranger to contend with and he just tangoed with him back in the park.

"Kevin, why don't I take you to the medical lab to sort your wounds? You're badly bleeding and bruised.", Billy said, motioning the other teen to follow him. Kevin just nodded and took a few steps to follow, but a wave of weakness washed over him and he had to grab a hold of a computer console to keep his balance. Zack and Kimberly took him by the sides and helped him stand up.

"Your wounds have been open for too long, let us help.", Kimberly said as he gently nudged him to proceed to the medical lab.

* * *

Jason was awake, and finishing to tell Trini about his fight in the Dark Dimension. She had finished patching his wounds and was watching him with concern and fright as he recounted his encounters with Goldar and the Green Ranger in the Dark Dimension., Jason, however, omitted that they got him out just in the nick of time and that the chest wound was actually supposed to be the killing blow. Trini and the rest of the team were concerned enough that he dissapeared, he would not give them any more concern by saying just how close he came to dieing.  
Trini and Jason both turned their heads as they heard the quiet swish of the medical doors and were surprised that following Billy, Zack and Kimberly entered supporting a worse for wear Kevin.

"Jason!", Zack and Kimberly shouted, happy that they see their friend and leader back in one piece.

"Billy! You didn't say you got Jason back!", Kim exclaimed, looking at the young scientist in disbelief.

" I was not given the chance actually. I managed to lock on him a few moments after you left and got him back here. ", he explained.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, we got Jase back!", Zack said, almost bouncing around the room.

"Yea, I'm glad to be back. Just Zack, what's Kevin doing here? Kevin, what happened to you?", Jason said, looking from Billy, over to Zack, Kimberly, Trini who was starting to mend Kevin's wounds and then Kevin himself.

"It's a long story, bro. Real long.", Kevin answered, wincing slightly as Trini was mending his burn.

"Shortly, Kevin knows about you being Red, Jase. And he knows who the Green Ranger is.", Kimberly summarized.

"What? How?", Jason asked in slight disbelief.

" The Green Ranger told me.", Kevin said and took a long breath, starting to tell what he saw, his chase of Tommy, his face off with the Green Ranger. "So there you have it, everyone. The Green Ranger is Tommy."

* * *

Later that night, Kevin was laying in his bed, awake. He could not sleep, the events of the day passing through his head and the now bandaged wounds irritating him slightly. He glanced at his alarm clock, it read 3:16 AM. He knew he should get some sleep, but it was the start of a weekend so he didn't fret too much about it. Their parents were away for a week, a circumstance he thought was fortunate. They would not need to account for their wounds. There are only so many times you can claim you fell or got into a fight before it starts getting troublesome.

It was quiet and he suddently heard a muffled yell in the room next to his. He got up and made his was to the adjacent room to find Jason awake and sitting upright, breathing heavily.

" Jase? What happened?", Kevin stood next to the bed and watched Jason get up.

"It's nothing. My wounds are slightly irritating me.", Jason replied, trying to evade the real reason of being awake. The wounds aggravating him were only a part of the truth, the other half being that his recent experience in captivity had left him quite shaken. To almost die at the hands of a fellow Ranger was a bit too much for him.

Jason got to the window and opened it, inhaling the fresh air.

" Is there something you aren't telling me, brother?", Kevin inquired, looking at his brother's face, knowing that he was hiding something.

Jason hesitated, looking at the picture frames on his working desk. One was of him and his brother as kids, the other was the group of friends which got so much closer since the whole ordeal with the Power.

"Yes...I...", he started, "I almost died out there, Kevin. Tommy almost killed me."

Kevin walked over to his younger brother, stood at his left and squeezed his shoulder with his right hand, while watching the night sky out of the window.

"Why didn't you tell us that while we were in the Command Center and you were relaying what happened to you? Why didn't you tell **me** before?"

"I didn't want the rest to worry. They already have enough problems with the Green Ranger. Zordon is gone, and I could not allow for morale to further go down. It would do them no good to worry. And you...I...I just don't know. I guess considering how protective you have been of me and Kim, then of all my other friends, I was afraid you'd go again and do something stupid.", Jason trailed off.

" You were acting as a leader. I understand. Minimizing damage. As for me, I'm going to do something, but it's not going to be stupid. I'm going to rip that son of a bitch in pieces with my bare hands. ", Kevin spat out the last part in cold anger.

" We need to get Zordon back. Then we can get the Green Ranger back. He has to be under some kind of a spell. Please, if you have to knock the living daylights out of him, don't do it more than what we'd need to free him. "

" Right. If there's anything I can do to help, Jase, don't hesitate to ask. ", Kevin said as Jason finally turned and headed back to bed visibly more relaxed and reassured.

Kevin made his way to the door and heard a faint "Good night." behind back. He said a soft "Good night" back and went out to his room.

Laying once again in his bed, Kevin listened to the sounds outside for a few moments, contemplating the silence. He closed his eyes and shifted his attention on trying to hear sounds from his brothers' bedroom, but he heard nothing. His thoughts drifted from Jason to the events of the day, then back to Jason and their talk. He had set himself to aid his brother in any way he can, even proceeding to teach him some of the arts he was learning and himself going into battle alongside the Rangers if the situation demanded it. He decided he'd ask Billy tomorrow if he can accompany the younger genius back to the Command Center and help with the computers, since despite his serious martial arts training, Kevin was a very skillfull computer enthusiast. Unfortunately, that's where his overall talent stopped. Then his thoughts drifted back on the ordeal Jason went through, and he proceded to enact a meditation taught to him by his sensei, which focused on clearing his mind. Five minutes later he drifted into sleep, and towards a new day.

* * *

Saturday morning Jason got slowly up as he noticed his alarm clock. 10:30 AM. - _Damn it, overslept the morning workout. _- he thought, dragging himself to the bathroom. Twenty minutes, a shower and a bandage change later, he got down the stairs and into the kitched in a less sleepy state that what he was when he woke up, and found breakfast was already waiting for him: bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"' Morning sleepy head. I swear, if you didn't get up when you did, I'd have tossed you out of the bed myself. ", Kevin greeted him laughing and leaning against a wall.

" 'Morning Kevin. Why didn't you wake me up? Thought we agreed I'd do morning routines with you?", Jason asked him as he sat at the table and started eating.

" Oh I thought I'd let you sleep off for this once. You did have quite a day yesterday, you know. You needed the rest. "

Jason chose not to argue that one and glanced at the kitchen clock, then sighed. "We're running late to meet with the rest of the gang. They're going to be worried again."

" Kimberly already called from the Youth Centre. I told her not to worry, that we'd be a bit late. "

" Thanks."

Jason sized up Kevin as he leant to the wall opposite of where Jason was sitting. His older brother was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt, under whose left sleeve was visible a bandage, covering the burned shoulder. His arms showed a few superficial scars from the fight, while his left cheek had a much deeper scar running across it. The main reason why he wasn't all covered in bandages was the advanced Command Center technology, which allowed extremely fast healing of most wounds. - _I guess he could be even worse. Thank God he isn't. _- Jason thought to himself as he finished his meal.

" Well Jase, if you're finished, let's go. Your friends are waiting. ", Kevin said cheerfully as he placed the dish in the sink. His eyes showed that he was still weary from the day before, but still, they bore a spark of enthusiasm unhindered by trouble.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Youth Centre where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Hey! It's Jase and Kevin!", Zack shouted, spotting them.

" About time. ", Kimberly giggled as the two approached them.

" Sorry for being late. I left Jason to sleep in.", Kevin greeted them.

" It is no big deal. With both of you going through what you did yesterday, you needed the rest. ", Zack said, grinning.

" So what's the plan? ", Trini inquired as the group left the Youth Centre and went for the park.

" I was thinking maybe me and Billy can go to the Command Center and I could help with finding your mentor.", Kevin offered.

" An excellent idea, Kevin. ", Billy agreed, "Will the rest of you mind if we left immediately? "

" Not at all! The sooner we find Zordon, the sooner we get this mess sorted!", Zack said enthusiastically and everyone else nodded.

The rest of the group proceded to the park while Billy and Kevin left into a secluded alley and vanished in a streak of blue and white.

* * *

Rita was furious. Her plans to kill the Red Ranger and the meddling human had failed, but the Rangers had taken heavy damage in the process and would not last against her Green Ranger. An idea formed in her head and she went to consult her ancient tome of magic, finally finding the chant she was looking for. She ensured that the Green Ranger was awake, and she had him summoned.

" You wanted me, my Empress? ", he spoke, his face emotionless.

" Despite the fact that you failed me three times yesterday, I have a gift for you. Morph and hand me the Dragon Dagger!", she ordered him.

In a flash of green, he stood morphed and handed her the Dagger, then stepped back as she started to chant. A green emerald glow enveloped the dagger and then shot to Earth.

" Behold, my Green Ranger, the DragonZord. Your own Zord.", she told him as on Earth the Zord rose from the sea.

" I want you to use it and crush the Rangers once and for all!"

" At once, my Queen!", he bowed and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

Billy and Kevin were working alongside Alpha for more than an hour when the alarms sounded. The Viewing Globe activated, showing the DragonZord wrecking parts of the city. Billy left Kevin to work on the search for Zordon as he moved to another console and proceded to call the rest of the group.

In the part, the group as chatting and relaxing in the sun as the familiar six-toned beep sounded. Jason immediately answered.

"Billy, we read you. What's wrong? "

" _You need to get to the Command Center right away. If I am seeing this correct, it appears the Green Ranger is now attacking the city with his own Zord!_", Billy quickly explained over the communicator.

" We'll be right there!", Jason said and closed the communication link, then motioned to the others. They went to a place where they would not be noticed among the tress and activated their teleportation units, vanishing instantly.

In the Command Center, the four teens watched as the Zord proceded to level a warehouse in the industrial district.

" This thing is already doing loads of damage!", Zack said concerned. "What do we do?"

" We need to go down there and stop it!", Jason said as he reached for his morpher.

" But how we can do it without Zordon? ", Kimberly asked.

" I'll stay here and look for him. ", Kevin offered. "You guys go down and stop him before he destroys the city. "

The group nodded and pulled their morphers. Jason took a step forward and yelled:

IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

MASTODON!

PTERODACTYL!

TRICERATOPS!

SABERTOOTH TIGER!

TYRANNOSAURUS!

They morphed and teleported out to the city.

They materialized in the ruins of one of the warehouses and proceded to call the DinoZords to their aid and form the MegaZord to battle the DragonZord. As they tried to swing one of the fists at the enemys' Zord, the other Zord dodged it and fired a missile barrage from the tips of its fingers. The Rangers quickly pulled up the MegaZord and went for the DragonZord's tail, which proved a mistake, as the tail end started spinning and damaged the chest plate then proceded to fire another missile barrage.

" Shields are down to 50 percent! ", Billy announced.

" I am not sure if I can keep it in balance for long with the missiles hitting us!", Trini said.

" We have to find something we can use against it!", Zack said exasperated.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was mildly panicking while watching the fight.

" Ay ay ay! If we don't find something soon enough, they will lose the fight!"

" Quiet, I'm getting something! ", Kevin exclaimed as he was frenetically working the consoles. Suddently the tube flickered to life, light forming a faint face, interference still present.

"Ay ay ay! You found Zordon!", Alpha exclaimed as Kevin intensified his work on getting a clear link. The tube flickered fully to life as interference cleared and in its center stood the face of Zordon.

" Zordon! It is good that we have found you! The Rangers need help!", Alpha said.

" IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK, ALPHA. WHO IS THIS HUMAN WITH YOU HERE? HE IS NOT ONE OF THE RANGERS.", Zordon boomed and looked at Kevin, who was now looking at him with a dead serious face.

" Introductions can go later. The Green Rangers' Zord is currently battling with the MegaZord and they can't hold out long. We need to find how to disable the Zord and end the Green Rangers' threat. " he stated, showing Zordon the latest battle footage they had of the Green Ranger.

" YOU ARE CORRECT, HUMAN. THE SCANNERS MANAGED TO PICK UP HIS IDENTITY BEFORE HE SEVERED MY LINK WITH THE RANGERS.", Zordon said as the globe showed Tommy's image.

" We already know who he is. I had an...incident with him.", Kevin stated, trying to hurry up and help the Rangers.

" THE GREEN RANGER IS ALSO UNDER A SPELL WHICH SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN BOUND TO THE SWORD OF DARKNESS. IN ORDER TO BREAK IT, THEY MUST DESTROY IT."

"Well, how about you tell them that part? I just know from experience they've missed you.", Kevin said, grinning as he opened the communication link to the MegaZord.

In the MegaZord, the Rangers listened as the communcation link opened and Kevin spoke up.

" _Guys, good news. We got the information on how to break the hold Rita has on Tommy and there's someone here that would tell you about it. _" Kevin could be heard practically grinning.

" RANGERS, YOU MUST DESTROY THE SWORD OF DARKNESS TO BREAK THE SPELL THAT RITA HAS PLACED OVER THE GREEN RANGER. ", Zordon's voice boomed and the Rangers cheered as they heard him.

"Zordon, it's good to have you back!", Kimberly said happly.

" IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK, MY RANGERS. NOW YOU HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS AT HAND."

Morale now completely lifted up, the Rangers now commited to the fight with a new level of determination.

" Let's split up! The MegaZord can't hold out much longer, and I have an idea!", Jason ordered and the detachment sequence initialized. Jason took his Tyrannosaurus Zord right up for a close quarter fight with the DragonZord. The Dragon Zord fired a missile barrage which, due to the fast advancing speed of the Tyrannosaurus missed their mark. The Tyrannosaurus used its tail to hit the head and one of the arms of the Dragon, before the Dragon retaliated with turning and using its own tail whose drill was still spinning. The Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground but managed to get back up just as another tail hit was coming to it. This time the Tyrannosaurus caught the tail and pushed it from itself, while hitting the center of the Dragons' chest with one of its claws. As the Dragon temporarely lost its balance to the hit, the Tyrannosaurus used its tail to lift itself up and hit the Dragon straight in the chest, sending it falling down and Tommy dropping out of it. Both Zords were worse to wear and Jason left his own Zord to face Tommy in a duel.

Tommy was getting up as Jason landed next to him with his Power Sword and Blade Blaster drawn in blade mode.

" Time to finish this, Tommy."

" The only thing finished here will be what I started in the Dark Dimension. ", Tommy spat back at him and charged with both the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness drawn.  
The two engaged in a furious fight, both drawing to the very limit their powers would allow them as their blades crashed with one another. Tommy managed to block the Power Sword with his own Sword, and used the Dagger to send a few balls of green energy at point blank range into Jason's chest. Jason rolled on the floor, still retaining his Blade Blaster and then converting it to blaster mode as he noticed that the Green Rangers' skill with the sword was somewhat greater than his own. He took a few shots at the Green Ranger, catching him in the side and denting somewhat his chest shield before the Green Ranger brought the Dragon Dagger to the helmet lips and played a tune that projected a shield across the chest plate, making some shots reflect back.

" _Jason! Computer readouts show that he's somehow strenghtening his shield against projectile attacks. You'll have to go close range and disarm him somehow! _", Jason heard Kevin's voice over the communication link in his helmet and had an idea.

As the Green Ranger shot gren balls of energy at him, Jason kept rolling out of the way and moving to reach his Power Sword. An energy ball caught him in the backside, launching him forward and right next to his sword. Jason got quickly up, powered up his sword with a stroke of his hand across the blade and launched it at the Green Ranger. As predicted, the Green Ranger tried to block that blow, but the Power Sword went right through, knocking the Green Ranger back and disarming him of both his Dagger and the Sword of Darkness. As he tried to reach the Sword, Jason drew his Blade Blaster and shot at the sword, disintegrating and causing the Green Ranger to finally drop out of morph.

Jason demorphed as well as the other teen started to unsurely get up.

" What happened? Oh my head...", Tommy moaned as suddently memories of the spell flooded into his mind in a rush. "What have I done?"

Jason stood next to him and looked at the teen that had caused so much damage and pain to all of them, yet here and now he decided that no matter what, that teen needs a second chance, and he offered his arm to help him up.

" You were under Rita's spell. Your actions were not your own. "

Tommy took Jason's hand and got up. Noticing the rest of the Rangers running towards them, he looked down at the floor.

" I...I'm sorry. ", was the only thing he could stutter, visibly shaken.

" We're here to offer you a second chance. A chance to atone for what you did. Will you join us, Green Ranger?", Jason asked, the tone of his voice more pleading than serious.

Tommy looked up, a mild expression of surprise on his face. He thought he would be stripped of the coin for what he did, but there he was, offered a chance to atone for the damage he did. " I will.", he accepted eagerly.

Jason nodded to the others. " Let's get to the Command Center then."

Later in the Command Center, Zordon was looking at his chosen team of Rangers, never prouder of them than what he was now. The group, which has grown on him as if they were his own children, pulled through even this hardship, even when all hope was lost. He had been filled in with the events that had occoured from the moment of his dissapearance. He watched them pat the teen that had found him on the back, and happly talking between them, with the Green Ranger at the side and watching them wearly. He quickly cleared his voice only to get the attention of the Rangers.

" RANGERS, YOU HAVE PERFORMED WELL. IN THE FACE OF THE GREATEST DANGER YET, YOU CAME OUT TRIUMPHANT. EACH OF YOU HAD SHOWN EXCEPTIONAL ABILITY IN YOUR FIELDS OF EXPERTISE, AND YOU HAVE NOT LOST HOPE WHEN ALL SEEMED LOST. FOR ALL THAT, I AM PROUD OF YOU."

The Rangers beamed as his words as Zordon turned his eyes to Tommy.

" TOMMY, THE GREEN COIN CHOSE YOU AS ITS WIELDER. WE ARE OFFERING YOU A CHANCE TO ATONE FOR WHAT RITA MADE YOU COMMIT. WILL YOU JOIN US, GREEN RANGER?"

Tommy looked up at Zordon, full of pride. " I will."

" THERE ARE THREE RULES YOU MUST ACCEPT TO WIELD THE POWER: NEVER USED THE POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN, NEVER ESCALATE A FIGHT AND NEVER REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY TO ANYONE. WILL YOU ABIDE BY THESE RULES?"

" I will."

" THEN WELCOME TO THE TEAM, GREEN RANGER."

The Rangers cheered and Jason reassuringly squeezed Tommys' shoulder, as to indicate everything will be alright. Zordon turned his head to Kevin.

" I UNDERSTAND YOU HELPED THE RANGERS A GREAT DEAL BY DISCOVERING THE GREEN RANGERS' IDENTITY AS WELL AS PLACING YOURSELF IN GREAT DANGER WITH POSSESSING SUCH KNOWLEDGE. YOU HAVE ALSO HELPED REPAIR THE COMMAND CENTER SYSTEMS AND AIDED THEIR SEARCH FOR ME IN THE TIME THEY NEEDED IT THE MOST. FOR THIS I AM DEEPLY GRATEFUL, JASONS' BROTHER, AND I AM EXTENDING AN INVITE FOR YOU TO JOIN THE TEAM AS A TACTIC ADVISOR AS WELL AS A COMBATANT WHEN NEEDED."

Kevin just smiled and nodded. " I accept. I'll help how much I can. "

Zordon just smiled at him as he watched the Rangers cheer once again and congratulate each other. He noticed that Tommy was somewhat unconfortable looking at either Jason or Kevin, but given the circumstanced, the old sage knew that with time, the Green Ranger would overcome the guilt about what happened and would be an addition to the team like no other.  
Zack bounced around. " Let's go to the Youth Center and celebrate!"

Trini and Billy looked at each other then looked back at Zack.  
" I am unsure if that would be a good course of action. The Zords still need repairs. ", Billy stated, but was suddently patted on the back by Kimberly.

" Billy, we'll all help you repair the Zords later. You, as much as everyone of us, deserves a rest and a celebration.", she said and Jason next to her just nodded, followed by Kevins' smile at him.

" Oh alright. Let us go."

With that, the group teleported out to celebrate their newest victory and the two new additions to the team, leaving Zordon along with Alpha.

" YOU KNOW, ALPHA, I THINK I HAVE NOT SEEN A BETTER FITTING TEAM OF RANGERS TOGETHER."

" I know, Zordon, I know."


	4. CH4 Illusions and Trust

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them.**

Author's Notes: _This one took me a huge ammount of time to write, due to the fact I had alot of coursework to work on, and also I have a tendency to write over the weekend only if I'm too busy over the weekdays, using the weekdays' boredom in class as a way to sort my ideas out. Reviews and constructive critics are welcome and I hope you'll like this chapter!_

**Chapter 4 – Illusions and Trust**

The next few weeks after Tommy joined the team went by almost quietly, if one would ignore the occasional attacks Rita would do against the Rangers. The attacks proved to be of no threat, however, since the addition of a sixth Ranger and a very capable tactic advisor and helper around the Command Center ended them before they could even get out of hand.

Jason, as the teams' leader, had his hands full. After the face off with the Green Ranger, he was pressed into a harder training by Kevin, who got him to be trained by his sensei. The old japanese man had muttered something of a japanese equivalent to "about time" and pressed both of them into a hard training regiment. But Jason also had another worry aside the new training he was getting, the school and the attacks. Jason almost instantly befriended Tommy, who was still having time shaking off the guilt and the Green Ranger would show on his window from the nearby tree almost every night due to the fact he was having nightmares. Jason had his own set of nightmares, but he would push them aside when it came to comforting the new Ranger.

Kevin, however, did not share his brother's views. The older teen had remained untrusting of the Green Ranger and still didn't allow him to get to know him better. He'd spend most of his free time either at training, with his sensei or alone, or working in the Command Center, helping Billy repair the Zords and learn more about the technology of the place. He had been called just once as a freelance combatant in a monster attack so he focused on more efficiently using the computer systems to provide quality tactical support for the Rangers.

Billy remained shy for the time being in front of the new Ranger, while at the same time he looked forward to the times he was spending with Kevin in the Command Center. He was able to discuss technology at length with Kevin, who proved to be a superb partner in working on the Command Center systems and helping him test his inventions and optimizations to the existing gadgets.

Trini remained calm and almost unreadable towards the new addition to the team, still acting friendly towards him. She had noticed that even it's been a few weeks since the arrival of the Green Ranger into the team, they group has still not abandoned some varyness towards the new arrival. However, she also noticed that Tommy's sadness and guilt towards what he had done was genuine, especially when she'd catch him looking regretfully at Jason and Kevin, both of them bearing scars of deadly battles that none of them will ever forget.

Kimberly found herself taking easly to the new Ranger, despite the fact he was still asocial most of the time. After the first week, she finally lost her initial mistrust of him and tried to involve him into some of the group activities , which did not end too well.

Zack, under his facade of limitless energy, was still cautious of Tommy for the first two weeks, but then abandoned it when he saw how hard Tommy was trying in battles. He even had to stop once the Green Ranger from recklessly charging into something that would most probably turn him into roasted meat even under all the shielding they had. Whatever cautious outlook he had, it had been at least burried deep down when he'd see Jason interact with Tommy almost as if nothing happened. If his leader trusted the new arriving, so will he.

* * *

However, for one day, all was not as quiet as it seemed. While the group was relaxing in the Angel Grove part after school, Rita was pacing on the terrace of the Moon Palace, near her the bookstand with her magic tome opened and Goldar and Scorpina were standing on the steps of the terrace, waiting for orders. Rita had noticed in the last few battles how the Rangers started to operate and that soon whatever hidden grudge they had with the Green Ranger would dissapear. She also took note that the teen who had first discovered the Green Ranger's identity was playing now a crucial part in the battles and, given his not entirely known fighting potential, he'd prove to be a threat.  
So she came up with a plan to weaken the Rangers and perhaps gain a new fighter.

" Goldar! Scorpina!", she called and the two warriors stepped forward and bowed.

" Your command?", Scorpina inquired, curious as to what is Rita planning now.

" Look down there.", Rita motioned, "While the Rangers are hanging around in a group, one of their fold is not there. The human who had meddled with the Green Ranger. "

" What would you have us do, Empress? ", Goldar asked carefully.

" You will go down and kidnap their powerless team member and bring him to a portal which is in a cave at the top of a mountain, while I distract the Rangers with something that will rupture their team and they will be ready for picking off one by one. If everything goes according to plan this time, they will be destroyed by one of their own."

" At once!", Goldar and Scorpina both answered and dissapeared in a black flash, while Rita ordered Finster to send some putties at the Rangers and then she began to chant a spell in a language long forgotten.

* * *

Kevin was sitting on a rock in a clearing, surveying the scenery. He was sweaty from his workout and he thought he'd relax a bit before continuing with his training. Closing his eyes, he felt a warm breeze against his face and he let his muscles relax. His wounds were no longer bothering him at all, and he felt fully battle ready for whatever was tossed at him. When he opened his eyes, however, he found himself face to face with a sword pointed right at his face and he immediately recognised the one holding the sword as Goldar, Rita's right hand general. With dismay, he noticed he had left his communicator in the backpack nearby. As soon as he flitched his muscles to make a move, Goldar just smirked.

" I would not do anything if I were you. After all, we need you more alive than dead. "

With that, Kevin felt another hand enveloping around his neck, apparently going for a choke and then a sting in the back of his neck. He fell limply right in the arms of Scorpina, who smiled at Goldar.

" Is he dead? The Empress will have our hide if he is.", Goldar said in concern. He, for one, did not like being at the receiving end of one of Rita's rages.

" No, he's just very unconscious and will stay so until we bring him where we're supposed to. ", Scorpina answered. Goldar had grabbed the teens' legs while Scorpina had him by the shoulders, and they vanished.

* * *

The team was not the least surprised when they saw the Putties coming out of nowhere to attack them. They paired up and dispatched the Putties quickly with no injuries. At the end of the fight Jason turned around and surveyed the rest of his team.

" Everyone OK?", he asked.

" Yeah, I'm just wondering what was that all about. ", Zack answered, looking at the others.

" You're right, usually Rita doesn't send down Putties if there wasn't a monster involved. ", Kimberly pointed out. As if just on cue, Goldar materialized in front of them, holding one of his hands behind his back.

" Greetings humans. A gift from my Empress. ", he said, suddently tossing a bright orb towards the group and dissapearing. The orb exploded and temporarely blinded the Rangers, making them unaware of several magical seals appearing around them. The seals glowed for a moment, then a portal opened, sucking in the Rangers through it.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was running around the consoles distressed.

" Ay ay ay! Zordon, the Rangers have dissapeared through the portal!"

" HAVE YOU MANAGED TO CONTACT KEVIN? ", Zordon asked concerned.

" No, he is not answering his communicator!", Alpha stated in distress.

" SCAN FOR HIS COMMUNICATOR SIGNATURE AND SHOW THE LOCATION ON THE GLOBE."

Alpha hurriedly started to execute the order and in a few minutes on the Viewing Globe the only thing that was visible was an apparently abandoned bakcpack in a clearing.

" Ay ay ay! Kevin is not there!"

" ALPHA, START LOOKING FOR BOTH THE RANGERS AND KEVIN. I FEAR ALL OF THEM ARE IN GRAVE DANGER, IT IS ONLY A QUESTION WHO IS CURRENTLY IN A WORSE STATE.", Zordon stated gravely, regretting that he could do nothing else.

With that, the little robot started to move with haste between the consoles, trying to find the Rangers.

* * *

Jason awoke in a clearing sorrounded by a forest. He slowly got up, looking around himself and searching to see if there was anyone else of the team there with him. To his chagrin, there was nobody else. For the lack of a better option, he randomly chose a direction and started walking into the forest.

A few minutes after wandering into the forest, he suddently came upon Goldar. Falling into a battle stance, Jason noted that he did not have his morpher with him. Goldar just laughed.

" Time to die Red Ranger!", he yelled as he charged with his sword drawn. Jason tried all he could to evade the sword and Goldar, but soon enough found himself on the group with the tip of the sword pointed at him. He turned his head and saw the Green Ranger morphed leaned against a tree.

" Tommy! Give me a hand here!", Jason yelled,his hopes up.

" And why should I? ", came the answer, as the Green Ranger started advancing. " You really were a lousy leader for the team. Accepted an infiltrator with your arms open. ", he spat, and Jason now noted that the usually white gloves were covered with red. Blood. " And now you reap what you sow, Red Ranger. ", the Green Ranger finished and motioned to Goldar to finish the blow. Just as the sword rose and then fell towards Jasons' chest, they both dissapeared and Jason was left alone shaken and wondering what had happened. He got up and resolved to keep walking, in hopes to finding everyone and if they're alive.

* * *

Kimberly awoke on the beach. Looking around, it seemed to her she was on a spot familiar to her, one where she and Jason used to go together to talk and fool around. She suddently spotted two figures fighting with swords drawn on the beach, too distant for her to make out who it was. Suddently one of the figures fell down and the other vanished out of sight. Kimberly ran to the fallen person, and as she came closer, she realized she was looking at a mortally wounded Jason. She ran up to him and dropped to her knees, tears pricking in her eyes..

" Kim...", he tried to say, his breath coming short.

" Jason, don't try to speak. ", she implored him, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. " Save your strength..."

"I love you...", he rasped out, his breath shallow, and his eyes fluttering.

" I love you too, Jason. Please...", she begged once again, hoping that the sound of her voice would keep him conscious. " Stay with me, Jason. Please. We'll get help, you'll get through this."

He simply closed his eyes, and his chest stopped moving. Kim buried her face into his chest, crying, her hands gripping on the fabric of his torn shirt. It was no secret that her and Jason sometimes acted as more than just friends, but they had been shy to admit their feelings to each other from fear that they would ruin their friendship. But now, to see the person she loved as a brother laying there motionless...  
- _No. -, _she reminded herself now -_More than a brother. I fell in love with him. _- She couldn't tell when it happened, or had it been always, but she couldn't deny it anymore. Not after this.  
She crumbled down on the warm sand of the beach, sobbing uncontrolably. She could hear voices around here somewhere, taunting her to come and save the rest of her friends, but she couldn't bear to stand up. How much time she spent in that state, she didn't know. But unable to bear the scene any longer, Kim forced herself up and stumbled inland, with the voices out of nowhere laughing at her for her emotional weakness and turmoil. She didn't know that, if she had turned around to look at the place one more time, she would find the body gone as it was never there.

* * *

Tommy woke on yet another clearing, and as he got up, he didn't fail to notice he was morphed. As soon as he stood up, he noticed a body laying not too far away from him. He was instantly alert and looked around himself. There were five bodies across the clearing, and as he moved to the nearest of them, he noticed the body wearing the uniform of the Black Ranger. It had been completely mutilated by sword cuts and burns. His eyes wide with terror, he turned around and looked at the rest of the bodies and found them to be the Yellow, Blue, Pink and Red Rangers respectively. Now completely terrified, he looked at his hands, seeing them red. In fact, his entire uniform was smeared with red stains. He spun around frantically when he heard clapping. Leaning next to a nearby tree was Goldar.

" You performed well, Green Ranger. Rita will be pleased. ", he exclaimed just before vanishing in a flash of black.

" You Goddamn traitor!", he heard a voice behind him and he spun. What greeted him was the sight of Kevin charging at him holding the Sword of Darkness. His prominent asian features were contorted with rage and his blue eyes seemed ice cold. - _The Sword of Darkness? That should be gone! _- Tommy thought, raising his hands and sidestepped as the older and more experienced teen took furious slashes at him, some even catching him on the suit shielding.

" I knew that they shouldn't have trusted you. You killed them, you bastard!", Kevin yelled at him in hate.

" Kevin, I didn't...", Tommy started in panic only to be caught by a kick in the chest and fell flatly on his back.

" I should have done this the first time I confronted you. ", Kevin spat and took the swing to Tommy's neck. Tommy looked terrified as the sword dropped for the killing blow, and he closed his eyes to wait for the end. But nothing came.  
Opening his eyes he noticed Kevin was not there. Getting up frantically, he noticed the bodies were not there either and he was not morphed at all. Shaken and mildly panicked, Tommy barely managed to stumble on across the clearing and into the woods, the all too familiar guilt creeping into his mind once again.

* * *

As Billy wandered across the forest, he tried to find anything to orient himself by, but to his dismay, he didn't find anything of use. As he walked around the forest, he was wondering in what place they have all landed. The vegetation didn't seem to be like anything he'd encounter on Earth, so he figured that the place he was currently was at wasn't Earth at all. Just as he sat on a rock to ponder on how to find the others, he heard the familiar sound that signaled the arrival of Putties.  
Getting up quickly, Billy prepared to fend them off. As much as he tried to hit them, however, they seemed stronger and more agile and he did not manage to land a hit. Falling flatly, Billy saw the Putties circling around him, he unable to do anything else to defend himself. Suddently he saw two people running up and attacking the Putties, turning up to be Zack and Jason. The two had chased off the Putties and turned around to leave.  
Billy got up quickly and ran to them.

" Thanks guys, I was in a mild tro...", he started to thank them but was stopped as Zack waved him off while still leaving.

" Useless.", he could hear a voice, not loud enough to tell if it was Jason or Zack who said it, but that made him stay rooted in the spot, his heart sinking. He watched the two leave, eventually apparently fading from sight in the forest. Billy turned with a sigh and walked into the forest without any effort to try and call the rest of the group.

* * *

Trini found herself awaken atop a small mountain, on a tall cliff overlooking the area. She had observed the view for a bit then decided she needed to get down from the cliff and go search for the rest of the group. The only way down was to climb down, as there was no other path leading down, and as soon Trini approached the edge to start climbing down, she found herself frozen. - _It can't be. I thought I'd got over the fear of heights. _- she thought, but she could not bring herself to go down. Rooted as she was, she heard a scream and soon saw a scene that terrified her to no end.  
Kimberly came running suddently near the cliff, with Scorpina chasing after her. She was already worse for wear and Scorpina had no problem firing an energy beam which sent Kimberly flying down in the dirt. Smiling sadistically, Scorpina proceded to slash at her, evidently enjoying every single wound she caused, while Kimberly yelled for help to a terrified Trini. Soon after a last scream, Kimberly stopped moving and Scorpina turned towards Trini, laughing.

" What's the matter, Yellow Ranger? Can't even get over your fear to save your best friend. Pathetic! ", she spat, then vanished.

Trini suddently found herself finally being able to move and she made haste to descend from the cliff where she was standing. By the time she got down, however, Kimberly's body vanished somehow. Desperate and in tears for her best friend, Trini set off to the nearby forest, hoping that she would find someone.

* * *

Zack was wandering aimlessly in the forest when sounds of battle drawed his attention. He quickly ran to where he thought was the source of the noises, and suddently came up to a battle that almost froze the blood in his veins. Jason and Billy were somehow struggling with a very amused Goldar who in turn ravaged the two teens, and Kimberly and Trini barely contended with Scorpina. What made Zack freeze in place was Tommy, morphed but without his helmet and leaning against a tree with an evil smirk on his face, not even moving.  
Zack felt all his otherwise buried distrust of the Green Ranger resurface, as he found himself charging at him. Zack didn't talk, just started to swing wildly at the Ranger, but he seemed to be able to dodge every single punch. As Tommy moved behind him to evade one of Zack's punches, Zack turned to strike again, but suddently found the place empty. No sign of Tommy, Goldar, Scorpina or the rest of the group.

_-That bastard! _-, he thought as he proceded further in, hoping to finally find someone.

* * *

Rita watched the Island of Illusions as the Rangers wandered through it. She had made sure she sent them all in different directions so they would not meet until they saw what the Island had to show them. She did not doubt that they would meet up together soon and even find out that leaving the dimension is easier than they think, their morphers and communicators just hidden from them at this time by the Island's magic. However, now that they have experienced their hidden emotions, fears and distrust, they will not function as a team anymore and Rita will be able to carry her plan to the end, even setting her at an advantage.

* * *

Kevin woke up, still drowsy from whatever he got injected from the back. His body ached in ways he didn't believe possibile. He looked around himself to get a glance at his sorroundings and immediately found out he could not get up for the simple fact he seemed to be chained to what seemed like the floor by his hands and feet. Sprawled like that, all he could do is turn his head to inspect where he'd got to. The room he was in was dimly lit, and turning his head he noticed the light was emanating from several big torches that were optimally placed around the huge circular room. A closer look had him realize he was not chained to the floor but to some kind of altar, and he was right in the middle of a drawing which was drawn over the entire altar which to him immediately gave the impression of an ritualistic mark. Trying to raise his head directly above him, he noticed upside down a second altair against the wall, this one holding a sword embedded into it. Looking around more nerviously now, he noticed that under every torch was a holder, each holding an eerie looking crystal.  
- _This does not look good! _- Kevin thought frantically as shivers passed down his spine. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down and enter a meditative state. Cursing himself for not paying more attention to the spiritual side of his training that his sensei was trying to teach him, he steadied his thoughts, immediately picking up a faint trace of energy that swirled across the entire room. The feeling of which made his neck hairs stand up.

* * *

Jason was looking around himself cautiously while walking around the forest and didn't really like that the entire place was void of any sound. It made him alert and cautious. However, a figure in the distance got his attention. His eyes widened as he recognised the petite figure of Kimberly just walking aimlessly, and he ran to her.  
Kimberly had been stumbling through the forest aimlessly ever since she saw the scene at the beach, and she hadn't really been paying attention through the tears. Imagine her surprise when she saw someone running towards her through the haze, and her eyes widened in shock as she recognised the red polo shirt of Jason.

" Kimberly?", Jason called to her with concern.

" Jason? Oh my God, I thought you were dead!", she exclaimed sobbing, and nearly jumped right into his arms, hugging him tightly.

" I...I thought the same as well. I thought Tommy got you.", Jason said relieved, embracing her and wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Tommy? I haven't seen him since we got here. ", Kimberly said, sniffing. Right now, however, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Jason was alive and next to her. With him around, they would surely find the others.

" There's something odd going on here. When I saw Tommy, he was morphed, bloodied and Goldar was with him. We fought but then they just vanished.", Jason explained, worry lacing his voice.

" We have to find the others. I'm really worried about them. ", Kim told him worriedly.

" Yeah. Let's go. I'm sure they're fine.", Jason replied in an attempt to reassure her.

* * *

Trini was wandering around when she suddently saw a blue figure ahead of her. She suddently recognised the sandy hair and blue overalls of the Blue Rangers and quite relieved, she ran up to him.

" Billy! Over here! ", she yelled, running towards him.

Billy turned half-heartedly, to his surprise seeing Trini.

" Salutations. ", he greeted her without excitement.

" Billy, what's wrong? ", Trini asked in concern seeing her friend looking totally discouraged.

" Nothing. I just had a bit of trouble. ", he told her, not wanting to divulge more.

" I guess I had the same on my own.", she told him. "You up for looking for the others? "

" I reckon they could orient themselves on their own. ", he replied, a bit of bitter evident in his voice.

" Billy? What happened? ", Trini asked, now really worried. Billy seemed to have lapsed back into his shy and closed off youth that he was prior to meeting the group, the lack of self-esteem now evident.

" I...", he started, "I ran into some putties on my way around. Jason and Zack showed up to beat them, but then they just turned around, and I thought I heard one of them mutter how useless I was. Then they just walked away and vanished ", Billy confessed desperately to Trini. After all, she was his oldest friend, and the only other person coming as close as a friend to him as she did was Jason. Which had made the scene hurt more.

" I am sure you heard wrong. I don't think Zack or Jase would ever say anything like that to you, especially not Jason. ", Trini reasoned with him. "What do you mean by vanished however? You mean they teleported out of here?"

" No, just vanished into thin air. I have no idea what happened to them. "

" We have to find them, as well as Kim and Tommy. Something's wrong around here. ", Trini said, now looking cautiously around her.  
" I...had a fight with Scorpina. She shortly vanished as well. ", Trini told him, omitting the part where she saw Kimberly killed and she couldn't get down to help her.

" Alright then. Let us commence searching.", Billy told her reassuringly and they walked off, calling for the rest of the group.

* * *

Zack was running, still pissed off from what he saw, but as that started to wear off, confusion replaced it as to where did everyone dissapear to. Running like that, he spotted a figure in green among the woods. Suddently recognising it as Tommy, he launched himself at him, surprising his teammate.  
Tommy had been wandering the woods cautiosly and weary, the guilt of what he did playing in his head over and over again, his worst nightmare had come to life right before him just minutes earlier. He was not too pleasantly surprised when he found himself at the receiving end of someone who tackled him ferociously and pinned him to the ground out of sheer surprise. It was Zack.

" Zack! What's going on? Calm down!", he asked, shielding himself from the blows Zack was trying to give him.

" Calm down? How can I calm down when you've betrayed us?", Zack spat, trying to land another punch to Tommy's face.

" Betrayed you? I don't know what you're talking about!"

" Don't lie to me! I saw you standing and watching in these woods as Goldar and Scorpina were fighting off Jason, Billy, Trini and Kimberly and have probably taken them somewhere.", Zack retorted back in rage.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Zack! I was in a nearby clearing just until several minutes ago! ", Tommy exclaimed desperately, trying to stop Zack and pointing with one arm to the direction from whence he came.  
Zack noticed that the direction Tommy was pointing at was totally different from where he himself came and got off from Tommy and allowed him to get up, hoping he won't regret it.

" Alright then. How about we head to that clearing then and look for the others then?", Zack suggested, while Tommy dusted himself off.

" Sure, sure. I was looking for the rest anyways. ", Tommy answered, as they started back towards the clearing, with Zack behing him.

- _Yeah, hopefully not to kill us or hand us to Rita. _- Zack thought as they went on.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was frantically searching for both Kevin and the Rangers. While with Kevin he had no luck at all, only having his communicator to trace and that had been left behind when he vanished, he managed to get a lock into the Rangers morpher signatures.

" Ay ay ay! Zordon, they're on the Island of Illusion", the little humanoid exclaimed in distress, starting to work on a way to bring the Rangers home.

" YOU NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN, ALPHA. RITA HAS THOUGHT THIS ONE OUT WELL AND WE STILL HAVE TO FIND KEVIN. I FEAR WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. ", Zordon told the little robot, concern evident in his voice.

* * *

Kevin's sight darted on the three figure entering the portal that was opened right in the doorway to the temple room where he was kept. The sight of Rita, Scorpina and Goldar did not reassure him too much.

" You two finally did something right for a change. How is our future warrior?", Rita asked, surveying the crystals around the altar where Kevin was tied up and then moving between the wall altar where the sword was and the main altar, so that Kevin couldn't but look at her upside down. Seeing Rita up close and personal was not among the top of his to-do list.

" As you can see, he's in perfect health and ready to proceed. ", Scorpina stated, looking at the human whose sight was darting from her, to Goldar, then to Rita then back around.

" Scorpina, I want you to take the new manticore monster Finster has just made for this occasion and guard the portal entrance. We still need that open to access this place at will.", Rita ordered and Scorpina just bowed, stepping back into the portal.

" Goldar, you are to watch him and then bring him back with you once he's enspelled. The dark energies of this place are powerful, but in case he still struggles, see that he drops all resistance. I do not want this to be a failure like the Green Ranger was. ", she told the golden clad warrior and he just bowed, taking up position between two pillars which held the torches.

Kevin looked in front of himself in distress as Rita started chanting. The crystals around him started shining, and a black stream of energy started connecting them, to then shoot from each crystal into the star-like drawing at whose center he was tied. The hair on his arms stood up as he could feel the raw crack of dark energy in the air. Moments later, the energy channeled into him and he screamed in pain, while he found himself sinking into the darkness.

* * *

Zack was pacing around the clearing while Tommy was sitting down, when they saw two figures approach them and Zack with relief saw it was Trini and Billy. Tommy instantly got up and ran with Zack towards greeting the two.

" Billy, Trini! Good to see you two!", Zack exclaimed relieved.

" Zack, oh thank Goodness!", Trini exclaimed, hugging him, while Billy mumbled something resembling a greeting while Zack proceded to give a hug to his friend and Tommy patting him on the back.

" What happened to you two? ", Trini inquired when they settled down.

" We had some odd...visions, happening. ", Tommy managed to respond uneasly, remembering all too well his own event, while Zack was now looking at him intently for a reaction.

" You too? Billy and I had one as well. They seemed to just vanish afterwards. ", Trini told them, while Billy noticed Tommy was looking in the distance. Turning to look towards where Tommy was watching, he saw two other figures running towards them. They all got to their feet when they recognised Jason and Kimberly.  
Trini almost choked Kimberly while hugging her from happiness, as Jason almost did the same with all of them except for Tommy, from whom he now stood cautiously apart. As they settled down, they began to talk about where could they be and what has happened.

" We are certainly not on Earth at this moment. ", Billy stated. " Nothing of this ecosystem seems to be belonging even remotely to Earth."

" Now that we're all here, we can figure out what's going on and how to get out of here.", Jason told them, assuming leadership once more and the others just nodded.

As Jason offered to recount his tale first, everyone sat around to listen. While he told how he saw Tommy there, he ommitted the words told to him by Tommy as to not distress the already all too terrified teen. As Jason finished, one by one the others recounted their own stories, ommitting details pertaining to their fears or emotions, except Tommy, who told his in entirely, seeing as it was already a well known nightmare for him. As they finished, an uneasy silence fell between them until they suddently vanished in streaks of multicolored light.

* * *

Kevin was swimming in what seemed to be a black void, not being able to feel his body anymore. He felt the darkness creep in, trying to change him, to twist his mind to suit its own need, but he stood strong, for the time being able to withstand the merciless assault of the darkness that was swirling around him, threatening to engulf him. Every now and then he could rise back to his phisical senses, greeted back by a jolt of pain caused by the huge ammount of energy that was flowing through him. He was barely aware of the golden clad alien still watching over him.

Goldar just watched intently as the human's body jolted up periodically with pain, the energies Rita had set in motion bent on making the human her warrior. The sight of the teen's body brightened by the energy flow and the twitches of pain it caused made Goldar's hair stand up. It was close to twenty minutes passing and by now he was sure just about any being would have succumbed totally to the corruption. Yet this human was different. Every now and then he'd catch the human's glimpse, a defiant look that told him the work is not yet over. Goldar walked around a bit, shifting and observing the energy swirls. He witnessed magic of this proportion once, serving another Warlock, and he remembered being told that the longer the victim resisted, the more saturated they'd be with the energies, and once they'd fall, they'd be hard if not impossibile to redeem. Yet he noticed something else. Underneath that thick aura building up, he saw a faint silver hue breaking out. - _It is as if... _- Goldar started thinking, but immediately discarded the thought, thinking it was impossibile to happen.

* * *

The Rangers found themselves in the Command Center and a very happy Alpha greeting them. Zordon himself looke relieved to see them back.

" IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, RANGERS.", he told them, a faint smile on his face.

" It's so good to be back here!", Zack exclaimed.

" What exactly were our whereabouts?", Billy inquired with the old sage, and everyone else quieted down to listen.

" YOU HAVE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO THE ISLAND OF ILLUSION. RITA OFTEN USED THAT DIMENSION TO DEMORALIZE SQUADS FIGHTING AGAINST HER AND IT OFTEN SERVED TO DIVIDE THEM. WHATEVER YOU SAW THERE WAS A RESULT OF YOUR OWN HIDDEN EMOTIONS AND FEARS. AS AN ILLUSION, IT SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN FOR REAL, BUT WHAT SHOULD BE TAKEN IN CONSIDERATION ARE THE FEARS AND FEELINGS SET IN MOTION AND ONLY YOU CAN WORK THROUGH THEM, WHETHER INDIVIDUALLY, OR AS A TEAM. ", Zordon explained to his team as they nodded, a realization dawning on each of their faces.

" Ay ay ay! We still have Kevin to worry about and I have also found a faint energy trace indicating Scorpina and one of Rita's monsters somewhere in the mountain area of Angel Grove. ", Alpha informed them.

" Kevin? What happened to him? ", Jason asked, jolting up from the console against which he was leaning and looking at Zordon.

" KEVIN DISSAPEARED AT THE SAME TIME AS YOU GOT PULLED INTO RITA'S DIMENSION. WE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO FIND HIM AND ALL WE GOT HERE OF HIM IS HIS BACKPACK WITH HIS COMMUNICATOR IN IT. I FEAR HE MIGHT BE IN GRAVE DANGER.", Zordon explained.

" Then let's go and find out what's going on from Scorpina.", Trini suggested, and everyone nodded.  
They went for their morphers and Jason took a step forward, yelling the familiar morphing call.

The Rangers morphed and vanished in their respective teleportation streaks while Zordon looked worried at Alpha.

As they appeared near the mountain cave entrance, they were greeted by Scorpina and a monster closely resembling a manticore: the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and the head of a humanoid being.

" This is off-limits, Rangers!", Scorpina yelled at the Rangers, firing a few beams at them, while the monster jumped among them and wrecked havoc with firebreathing. The Rangers tried time and again to beat the two back, but trip to the Island of Illusion has reawakened doubts and insecurities, and they were just beaten back time and again due to the lack of teamwork.

* * *

Kevin trashed around, still trying to resist the pull to just go down under with the energy stream. He found its weight pressing on him more and more to a breaking point. After a while, he found he could not resist any longer, his own consciousness failing him. As soon as he slipped in holding the darkness at bay, he felt it rip through him, twisting and turning his every thought to suit its needs, his own demeanor perverted from a noble and restrained combatant to a ruthless warrior, not caring anymore on who he killed. His initial distrust of Tommy turned first into a pure hate for the Green Ranger and then expanded to the entire Ranger team. When he awoke next to the phisical world, his eyes were pitch black and he found himself relishing in the dark energy moving around him. The restrains holding him dissipated, and he got up, moving down from the giant altar, and up front of Rita's general. Goldar sized the human up, standing to look in the blackness of his eyes then smiled and offered his right hand.

" Welcome, warrior. It is time to serve Rita. "

Kevin just frowned, shook Goldar's hand and turned to proceed to the swirling portal that was awaiting them.

* * *

The Rangers were badly beaten in front of the cave, not being able to gain a step closer to see what was going on in there.

" We need to get in that cave somehow!", Kimberly yelled. "It's obvious that they're doing something in there!"

Jason nodded, and turned his head to Tommy. "That's your job. Your shield can absorb more damage and you'll be able to slip past the monster into the cave."

" Right! ", Tommy confirmed and nodded as the rest of the Rangers took their positions.

" Kimberly, Trini! Take Scorpina! Zack, Billy, you're with me to take on this monster!", Jason gave the order and the Rangers split. Scorpina was kept busy by the skillfull dagger attacks Trini could make and the consisted shots fired off by Kimberly.  
Zack, Billy and Jason had a tougher time with the monster, trying to keep it busy while evading the hits of its tail, the acid it could launch out of it and the fiery breath it had. Tommy finally got his chance, slipping into the cave unnoticed by both Scorpina and the manticore into and running into the portal, ending up almost coliding with Goldar on the other side.  
Goldar just smiled and gestured to Kevin.

" Will you do the honor, human?"

Kevin just nodded and Tommy watched with horror as the teen just pulled him off the floor and launched him into the nearby wall. Looking into Kevin's eyes, he noticed the pitch black they were.

" Kevin, you have to fight it! Don't let them control you!", Tommy yelled as he got up and got ready to defend against the next attack with his Dragon Dagger drawn.  
Goldar just frowned at the side.  
" Keep trying, Green Ranger! This is not the same spell you were under. This time, nobody frees him. ", Goldar just taunted then turned to Kevin. " Kill him! Show the Rangers what happens when they go against our Empress!"

" Gladly. ", Kevin answered with a wicked grin, and soon he and the Green Ranger were intertwined in a flurry of blows, the Green Ranger getting the worst of it. Tommy had a faint idea how good Kevin was due to the last two fights he had with him, but he had no idea the older teen could take his prowess to such extent and mastery, using every single technique he had, most of them deadly. Only because of his suit shielding, he knew he was not dead already.  
The Green Ranger soon flew to the side of the second altar, the one containing the sword. Kevin effortlesly stepped up to him, pulling the longsword from the stone where it was kept. The sword was highly ornamented and the blade seemed to encase in itself the energies of the place. The black hilt was ornated with a dragon's head on both sides that covered the entire area where the blade connected to the hilt. At the end of the sword hilt, a silver gem was shining in the torch light.  
Tommy decided that it was no time to stand up to him anymore, and bolted up, out of the sword's reach and made towards the portal. Goldar didn't stop him from getting into it, just motioned to Kevin to follow.

" Do not worry about him. We will annihlate the entire team once we pass through here. ", he assured the new warrior as they stepped through the portal and then made towards the light of the cave exit, the portal closing behind them quietly.

* * *

Jason ordered a regroup once he saw Tommy bolt recklessly out of the cave. By then they had only the monster to contend with, Scorpina had left them after Tommy slipped through.

" Tommy, what's wrong? ", Trini asked, worried about the reckless run he did to exit the cave.

" It's...", he started as he tried to catch his breath and feeling pain from the hits he had taken. " Oh Gods, just look for yourself!", he motioned to the entrance of the cave where Goldar and Kevin were just exiting and taken positions next to the manticore.

" Kevin!", Jason yelled and was about to lunge towards his brother but was stopped by Zack holding his shoulder.

" Damn, Jase, don't! Look his eyes!"

" Oh no, they didn't...", Kimberly trailed off in disbelief.

" Seems like they did, Kim. ", Tommy answered. " The cave led to some kind of temple where I found him and Goldar. He was all too eager to kill me."

In the meantime Goldar just turned to Kevin and told him: "You and the manticore are all that's needed for this fight. I have my orders to return. Make us proud.". With that he vanished and Kevin just stood next to the manticore monster brandishing his newfound sword and then launching an attack against the Red Ranger.

The Rangers spread out, the Green and Red Rangers taking on Kevin, and the rest of the team focusing on keeping the manticore monster at bay. Kimberly had the most luck with that task, as she fired her bow with lethal precision against the monster, only making slight wounds at its hide. Billy and Trini had a problem getting in close range to the monster, due to the tail whipping them out of the way or the fiery breath the creature would spew at them occasionally. Tommy and Jason had a whole different set of problems at their hands. Kevin was facing them with no reservations and using everything that he had been taught, the usual restrain from using all but the most necessary techniques had vanished from his mind. At a moment, the sword he wielded connected to the Dragon Shield, sending Tommy flying out of the way.

" Damn Jase, what does he practice anyways? ", Tommy yelled in frustration while getting up, watching Jason flying backwards from a kick.

" It's some kind of mixture between karate, aikido, ninjutsu and weaponry. ", Jason replied, panting and getting up. - _This is not going good. _- he thought to himself.

" You ever saw him fight like that? I've never seen anything like it!", Tommy asked, moving to a side.

" Nope! He usually goes for restraining, I don't think he'd kill someone. ", Jason answered, dodging barely again a pack of hits aimed at him.

" Looks like he is going to now! I sure hope Goldar wasn't right. ", Tommy stated, trying to intercept a blow aimed for Jason, but himself ending flying back from it.

" I hope so too. For us as well as for him.", came Jasons' answer while he landed a kick into Kevin's ribs, the force of it amplified by the Power and cracking them. Kevin answered with a side blow to the visor of the Red Ranger, stunning him for a moment. He used the momentum to propell a kick into the Red Ranger's chest, launching him backwards. It seemed the pain did not faze him.  
Kevin moved towards the Red Ranger with his sword raised, intent on delivering the killing blow as soon as he was able. He could feel it, the darkness feeding into him excitement and bloodlust he never knew until now. However, in a corner of his mind, his pushed away conscience objected at the turn of events. A thought out of nowhere drifted to the forefront: - _That's my brother, I can't kill him! _-. The dark energies pushed the thought back into nothingness, but the part of him locked out of control clung to it. He knew it, a part of his old self was fighting back. It was as he wanted to still fight, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. He closed his eyes and stalled for a moment, before the dark energies consuming him took charge and kept up the fight. A yell of pain made him open his eyes again to see the Red Ranger wounded by the sword to his side. The bloodlust kicked in, but by now Kevin knew in himself something was not right. This was not who he used to be. - _Everyone carries darkness inside them. To be completely good or completely evil is a hard task, since anything can tip the balance, and if the end is extreme, the tipping will result in a direct contrast. Find the balance in your life. _- A part of his sensei's teaching came to him. He understood it now, but he had to find the strength to act on it. The darkness urged him on to fight the Rangers, to serve the evil sorceress, but he did so now with less determination as he silently waged war with the spell in his head.  
Tommy watched as Kevin drew the blade over his head with both hands, ready to make that final blow at a laying and wounded Jason. A flashback reminded him of how not so long ago he was the one in the same position over Jason and it spurred him onwards. He lunged towards Kevin's right arm, grabbing him and deviating the falling sword. However while the sword fell down to the side, as Kevin's left arm snapped up to catch it, Tommy let go of the right and it caught him under the chin, the older teen using his body as a spring and launched Tommy right off. He landed right behind the manticore, which just turned, still annoyed by Kimberly's arrows, and used its tail to swipe the Green Ranger towards the edge. He started to fall down.

" Tommy, hold on!", Jason yelled at him, suddently getting up, finding new energy to fight, and to save his friend. Billy and Trini were kept busy by the monster, and could not come to the falling Green Ranger's aid.

" Do not illude yourself that you'll get to him. ", Kevin smirked evily as he proceded to the Red Ranger with long strides.

" Kevin, listen. You have to fight whatever that witch did to you. Come back to your senses. ", Jason pleaded with him, circling around Kevin as Kevin came to stand between him and Tommy.

" Whoever I was is gone now. This is irreversible and final. ", Kevin stated coldly, but inside, his conscience was protesting even more loudly against that statement. This was not him. The darkness that twisted his mind and soul relented somewhat. - _In each of us there is a power so wonderful, yet so few find it. It binds us to the universe. To find it, to recognise it, to accept it, to use it is the greatest feat one could achieve. But unfortinately, it is out of reach to most sentient beings, showing itself to those who actively seek it, who embody it. _-, another part of what he was once told came into mind. Suddently his attention was drawn to that light he spotted under the darkness. Mentally he came to that ball of silver light, drawn to it now like a moth to flame, with nothing to lose. He felt his body move, repell another intent of the Red Ranger to pass to his distressed comrade, and them moving to finish the Green Ranger off, mentally he felt himself suddently centered again. In a moment he felt like it was a good riddance for the Green Ranger to feel death so close for once, then he quickly chased the thought away. - _None of that! It was what made you slip! If Jason trusts him, so shall you! _-, he berated himself. The darkness that split his being apart and controlled his body withdrew from the ball of silver light as it suddently expanded once he mentally came in contact with it. He felt his left hand holding the sword, the right reaching for the arm of the Green Ranger, ready to pull and drop him. The energies set in motions, silver light clashed against the darkness, beating it, suddently finding a connection in the sword itself, the silver gem starting to shine brightly as energy washed invisible to the naked eye over the blade. He was suddently back in control again, without the temptations of power forced on him.  
Tommy tried to pull himself up, but with no foothold below him, he was unsuccessful. He was watching Jason trying to get past Kevin, as he was slipping slowly down the edge. He saw Kevin toss Jason aside, and strode to him, reaching for his arm. Tommy looked at Kevin distressed, afraid it was all over now. He was surprised when suddently a wave of silver energy washed over Kevin, and as Tommy looked at his face, he saw his eyes were no longer black, but their normal light blue. For once, Tommy thought how glad was he to see the usually ice cold gaze of his friend's brother. Instead of letting him drop to his death, Kevin pulled the Green Ranger up and to his feet. Tommy just looked surprised as Kevin nodded over to the manticore the others were struggling against, and Tommy just found himself nodding.  
Jason looked at what happened, his heart skipping a beat when he thought Tommy was going to get tossed over the edge. Instead, as Kevin turned to him and he saw his eyes were normal once more, he jumped up and hugged his brother gratefully.

" It's so good to have you back! ", Jason told him, elated.

" It is good to be back, bro. I am sorry. ", Kevin replied, patting with his right arm, his left still holding the sword he took from the temple. However, he was looking at Jason only partially, as if reluctant to face his brother.

" I'm heading to help the others. ", Tommy stated. Jason and Kevin turned to him, nodding and heading to help the rest of the team.

Kimberly was relieved as she saw Tommy and Jason enter the battle, and even more surprised to see Kevin joining them in the fray. She started to aim for the beast with renewed vigor now, seeing as the rest of the group took turns in distracting the beast so the others landed shots with their weapons easly now. In a matter of minutes they wore the monster down, and the Rangers formed the Power Blaster, with which they dispatched the monster and returned to the Command Center.

The Rangers cheered and congratulated each other as they demorphed. Zordon watched them proud, as Alpha accompanied Kevin to the medical lab, to mend his wounds and run some tests on him.

" YOU ALL DID WELL. YOU MANAGED TO OVERCOME ONE OF YOUR GREATEST DANGERS YET. ", he told them, observing them.

" Not all of them.", Jason told them with sigh. " We still have the effects of the Island of Illusion to contend with.", he stated quietly and held his hand up. " Time for the entire tale to come out. "

He told his story, this time omitting nothing and Tommy looked at him shocked, now understanding why Jason was acting cautiously around him since they came back from that dimension. Kimberly blushed slightly as she recounted her own, not hiding anymore the emotions she felt for Jason and the fear of losing him. Jason just hugged her, whispering softly: "I love you too.". Trini was next to say what happened to her, relaying her fear that someday she might not be able to save her friends due to her own shortcoming and fear. As everyone offered her words of confort, Zack was next to speak up. Tommy was not surprised the black youth did not trust him completely, but after today, that was bridged as the two shook on it. Billy started relaying his story and Zack and Jason looked him in disbelief, then Jason squeezed the other teen's shoulder, and reassured him that he would never think of him that way. As they finished, Jason and Tommy excused themselves and went over to the medical lab to check on Kevin.  
The door opening with a quiet swish, they found Kevin sitting on the medical table with Alpha doing the last examinations.

" How's he? ", Jason asked from the door.

" He is well as he can be and ready to leave. He will have to take it easy until his ribs heal, however. ", Alpha told him as Kevin got up. Under his shirt, traces of bandages could be seen.

" And the tests? ", Tommy asked, concerned that they might not have another outburst on their hands. The first and hopefully last one would have not ended well for them if Kevin didn't snap out of it when he did.

" There is no trace of any malevolent presence in him anymore. ", Alpha replied happly, and the three left the lab.

Kevin put his hand on Tommy's shoulder as Jason was walking behind the two.

" Tommy, I'm sorry. "

" For what? ", Tommy asked him puzzled.

" For not trusting you. It is what got me over the edge in the end. ", Kevin told him apologetically.

Tommy waved him off. "I understand completely. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't trust anyone who tried to kill me like what I tried to do to you. "

" I guess the whole thing with the spell changes the perspective of it. ", Kevin told him while slightly in thought. " Friends?"

" Friends.", Tommy replied, shaking Kevin's hand. Behing them Jason grinned, he finally had his best friend and his older brother reconciled and trusting each other.  
As the trio entered the main chamber of the Command Center, the rest of the group sorrounded them, chatting and checking how's Kevin doing. After a bit of reassurances that everything was fine now, the group decided to head to the Youth Center and celebrate another victory and they teleported off.

* * *

Rita was pacing with fury around the Palace. She had a throbbing headache and she found no use to scream at either Goldar or Scorpina this time, as she realized it would do her no good. She wondered what did she miss in regards to the human, why he was able to wrestle out of the most powerful controlling spell she could ever uncover, even when he was saturated with dark energy from one of the most corrupted ancient temples she knew and could transport him to. She raged at the thought of her failure, not realizing what exactly she missed, and what the teen had brought back with him.

* * *

Zordon watched the teens leave and then turned to his robot helper, who had brought the sword that Kevin brought back from the temple to one of the consoles. Tommy's description of the place left the old sage with an idea where the older teen has been.

" WELL? WHAT ARE THE RESULTS?", he asked Alpha in concern.

" Ay ay ay! The sword is not a fake. It's the actual Guardian weapon. "

" WHAT ABOUT THE TEEN? ", Zordon asked frowning. These were dire news indeed.

" He is indeed one of the Chosen. ", Alpha answered.

Zordon looked on in the Viewing Globe, watching his Rangers celebrate, deeply in thought at the upcoming events and the dangers that will surely follow. He watched the Red Ranger's brother in seclusion, no doubt beating himself silently for his actions under the spell. The old sage thought how destiny could be cruel to reunite a Guardian weapon with its Chosen in such a way. A long way awaited this one.


	5. CH5 Revelations Falling Green

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them.**

Author's Notes: _Another week long update, I'm sorry for that. My college coursework in Electronics is being a pain in the arse. Thanks to __Ghostwriter__ for following so eagerly the story so far =) Reviews more than welcome._

**Chapter 5 – Revelations / Falling Green**

It was a Friday night, the clock read 2 AM. It was a few weeks since the incident with the Island of Illusion and the ordeal in the temple. Kevin was sitting on his open window and inhaling the fresh air.  
He couldn't sleep, but that was actually not surprising. He never really got over what happened in the temple, and it left him with much to think about. He had since then adhered to his training with a whole new level of depth, exploring the metaphisical teachings as well as combat, and he understood some of the teachings that his sensei tried to impart him. He knew that what he'd been for that hour or so of fighting was not simple mind control but was, in fact, himself stripped of all inhibitions, emotions towards others and notions of restrain. Since that day, he spent alot in meditation and training, mostly evading any of the Rangers, save his brother. Even Zordon treated him differently. The old sage had insisted Kevin took and trained with the sword he recovered, as well as reporting immediately to any sign of trouble. Kevin did not understand why Zordon acted with him like he did, but he complied to the old sage's wishes. The only thing that amazed him was the power he came in contact to help him free himself of the spell. At rare times, he could feel it pulse through him with vigor, reacting to something, just to show him it wasn't gone.  
Hearing the rustling of the leaves in the tree next to him, Kevin opened his eyes to meet up eyes to eyes with Tommy, looking at him apologetically.

" Hey, Tommy. ", Kevin greeted him, offering a hand to Tommy to help him cross over to the roof and next to the window.

" Umm, hey Kevin. Is Jason awake by any chance? ", Tommy asked apologetically, while taking Kevin's hand and sitting next to him on the window.

" Yep. He woke about 20 minutes ago, I don't know if he fell back asleep yet. "

" Him as well? "

" Yeah. Ain't us three an odd bunch...", Kevin chuckled at the thought. After all, Tommy just snuck out of his place, as he did every two to three days, because of nightmares plaguing him. Jason had his own as well, but whenever Tommy would show up at his window, he'd forget about them and confort his fellow Ranger instead. Kevin hid the fact he was plagued by his own personal hell in the dreams, although he had a suspicion that Jason knew he wasn't too well.

" Yeah, we are. What are you doing up, anyways? Thought you'd be getting some sleep. I haven't seen anyone train or work like you do ever since... **that**happened. ", Tommy inquired.

" I don't feel like sleeping. I'm slowly adjusting to a four to five hours sleep regiment, so even if I wanted, I probably couldn't sleep. So I'm gazing at the stars. ", Kevin explained. It was only part of the truth. Aside from not being able to sleep, Kevin used the time stargazing to introspect a little.

" You mind if I go in and see Jason? "

" Go right ahead. If he hasn't fallen asleep, he'll probably be happy to see you. If he has, he'll probably first smack you in the face for waking him, then be happy to see you. ", Kevin told him reassuringly. Tommy chuckled as he opened the window to Jason's room and entered. Jason started to leave his window partially open in case Tommy snuck out to him, so he wouldn't need to knock on the window every time. On one such occasion, as he tried to wake Jason as quietly as possibile, Jason tossed in the sleep, smacking Tommy in the face in the process, and it had been a point of teasing for Kevin ever since.  
Kevin watched Tommy enter Jason's room, the light in it coming on a few moments later. He heard the two younger teens talking and then withdrew back to his own room, deciding it would be wise to get some sleep before having to go out for his morning routine.

* * *

Jason abruptly woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. 6 AM. Staggering out of bed and into the bathroom, he cursed himself for staying up with Tommy for over an hour before falling asleep again. Quickly dressing himself up in his workout clothes, he ran down the stairs to find his older brother leaning against the door and smiling.

" Good morning, Jase. Slept well? ", Kevin greeted him with a smile.

" 'Morning Kevin. ", Jason replied sleeply.

" I see you haven't got enough sleep...Again. Tommy kept you up long again? "

" Yeah. ", he replied, rubbing his neck absentmindedly.

Jason put on his sneakers and Kevin opened the door, Jason leaving the house first, then him going out after, locking the door behind him. The two jogged down the street and toward the Angel Grove park for a morning workout. As they came to the park, they moved to a secluded spot where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed and starting the morning sparring session.

" So, any plans for today? ", Jason asked as he blocked a punch and returned a kick to Kevin's head.

" I guess. Sensei Takemura wants me to go for another day-long training again. ", Kevin replied, catching the kick with one of his hands and going for a sweep.

" Again? ", Jason asked in annoyance as he evaded the sweep in the nick of time.

" Yeah. Swordfighting again. You should drop by. Break the monotony somewhat."

" I'll see about it. I still have my karate class to teach and I promised the rest of the group I'd hang out with them. "

" Ah, forgot about your classes. Need any help with your schoolwork before those?"

" No, I'll be fine. You know, the rest of the group keeps asking about you. Billy only sees you around the Command Center, and I've been told you're not the most talkative even then. "

" I just have alot to worry about, that's all. Between Zordon assigning me training at the Command Center, sensei Takemura intensifying the usual training and schoolwork, I'm really busy. "

" I am not sure what made Zordon assign you training in the Command Center's training holodeck. None of us had anything like it forcibly assigned before. "

" I don't know either. Seems like he's suspicious of something. I wish I knew what. "

" Yeah, me too. He'll probably tell us when the time is right. ", Jason said, reisgned. There was no sense at pressing the issue.

" Right. Well time to head back home. "

With that, the two teens bowed to each other, then headed back home to prepare for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that day, while Kevin was at his sensei's place and getting thoroughly worked up, Jason had just finished teaching his karate class, picked up his towel and made his way to the usual table where the rest of the Rangers sat.

" Hey Jase! Nice job there. ", Zack greeted him as he high-fived him.

" Looking good there, Jase. ", Kimberly added cheerfully. Jason gave her a kiss and proceded to take a seat at the table.

" So what's going on? "

" Billy's giving Tommy a helping hand with math. ", Trini said, gesturing to the two teens that were engrossed in a math equation which Tommy struggled to understand. Billy just nodded in greeting as he kept explaining the math behind the results.

" Oh, man! I forgot about that. I'll have to do that later. ", Zack frowned.

" I have to study for the history exam on Monday. I'll be toast if I don't pass it. ", Jason muttered as he remembered the boring set of lessions he had to skim over.

" Thanks for reminding us, Jase. ", Zack replied, giving him a mock glare.

" How about we meet at my place for a study session? My mom isn't home anyways...", Kimberly offered.

" Awesome idea! ", Zack said and the rest just agreed with him. Soon, Billy finished helping Tommy with his math schoolwork and the two joined the rest of the group as they chatted cheerfully.

" Jason, how's Kevin doing? We haven't seen him in days. ", Trini asked, with a tinge of concern.

" Yeah. You sure he's not avoiding us after you-know-what happened? ", Zack added in.

" He's fine. He's just a bit busy, his sensei's intensified his training lately so he's not been around here. ", Jason answered.

" I'm not sure if there's anything to intensify. ", Tommy told him. " I haven't seen anyone fighting like your brother does. "

" Yeah, I suppose. Still, both his sensei and Zordon have packed him with extra work, so the only time when I do see him is either when he's helping us, home in the evening, working on his schoolwork or in the morning since I'm doing the morning workout with him. "

" I am still not sure why Zordon suddently started assigning him extra work. It's like he thinks something will happen. ", Trini expressed her own concerns.

" The only unusual thing I happened to notice is that Alpha keeps running regular scans on him, but Zordon does not let me access the results of those scans. ", Billy told them.

" I hope it's nothing serious. ", Kimberly said, putting her head against Jason's shoulder.

" I hope so too, Kim. I hope so too. ", Jason replied, hugging her closer.

Shortly, the group left the Youth Centre and headed for the park, chatting lively and going to relax while playing volleyball.

* * *

Zordon kept an eye on Kevin's training and energy levels for the entire time since the teen has been back from his ordeal in the alien temple. He noticed that the energy level of Kevin's connection to the Morphin Grid grew by the day as he trained under both Zordon's and his sensei's survelliance, unsettlingly more when he trained with his sensei.  
One day while observing the teen, the old sage could not help but slowly realize that the fighting style the teen was using he saw somewhere before, in his travels before he was stuck in a time warp. Looking at the teen's teacher, Zordon had suddently asked Alpha to run a scan on him, revealing him to be a person Zordon had wished he'd never see or meet again and Zordon then resolved that he'll have to confront the man one day, because if he was here, something was most definitely up.

* * *

The old man was watching his pupil go through a reasonably complicated series of moves with the sword, trying to see if the teen showed any errors this time. For the first time since he taught the teen that particular sequence, he saw the teen perform it flawlessly. He noticed that for weeks now his pupil had a new kind of determination in his training and would often stay to debate both the metaphisical aspects of his training as well as the combat part, trying to understand them as best as he could and he could not but wonder what brought about the change. The sword his pupil insisted he bought at a weapon shop and used for training unsettled him, but answers would have to wait until his pupil was ready for them.

* * *

Goldar had spent the last few weeks looking for reasons why a seamingly perfect plan failed. And he found it pretty quickly: the silver hue he saw and the sword the human had taken. He had berated himself for ignoring the signs he saw in the temple and he tried to find out where exactly he saw that sword. After asking Finster to where exactly was the portal opened, he had to admit his memory did not stand the test of time of over ten thousand years in captivity.  
The place where they had been was situated on Astana, an inhabitable moon of his homeworld, Camia. The temple was the final resting place of the Silver Guardian powers after their last Chosen, a Camian, turned to evil and corrupted the powers. The silver powers have been left out of the summoning loop for Morphin Guardians ever since, and the tale of their falling was known to most of the civilized universe. It was also that very event that had forced Camia to align with the Alliance of Evil: the planet leaders and populations foolishly followed in the Guardian's steps and after he had been killed, in their last request of redemption, they had been cast aside. Camians have since then been freelance warriors, or in rare cases, warriors in the service of the Alliance of Evil like Goldar was. Goldar, however, had not forgotten the Warrior's Oath he had taken towards his people first and foremost before leaving for the stars, and had all the intention of keeping what he found out hidden from Rita. If he could effectively aid the potential Chosen to become an uncorrupted Silver Guardian, he would possibly redeem his people in the view of the forces of Good.

Meanwhile, Rita had been rummaging around her magic artifacts between orchestrating attacks against the Rangers, which were usually doomed to fail. She could not focus her attacks anymore against the powerless human aide of the Rangers because she noticed that for some reason Zordon would swipe him away on the least sign of trouble. After witnessing the latest coming together of the Red and Green Rangers to bring weapon powerups to the entire team following her attack, she decided she would focus her attacks on the Green Ranger, particulary using an ancient artifact that would strip him of his power and return to her what was hers. Thus the plan with the Green Candle was forged.

* * *

Tommy was practicing in the park alone when he heard the rustle of the leaves. Turning around and expecting either Jason or Kimberly to show up, he was unpleasently surprised when a big squad of Putties jumped him. He was fending them off with success until Scorpina showed up. He ended up being no match for her while unmorphed and the putties managed to restrain him before he could reach for his morpher or communicator. They vanished shortly afterwards.

Tommy suddently awoke and got up from the floor where he was laying. The mist of the floor showed that he could be in only one place: the Dark Dimension. He looked around himself and noticed a small table on which were a strange candle that was burning and his morpher. He took his morpher cautiously and suddently heard a voice behind him.

" Well if it isn't the Green Ranger, captive again. "

Turning around, Tommy saw Goldar coming towards him and he instinctively backed off to the opposite wall as Goldar reached the table.

" What do you want from me, Goldar? ", Tommy asked cautiously, trying not to provoke a fight. In this place, it would not be a wise thing.

" Me? Nothing. Rita, however, wants you back on our side. Or, at least, she wants the power coin back. ", Goldar stated casually while pulling out his sword out of the sheath and lighted the fire on the candle with his other hand.

" There is no way I am going back to serve her. Not of my free will!", Tommy exclaimed, suddently furious that the golden clad warrior even proposed such a thing.

" There is a... catch. Is that how you humans say? ", Goldar frowned. " When this candle burns out, you will be stripped of your powers. Rita has linked your powers to it. So you have a few choices: rejoin us, lose your powers or try to get past me and extinguish the candle. "

Tommy pondered for a bit then launched himself against Goldar in an effort to get back to the candle, but the gold clad warrior would just smirk and manage to push Tommy away from the table without too much effort, like the Green Ranger was nowhere in his range of warrior prowess.

" You don't seem too up for the fight, Goldar. What's the matter? Rough day? ", Tommy taunted him, hoping he'd get a reaction that would enable him to get past Goldar. Goldar, however, did not move a muscle.

" None of your bussiness, Ranger. "

Tommy kept trying to get the upper hand on Goldar for a few more minutes, but as he saw the lack of results he was getting, he decided he should try to get out of here and get the others to help him. Seeing Tommy vanish in a streak of emerald green, Goldar leaned against the wall nearest to the table. - _As much as I dislike doing this,I have to keep up this charade until I manage to get a chance to talk to the Rangers without Rita overlooking my every move. _- he sighed to himself, realizing that he's stuck on guard duty for the candle up until it burns out or the Rangers come to forcibly remove it, fairly certain that the Green Ranger will not break to Rita's blackmail.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly were sitting in the park alone, relishing in the few moments they had alone away from the rest of the group. The two had begun to officially date after the ordeal at the Island of Illusion, finally going along with their feelings of love towards each other. They were now spending what time they could together until it would be time to head to Kim's house and meet up with the rest of the gang to study history.

" We should have done this sooner, don't you think? ", Kim smiled at Jason while leaning against his shoulder and looking over the lake.

" Definitely. ", Jason replied, giving her a kiss. She just huddled closer on his chest.

" It's really a good thing Rita has been quiet for the past several days. We could use the rest. "

Hearing footsteps behind them, they both turned to see Tommy running towards them.

" Seems like you spoke too soon, Kim. ", Jason chuckled as an out-of-breath Tommy stopped in from of them in distress.

" Tommy, what happened? ", Kim asked him.

" It's Rita. ", Tommy answered and Jason rolled his eyes.

" What's going on? Zordon didn't call us. ", Jason asked him in a serious tone, assuming his position of leadership again.

" It's...", Tommy started, only to be interrupted by the familiar six-tone beep.

" Seems like we'll find out in the Command Center. ", Jason told him and the three teleported away after glancing around them to check nobody was in the vicinity.

The group met up at the Command Center and looked up at a worried Zordon.

" RANGERS, YOU MUST BE AWARE OF TOMMY'S CURRENT PREDICTAMENT. RITA HAS LINKED HIS POWER TO A MAGICAL CANDLE THAT, IF IT BURNS OUT, WILL TAKE AWAY HIS POWERS AND RETURN THEM TO RITA."

" How do we stop it? ", Trini asked him.

" ONE OF YOU MUST ENTER THE DARK DIMENSION AND DESTROY THE CANDLE. "

" I'm going. ", Jason immediately volonteered. " How do I get there? "

" Jason, you can't! Goldar will be there, waiting. You can't go alone. Let me go with you.", Tommy pleaded with him.

" I AM AFRAID THAT IS NOT POSSIBILE, TOMMY. THE CLOSER YOU ARE TO THE CANDLE, THE FASTER WILL THE POWERS DRAIN. ", Zordon stated.

" Listen, Tommy. I've been there once before and it's better that I go alone because the rest of you will be still available in case Rita makes her attack on the city. "

" We don't want to lose you as a teammate, Tommy. You're our friend. Let Jason go alone, I'm sure he'll get it. ", Kim said with reassurance in her voice.

Tommy just bowed his head, looking at the floor. " You're right. "

In the meantime, Billy was working around the console looking for an entrance to the Dark Dimension and soon enough he got some results.

" We have search results.", he stated while looking at the computer screen. " The good news is that I have found the entrance to the Dark Dimension where the candle is kept. The bad news is that the portal is in the middle of the park, and while we will be able to enter it, we cannot do so morphed without attracting attention. "

" Alright, Billy! ", Zack exclaimed, while patting Billy on the back.

" I'll take me a bit to fashion a device that will allow us to use the time/space discontinuity to enter the Dark Dimension. ", Billy said shooting a smile back at Zack and the rest of the group.

* * *

The five Rangers were walking in the park, two of them carrying two long mechanical rods, at each rod's upper part was a electrical coil of some sort with a conductive orb on top. One of the rods also had a keybad with a LED screen on it. Reaching the point where the computer had detected the time/space anomaly, Kimberly and Zack placed one rod to one side, while Billy and Trini took the other rod to the other side of the affected space. Billy typed something in the keypad, making the two rods exchange electricity and then project a portal in the middle of them.

" Ready when you are, Jason. ", Billy confirmed that the portal was stable.

" Get back fast. ", Kim told Jason as he entered the portal, while the rest of them stayed there to ensure the portal stays open.

As soon as Jason stepped out of the portal in the Dark Dimension, he immediately fell in a battle stance as he saw Goldar leaning almost casually against the wall next to the table where the green candle was burning.

" Ah, guests finally. ", Goldar stated dully, straightening himself. " Just the Red Ranger? I kind of expected more of you to come. "

" Keep hoping, monkey-boy. ", Jason taunted him as he tried to look for an opening.  
Goldar cursed to himself. - _I hoped that at least two Rangers would come along. I don't have an excuse now for losing the candle. _-, he thought to himself. Considering the fact that he was planning to defect from Rita's service at the most opportune moment he saw, Goldar figured that allowing the green candle to just burn out would look bad on him, but Rita was still watching, and he hasn't had the chance to talk to the Rangers alone and convince them he was genuine about defecting. If he chose to abbandon the service of the witch, he'd find himself between two fires with no side.  
Jason chose the moment he saw Goldar in thought to attack with his signature tornado kick and try to unbalance his opponent. The kick caught Goldar in the chest, and the gold-clad alien found himself momentarely out of balance. But just as Jason tried to pass next to him and reach the candle, Goldar just stuck his right arm out, catching the Red Ranger by the neck and effortlessly tossing him backwards. As Jason was getting up, a voice boomed inside the Dimension.

" Just kill him off, Goldar!", the order was definitely Rita's.

Goldar sighed and drew his sword while Jason had no time to pull out his morpher and try to morph and had to do his best to evade the slashes Goldar was taking at him. Managing to pass by a swing and ending up behind Goldar's sword arm, Jason tried to employ one of the moves he learnt with his brother and try to strike at an opening he saw in the armor covering Goldar's arm. Goldar, however, caught the move and pulled Jason right over the arm and on the floor. Before he could use his sword to wound him, however, he saw the Red Ranger roll away and stand up. Making a few more feint slashes, Goldar managed to get Jason away from the table where the candle was burning out, and the two stood at an apparent stalemate, Goldar not pursuing the Ranger because he was guarding the candle and Jason trying to find an opening where to pass to get the candle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was pacing in the Command Center, worried about Jason.

" I wonder what's taking him so long. ", he stated out loud.

" I AM SURE JASON IS MAKING HIS WAY OUT AS WE SPEAK. ", Zordon tried to reassure him.

" I know. It's just... I don't know if Jason should have left alone. Goldar was there and he couldn't go in morphed. He could be in trouble. "

" YOU MUST TRUST JASON TO BE CAPABLE TO HANDLE HIMSELF EVEN AGAINST A THREAT LIKE GOLDAR. "

" You're right. I'm sure he'll get it. "

Just as they were talking, the alarms blared again and the Viewing Globe turned on to show a giant Cyclops ravaging the city. The beast was a humanoid dressed in padded leather, but in the place of the usual two eyes, he had only one giant eye which was capable of shooting a devastating light ray. The giant also wielded two rather rudimentary clubs which it used to wreack havoc on the city.

" I need to go down and stall it!", Tommy exclaimed, seeing the damage the monster was causing.

" Ay, ay, ay! I will contact Kevin and get him here to provide you with tactical support. ", Alpha said in distress as he moved to the console.

" BEWARE, THE LONGER YOU STAY MORPHED, THE FASTER THE GREEN CANDLE WILL BURN AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW THE PROGRESS JASON HAS MADE IN RECOVERING IT. ", Zordon warned Tommy as the teen morphed.

" I'll take care, Zordon. ", Tommy told him, teleporting away.

Appearing on a building in the center of the city, Tommy proceded to call the DragonZord to his aid. Taking his position in the cockpit, Tommy tried to distract the monster with a volley of missiles. The cyclops turned to him, roaring in rage and swinging one of his clubs at the Zord. Tommy managed to turned the Zord to block the hit with the tail, at the same time spinning the tail tip under the cyclops chin, hurting it pretty badly. The cyclops didn't seem to mind too much as it swung the other club at the DragonZord's chest, damaging it. Tommy tried to keep the Zord balanced, but he saw the monster charging at him and his Zord power depleting faster than usual. He panicked as the Zord crashed quickly under the hits of the monster and hoped the rest of the team would arrive soon.

* * *

Kevin was going through a complicated sword sequence inside a makeshift training room of his sensei's house as he heard the familiar six-toned beep from his backpack. Unfortunately, his sensei had heard it as well.

" What was that? ", the old man asked the teen as he dropped out of the stance.

" It's just...an alarm on the clock. I guess I forgot an appointment today. ", Kevin tried to make up an excuse as he pulled out the communicator and it beeped again.

Recognising the tone, the old man just sighed. " Answer it."

" What? Answer what? ", Kevin asked surprised, trying to act like he didn't know what his teacher was talking about.

" Just answer the communicator, deshi. "

Kevin shifted in place uneasly and answered the communicator. " I'm listening, Zordon. "

" _KEVIN, RITA HAS SENT ANOTHER MONSTER TO THE PARK AND I NEED YOU TO AID THE GREEN RANGER HOLDING IT OFF. "_

" What about the other Rangers? ", Kevin asked in concern.

" _THEY ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO RETRIEVE AN ITEM RITA HAS DEVISED TO STEAL THE GREEN RANGER POWERS. "_

" I'm on my way, Zordon. ", Kevin stated and as he was reaching for the teleportation bottun, he got caught on the arm by his sensei.

" I am going with you. ", the old man stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

" Why? ", Kevin asked, wondering how did his teacher know about communicator, or the Rangers.

" There are some things I need to discuss with Zordon. "

Kevin couldn't help but wonder what an old earth man could possibily have to discuss with a being old thousands of years like Zordon was. Or how he even knew Zordon in the first place. He pushed a bottun on the communicator and the two vanished in streaks of light.

Arriving in the Command Center he could not help but stare in surprise as his sensei stood up to his full height while eyeing the being in the tube, before he decided it was better he turned to aid the Green Ranger. Zordon, on the other hand, looked at Kevin for a moment, then noticing how surprised the teen was, turned to sternly meet the gaze of the old man in front of him.

" Takeshi. "

" Zordon. "

* * *

Tommy was mildly in trouble by the time he heard the faint click of the communication link opening to the Zord systems.

" _Tommy! _", Kevin's voice came over the intercom, "_ How are you holding up? _"

" This thing is about to eat me for lunch and my powers seem to be failing, Kev. Any pointers? ", Tommy answered, relieved to hear finally someone from the Command Center, even if it was Kevin.

" _Just one thing I've managed to find on a quick scan. The light beam he fires from its eye temporarely blinds him. See if you can use that. _"

" Thanks, I'll see how much I can hold out. ", Tommy replied, setting the Zord in motion. One of the primary problems of the DragonZord is that this particular variant was heavier than the other Dino Zords, as the Zord sacrificed some mobility for firepower and durability.

" _I'm contacting the others as we speak. _"

In the park, Zack's communicator beeped and the teens looked around if there was anyone before finally answering. They could get away with holding the rods for some kind of science experiment, but answering communicators was a whole different thing.

" Zack here. We're listening. ", Zack answered.

" _Guys, where are you? _", came Kevin's question over the communication link.

" Kevin, what's wrong? ", Kim asked, now worried as well. If Kevin was calling them, it meant that there was a battle in motion.

" _There is a monster currently loose in the city and Tommy is trying to hold it off. Whatever you're retrieving, make it fast! He doesn't have much time! _", Kevin's commanding tone came over the communicator and the group knew there is serious trouble.

" Jason has not yet returned with the green candle. Something's taking him long. ", Trini told him.

" I'm going in to warn him. We have to save Tommy. ", Zack told the group as he left Kimberly to hold one of the rods and entered the portal.

Jason was still in a stalemate with Goldar when Zack ran in. Jason just glanced at him as he kept facing Goldar.

" Well, seems like reinforcements are here, Red Ranger. What will it be? ", Goldar taunted him.

" Jase, you have to get out! Tommy's tryng to hold out against a giant monster in the city and things aren't looking well for him. His powers are draining too fast. ", Zack told Jason, grabbing him by the shoulder.

" If we don't get to the candle, we're losing the Green Power, Zack. ", Jason told him, not willing to back down yet.

" And if we stay now, we're losing Tommy. His life is at stake. ", Zack replied distressed.

Jason looked at the candle which seemed to burn out faster now, with green swirls emanating from it. Goldar didn't seem to want to let them pass, even between them two, it would take time they perhaps don't have to get to the candle. As both turned and left quickly through the portal, Goldar frowned.

" You give up too easly! ", he yelled after them, trying one last time to get them to return and give a shot at retrieving the candle. - _Damn it, and here I thought I'd have a way out... _- he thought wearly.

* * *

The five Rangers morphed and teleported to the field of battle, wasting no time to call their own Zords and eventually form the MegaZord. Employing the Mammoth Shield and the Power Sword, they managed to block the cyclops' blows so Tommy could get the DragonZord up and running again.

" Tommy, are you alright?", came Trini's worried question.

" Yeah... I'm alright. You guys came in the nick of time.", Tommy replied from his Zord, finally managing to balance his Zord to help the MegaZord in taking the monster down.

" Readouts show your power is at 30 percent. It would be prudent to return to base. ", Billy advised.

" No, I'm staying to help. ", came the adamant reply from the Green Ranger.

" Well, let's get this thing. Power Sword, power up! ", Jason called. Energy started to swirl around the sword in the MegaZord's hand and with a slash across the monster's eye, the beast exploded into specks of dust.

Returning to the Command Center, the group was caught by surprise by seeing Kevin's sensei looking defiantly at Zordon, with Kevin standing aside slightly confused. The teens were about to demorph when Tommy suddently saw energy flickering across his uniform.

" Zordon, what's happening? ", he asked in panic.

The old sage turned to the Green Ranger. " THE GREEN CANDLE HAS ALMOST BURNED OUT. THE USAGE OF THE POWER HAS ACCELERATED THE BURNING. "

Jason bowed his head in shame. " I failed you, bro. I couldn't get past Goldar to get to the candle. "

" It's not your fault, Jase. You tried the best you could, Goldar is not joke when you're unmorphed. ", Tommy just told him, even though inside he was a bit dissapointed but that quickly vanished as he saw that Jason was blaming himself.

" So how do we stop it? ", Kimberly asked, worried about Tommy.

" THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THE POWER FROM BEING LOST IS TO PASS YOUR POWER COIN TO ANOTHER RANGER. THAT WAY THE POWER WILL BE SAFE AGAIN. ", Zordon stated gravely.

" Well, it's been fun while it lasted. ", Tommy stated, pulling the power coin out of the morpher and handing it to a surprised Jason. " Take it. I know you'll take good care of it. "

Jason just nodded as the Dragon Shield vanished from the Green Ranger uniform and appeared over the Red Ranger's chest. Shortly after, the Green Ranger uniform dissapeared and Tommy stood there, unmorphed. The rest of the teens demorphed and pulled him in a group hug.

" No matter what, you're still part of the team, Tommy. ", Trini told him, trying to be of some comfort. Tommy just nodded as he noticed Kevin stopped leaning against one of the consoles and was looking between Zordon and his sensei.

" Pardon the interruption, but I have a question. Sensei Takemura, you know Zordon? ", he asked seriously while looking at both Zordon and the old man beside him. The two had been locked into a stare, as if their eyes did all the talking necessary.

" Of course I do. Perhaps it would be time to explain, don't you think? ", the old man said, eyeing Zordon in a sort of defiant look.

" IT SEEMS IT WOULD BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION AT THIS POINT.", the old sage stated gravely and proceded to narrate the millenia old story of the Morphin Guardians.

" THE MORPHIN GUARDIANS ARE, IN A SENSE, THE HIGHEST ORDER OF RANGER GROUPS IN EXISTENCE. THEY ARE NOT CHOSEN BY CONVENTIONAL MEANS. INSTEAD THEY ARE CHOSEN DIRECTLY BY THE AVATARS OF THE MORPHIN GRID, ONE PER EACH COLOR. MYSELF AND YOUR TEACHER WERE ONCE MORPHIN GUARDIANS. ", Zordon stated.

" Sensei Takemura? Is that true? ", Kevin asked him in disbelief as the rest of the group just stared.

The old man just waved him off. " Please, you don't need to call me that anymore. My real name is Takeshi Da-Shin. And yes, it is true."

He then resumed the tale. " Myself and Zordon both served on the same Guardian team and at a time we were also both masters and teachers of the Ninjetti Order, along with other people. While Zordon pursued the training of a Morphin Master, I had started a rather unorthodox teaching, which got me quite unpopular with my peers in the team and in the Ninjetti Order. I was exiled. "

" WE WERE BOTH RELIEVED OF GUARDIAN DUTIES JUST A SHORT FEW YEARS AFTER TAKING THEM UP. WHILE I PROCEEDED TO TAKE UP MY POSITION AS A MORPHIN MASTER, TAKESHI FOUNDED THE RYUU-DAI ORDER, SPREADING SOME DOCTORINES THAT IN A WAY WENT AGAINST ALL THAT HAD BEEN TAUGHT BY THE NINJETTI ORDER."

" As you must have figured by now, deshi, the doctorines they did not approve of consisted of accepting and honing the killing intent, in the sake of doing all what is necessary in times when it would be necessary to deal a preempitive killing blow to those elements that are seen as soon threatening the Universe. It is something the Ninjetti Order and the Ranger Council did not like even though it would have saved them considerable pain if they had heeded the advice. In a way, we are the Universe's assassin order. "

" I see. What did you mean you finished serving a short few years? Isn't that normal Ranger duty? ", Kevin inquired.

" THE GUARDIANS ARE ACCEPTED AT A FAR LONGER TERM. THE FEW YEARS IS JUST A TESTING PHASE, SO TO SPEAK. IF THEY PASS THE TESTING OF THE AVATAR THAT CHOSE THEM, THE INDIVIDUAL RANGERS CAN HOLD THE POWERS FOR CENTURIES AT A TIME, THE DIRECT LINK TO THE MORPHIN GRID MAKING THEM UNAGING AND THUS IMMORTAL, SAVE THE RISK OF VIOLENT DEATH. ONCE A GUARDIAN PERISHES IN BATTLE OR DECIDES TO RETURN THE POWERS, THE GRID IS FREE TO CHOOSE ANOTHER GUARDIAN, AND THE CYCLE BEGINS ANEW. "

" Right. What I don't get is what does this have to do with us. ", Zack voiced his opinion. " I mean, you two former teammates meet, not on friendly terms, but what's actually going on? "

" The sensei said something about having to discuss something with Zordon. ", Kevin stated, still trying to process the information that he was trained for all this time by an alien from a different planet, not some local teacher.

" Getting straight to the point, are we?", the old man stated. " Well I want to know how and exactly why did you recover the Silver Guardian's sword. You know how dangerous that artifact is, Zordon. Or did you forget what happened to the last delusioned soul that got told to wield it? And why did you involve my pupil in all of this?", he barked out.

Before Zordon could answer, Kevin interjected. " He did not involve me. I accidentally got myself involved. " With that he recounted his tale with the Green Ranger and afterwards his capture and the brief time he spent under the spell of evil which had almost spelled disaster for the Rangers.

" I see. That explains alot of things. Although I could swear I thought that even less of my teaching rubbed off on you. ", the old man chuckled and smacked Kevin at the side of the head with the bamboo staff he was carrying. " However, if you had learnt more of what I tried to tell you, you would have overcome the spell even with less effort that what you had to go through. "

" I AM AWARE THAT YOU KNOW THAT THE SILVER GUARDIAN'S SWORD HAS BEEN PURIFIED THE MOMENT KEVIN BROKE THE SPELL. IT SEEMS THAT YOUR PUPIL IS A CHOSEN FOR THE SILVER POWER. "

The old man just laughed. " And you notice it only after he went through that entire ordeal? Members of the Order of Meledan are even more rigid than I thought! I saw the kid as a candidate for the Silver power when he was seven."

" So that's why you took me to train with you?", Kevin asked.

" Of course. While I never even remotely thought that you would be the one holding the Silver powers, due to their history, training you was what was needed to ensure you do not fall into the hands of evil ever should they choose to try and use you to gain access to those powers. The Ryuu-Dai Order is not just an assassin organization as most think. "

" You mentioned something about the Silver Powers being corrupted until recently? How'd that happen? ", Jason suddently asked, and Zordon had no choice to recount the tale of the last Silver Guardian and his fall to evil.

" Well Zordon, we have to decide what to do with him now. ", the old man stated when the sage finished with the story. " We have to either submit him to the Council for standard screening and testing... At the end of which he will likely be executed because they believe there is no way the Silver power will return to the loop. Or he can train with the Ryuu-Dai and eventually bypass the Council on his way to affirm himself as a Guardian."

The Rangers exchanged nervous stares as the two were talking.

" YOU DO HAVE A POINT.", Zordon stated then turned to Kevin. " YOU ARE TO LEARN EVERYTHING YOU CAN FROM THE RYUU-DAI MASTER. WITH A CERTAIN PRIDE I CAN SAY THAT NO RANGER FROM THE RYUU-DAI RANKS HAS EVER FALLEN TO EVIL SO FAR. WHEN THE TIME FOR THE INITIAL TESTING COMES, YOU WILL NEED TO BE PREPARED AND THEY CAN HELP YOU ON YOUR WAY. "

Kevin just nodded as the rest of the Rangers eased once the two sages stopped talking and started to chat between them, Takeshi and Zordon looking at them with fondness. Feeling a slap on his shoulder, Kevin turned to face Jason.

" Seems like you got yourself a job there, bro. ", Jason stated grinning.

" Yea, seems like I do. This is not going to be fun. ", Kevin replied, rolling his eyes.

" Well once you pass these ordeals you will be joining the team as a fellow Ranger as well. And by what we've heard, it seems you're already on a good way to make it. ", Billy told him, offering him a shy smile.

" I'm definitely looking forward to that. ", Kevin told him, grinning.

" Hey, guys, let's head out to the Youth Center. Tommy here looks like he needs some cheering up! ", Zack stated enthusiastically, slapping the now former Green Ranger vigorously on the shoulder.

" Hey! ", Tommy snapped playfully at Zack at that comment and the rest of the group just took the suggestion and teleported out of the Command Center.

The old man, whirling his bamboo staff around, looked at Zordon with a smile in one corner of his face. " Seems you have taught an excellent team as well. You're probably very proud to claim them your Chosen in front of the Eltarian Council. "

Zordon just smiled at the comment. " I DID NOT TEACH THEM MUCH. THEY HAD BEEN TAUGHT MOST OF IT BEFORE THEY EVEN JOINED THE RANGERS. I JUST POINTED THEM ON THE RIGHT WAY. THEY ARE INDEED DOING ME PROUD."

" I know the feeling. Do you know the kid there managed to connect with the Silver power? It usually takes over a year of training to do that. After you pass the initial tests. ", the other man chuckled as he remembered the two of them going through that same phase of enlightenment and having to learn how to channel the Power.

" IT MOST LIKELY HAPPENED AS HE WAS SHRUGGING OFF THE SPELL. ", Zordon remarked. " THIS GROUP IS TRULY ONE OF THE BEST RANGER TEAMS I HAD THE HONOR TO SEE."

" I agree completely. ", Takeshi chuckled and the two sages started remniscing of times long past and rekindling an old friendship anew.

* * *

Rita was furious. Her plan had failed once again and this time she lost the Green Powers for good. She spent a few hours yelling at Goldar and Finster how useless they were, while both of them just rolled their eyes, hearing the same old rant over and over again. - _I cannot wait to get out of her clutches. _-, Goldar thought grimly as the tirade continued into the day.


	6. CH6 Unlikely Ally

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers are owned by Saban. Just using the setting here.

Author's Note: _A few examinations, a final exam and three weeks of bothersome college classes finally done, and I could finally finish this chapter. Not to mention I spent a Hell lot of time trying to catch my inspiration, who seems not to like to stick with me very long. I must be a very boring person for it. Anyways, thanks for everyone who followed the story so far, and I'll try not to take this long to update the next chapter. Reviews are more than welcome =) _

**Chapter 6 – Unlikely ally**

The hot californian sun bathed the streets of Angel Grove with an intense light while at the same time, a cool breeze was blowing slightly, making the day perfect for being outside. People were passing hurriedly around the city, going about their work as little kids were running amok in the park, playing and enjoying the sunny afternoon. Along a mostly deserted street, a teenager was walking casually with his backpack slung over his shoulder casually. The breeze blowed in his face and made his long hair flow with it. He was dressed in loose black pants and a green t-shirt. Looking around with ease, Tommy Oliver was making his way around the city's more suburban areas for a stroll.

It had been several days since he lost the Green Powers. He had to admit he had felt dissapointed when he got told there was nothing to be done. A side of him wished his best friend had tried harder to retrieve the green candle so he would have stayed on the team. But at that line of thought there was always the opposing one, the one pointing out that if his best friend had chosen to ultimately save the powers and not him, they would be now looking for a new Green Ranger and he wuld probably be seven feet under the ground. It was also really obvious Jason beat himself up for failing to retrieve the candle, even though when confronted about his moping about, he'd deny anything was wrong.  
Tommy chuckled to himself. There was another positive side of losing the powers. He could now spend more time focusing on his schoolwork without fear that he would suddently be called to battle another foolish abomination that Rita would send their way or that he'd somehow be targeted yet again in some nefarious scheme. The way he figured it, it was time to enjoy it a bit.  
Looking around himself cheerfully for one of the rare times in the past two and a half months, a sight suddently grabbed his attention. In the yard of one of the smaller houses he saw a figure swinging a long staff around of whom he could not make out details at first. Closing the distance to the house, he started to make out details of the figure which had his back turned to him and recognition dawned on him. He leaned on the fence in front of the house and watched with a smile the other teen working out on a furious combat sequence with the long _bo_ staff. It took about ten minutes before the other teen caught with a glance that he had an audience and turned to see who it was. Recognising Tommy, Kevin dropped out of the battle stance and took the _bo_ staff in one hand, striding towards Tommy.

" Hey Tommy! What are you doing here? ", he greeted Tommy with a smile on his face.

" Hey Kevin. I was just passing by and I couldn't really ignore that awesome workout you're doing. ", Tommy replied back, clasping hands with Kevin.

" How are you doing? Everything alright? ", Kevin asked, obviously refering to the other teen's loss of the Power recently.

" I'm fine, Kevin. Never been better actually. ", Tommy replied with a grin.

" It's been that bad for you? ",Kevin shot back in a joking tone.

" No, but life seems a bit easier...", Tommy lowered his voice, "... now that I'm not the target of that witch. And given my forgetfulness, it's just one less thing I need to worry about. ", he finished the statement amusingly. His forgetfullness had become a joke inside the group not only due the fact he was regulary late for class or appointments, but also due to the fact he'd easly forget the communicator in another bag or a drawer at home, which caused him to be the target of a really long lecture on carrying the communicator with himself almost everywhere after a particulary long search for him during a battle.

" Must be dull though. ", Kevin stated, motioning Tommy to go on in into the yard and walking with him to the front porch into the shade.

" Yeah, that it is. You can't complain about it however. ", Tommy chuckled, " Not with that crash course you got in becoming a full member of an alien military order. "

" Ain't that the truth. Running laps around the Command Center is not as fun as one might think. ", Kevin smirked at the thought.

" They had you running laps around the Command Center? That has to look funny. ", Tommy laughed.

" The others seem to think the same way. ", Kevin told him, motioning the other teen to sit. Just as Tommy sat on the confortable wooden chair with a red cushion on it, a call was heard from inside the house.

" Is someone there? "

" Yeah, Tommy stopped by!", Kevin yelled back.

The window next to the door that Tommy assumed was the window of the living room opened and an old man with a white goatee darted with his eyes between Kevin and Tommy, smiling at the two teens.

" Good day, Tommy. What brings you here? ", he greeted the teen cheerfully.

" Good day, sir Takeshi. ", Tommy greeted him a bit stiffly. " I was in the neighborhood and I couldn't but notice Kevin practicing in your yard. "

" He's doing good, isn't he? ", the old man's face was almost radiating with pride.

" Good? I have never seen a better fighter. Especially after what happened... ", Tommy answered.

" Hah! And it gets better!", the elder man almost burst into laughter.  
" Lemonade? ", he offered to the two boys and the two just nodded. The elder man just dissapeared into the house, emerging moments later with a tray balancing three glasses and a mug full of lemonade, while with the other he carried two other _bo_ staves. Kevin took the tray from him and settled it on the porch table and the old man settled one of the staves next to him, while he handed the other to Tommy.

" Here ya go, Green. Have a whack at him!", he told him in a half-serious tone.

" Wha ? At Kevin? ". Tommy looked at him, caught by surprise and taking the staff.

" At who else? He needs the training anyways. ", the elder man told him while he and Kevin got off the porch and back into the sunny yard. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle as he parried a blow with the staff from his sensei and watched Tommy uncertainly join them in the yard. Between blows he was trying to inflict on Kevin, Tommy looked at the elder man.

" You called me Green. You know I don't carry the power anymore. ", Tommy told him a bit regretfully.

The old man just slapped him on the shoulder. " Eh you youngsters. Even though you don't carry the power anymore, you'll still be recognised as a Green Ranger by all beings that can see or feel it until you take up a new power. The faint link to the Grid is still there, even though you can't access it without assistance. ", he explained. Tommy just nodded, slightly confused by the explanation and carried on assisting in the training.

* * *

Zack was in the Youth Centre, sitting at the group's usual table and looking around himself while his notebook laid open in front of him. He had a bunch of schoolwork to do but he couldn't really keep focus on his assignments. He looked around himself and watched other teens pass him by or work out at the gym machines Ernie had set up in the Youth Centre. Zack took a sip of his smoothie and spotted Angela, who has been his crush for a long time, but he kept always getting rejected. He flashed her a wide grin, but she just turned her head away somewhat indignately. Zack just averted his eyes from her and looked at Kimberly next.

The young gymnast has been practicing on the balance beam and Zack had to admit she was getting pretty good at it. She had taken Tommy's leaving from the team with a bit of sadness, and had tried in these several days to still involve him in group activities. She just knew Tommy felt left out now that he wasn't an active Ranger anymore, and she desperately wanted to still make him feel welcome among the group. The other thing that constantly worried her was Jason, now her boyfriend, who barely talked to her about the guilt he felt. - _Better barely than not at all. _-, she had thought, considering he was not talking to the others at all and she'd see him shrug the topic off like he were fine. She quietly wondered if today would be any different.

Zack trailed off for a moment then went to look at Jason. The Red Ranger was punching furiously at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling, like it had done something to wrong him. Zack knew exactly why. For the last several days Jason had been wallowing in guilt over Tommy losing his powers. Thinking that he should have been more prepared, Jason had undergone his training with a zealousness that sometimes scared the rest of them. When he was not at the Youth Centre working out, doing his schoolwork or out saving the world, he'd be training with his brother and the sensei, learning all he could. Inside, he felt guilty as Hell for letting Tommy lose his powers, but he didn't want to admit it to the others.

Zack looked around to see if he could find any other members of their little group. To his dismay, he found neither Trini or Billy around.  
For Billy, he was not surprised. The shy scientist had always some invention or other in mind, and he retreated into working on them. While he did not show any kind of emotion when Tommy had to leave, Billy had tried to find out any way that the Green Powers could be returned to Tommy. While the scientist did not say anything, Zack knew Billy felt Tommy's absence in the team as strongly as everyone else, he just didn't show it a whole lot from his usual involvement in various science projects.

Zack figured Trini was probably outside, in the park, or at home studying. She had really tried in the last several days to be of comfort to both guys, but while Tommy had genuinelly seem to be happy despite losing his powers and she had lost argumenting with him on the topic, Jason was reluctant to talk at all, insisting he was fine. So she ended up trying for the time being and focusing on her schoolwork and everyday chores, now that Rita seemed to have relented somewhat in trying to conquer Earth.

Zack shrugged off his thoughts about his teammates and decided to head over to Jason and see how he was doing. Casually strolling, Zack made his way next to the punching bag Jason was working on, but the other teen didn't even stop to greet him.

" Hey Jase, what'd that bag do to ya to deserve such a beating? ", Zack greeted him with a tease.

" Hey Zack, what's up? ", Jason answered, not letting up on the punches and ignoring the teasy remark.

" Oh, not too much. Aside checking on my best friend, you know. "

" As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. ", Jason replied, sounding a bit irritated.

" You know what I mean, Jase. We all know you're feeling guilty about what happened to Tommy. And you have to talk about it sometime. ", Zack told him, lowering his voice.

" And I already told you... ", Jason emphasized the words by one last punch to the bag. " that I'm fine. " Jason picked up his towel, wiped the sweat out of his face and turned to head towards the locker room.

" Where are you off to, Jase? ", Zack called after him.

" I'm going for a run. ", came the reply. - _I need to clear my thoughts anyways. _- Jason thought as he made his way to the locker room to get his stuff together and leave the Youth Center.  
Zack just rolled his eyes after him and sighed. - _Always the stubborn typical Red. I'll need to see with Tommy how to get Jason out of his gloomy thoughts. _- he just thought resigned.

* * *

In the meantime, Goldar was quetly sneaking out of the Moon Palace. Well, to him, sneaking was an overstatement. Rita had holed herself up in her chambers in exasperation and hasn't been out for the last few planetary rotations and seemed not to care for what her underlings did. The two bumbling idiots, Squatt and Baboo, had tried to cheer her up from the loss against the Rangers, but they'd meet with a fit of rage that would send them running off into the lower levels of the Palace again. Finster had taken the oportunity to return to a peaceful study of his chosen profession, alchemy, since Rita did not waste his time to make monsters or screech at him. So between staying in his chambers, polishing his prized sword and sparring sporadically with Scorpina, Goldar had been bored. However, that boredom ended when a one man frigate ship entered the system. The ship belonged to a young Camian named Sindri and Goldar had wasted no time to contact Sindri and arrange a meeting on the Moon. He longed to finally catch up with the events of the Universe. Making his way across the Moon surface, he came to the lowered ship ramp and climbed inside. His compatriot greeted him dressed in a grey tunic and black pants fastened by a thick leather belt. The tunic had golden ornamental lines passing along the edge. Looking around himself, Goldar noticed his compatriot's armor neatly placed in an opened box.

" Well met, Goldar! ", Sindri greeted him enthusiastically, motioning to the golden-clad Camian to sit then took a bottle with dark red liquid in it and poped the top open, pouring two glasses of it and handing one to Goldar.

" Well met, Sindri. How goes it? , Goldar replied while bowing to show respect to his host, then took the seat he was offered. He took the glass handed to him and took a sip from it. " Ahh, Gordian wine! Always a delicacy. "

" It could be better, sire. Work is scarce these days, but just recently I managed to convince the ruling King of Trifornia to trust me in aiding their defenses against the recent incursions of the United Alliance of Evil. ", Sindri replied, keeping in mind that Goldar technically is his elder and took a sip from his own glass.

" Is that so? How did you manage to achieve that? ", Goldar asked, pleasently surprised. To be trusted enough to be allowed to help out a member of the Alliance of Good means a whole lot has changed in the ten thousand years he has been absent, and that the changes were for tbe better for him and his people.

" I just happened to be at the right place in the right time.", Sindri replied modestly. " I managed to save the King's life. "

" An amazing work. I suppose things have changed in the ten thousand years I've been imprisoned. "

" Not by much. Cases like mine seem to be isolated. There are still a large ammount of our brethren that are either freelancers or are forced into the service of the UAE. It is hard to try and relay to the Galactic Alliance Council and Eltarian Ranger Council what you are forced to do when everything you hold dear hangs in life's balance. Also, there is still a dissident faction of Camians that believe we are better off with the UAE. ", Sindri explained with a sigh.

" Fools, from both sides, blinded by pride. ", Goldar spat. " Any words from the ruling Council of Camia?"

" A seasoned warrior and general by the name of Zyax is currently the head of the Council. They expressed relief that you were finally released from the prison, but also they are concerned with the threat Rita Repulsa poses. I have been told to extend to you an invitation to return back to your homeworld. "

" As much as I'd love to, Rita would know exactly where I would go. There are only a few places a Camian can go undisturbed. "

" Also, we have heard about Rita's bold intrustion into the forbidden temple on Astana. The Council was not pleased and word has around that the Dragon Sword is missing. Does she hold it? "

" No, Rita does not hold the sword. "

Sindri sighed. " At least that is good news. But if she doesn't hold it, who does? "

" A human who is currently with Zordon's Rangers of Earth. "

" What? Does he even know the danger that sword will pose to him?, Sindri shot out in anger.

" He wields it with no corruption, Sindri. Rita had tried to make him her warrior and a wielder of the sword, but it backfired on her. "

" Are you saying that the sword is purified now? That the powers are restored?"

" Indeed. And by a Chosen wielder no less. Rita had no idea who she was trying to use. It was only my fault I did not see the human for what he was. Now he is in the grasp of Zordon and his group of defenders. ", Goldar sighed.

" A shame. Are you really sure the human is a Chosen? "

" Absolutely. I have seen the aura back in the temple. He was corrupted to the core and yet he freed himself. "

" A no ordinary feat indeed, sire. What do you intend to do? "

" I intend to help the human attain his destiny. If I could convince him to allow me to aid him, it would be a great honor. Not just for me, but for our entire people. "

" To be in the grace of a Morphin Guardian... ", Sindri said in thought, " And aiding the new Guardian of the same powers we had made unusable. It could prove to be what will redeem our people finally and allow us to stand proud among the allies of the ancient Order of Meledan again. "

" That would indeed. And we could finally offer our warriors shelter from their masters of UAE, uncovering their forced servitude as well. "

" Then we could deal with the dissidents whose ancestors landed us in this mess. ", Sindri smiled nervously. " Goldar, if you plan to carry it out, I suggest you hurry. "

" And why would that be? I know the human is in the grasp of Zordon, but that does not pose a problem as I believe that if I manage to prove myself, Zordon will listen to me. "

" Because, my friend, there is another unsettling rumor going around this corner of the Universe. ", Sindri told him, feeling uneasy.

" And what is that? "

" They say Lord Zedd of the UAE has commandeered his own war Zord Serpenterra to set course for Earth. Rumor has it he is not pleased with Rita's work here, and he's coming to claim the conquest as his own. "

" What? ", Goldar shot out of the chair. " That warlock or whatever he is nowadays makes Rita look like a benevolent ruler! "

Sindri just waved him off. " Yeah, I know. It's just a friendly warning. Whatever you plan to do, start to do it. When Zedd arrives, he will make sure not to let anyone out of his sight."

Goldar nodded and got up. " Then it be best I get going. There are still some preparations I need to make. "

Sindri stood up with him and they shook hands. " It was a pleasure meeting you, Goldar. "

" The pleasure is all mine, Sindri. You will be leaving soon? "

" In the next couple of hours. I am expected on Trifornia. "

" Of course. Safe journey. "

Goldar went down the ship ramp and watched it close. He figured his compatriot will need time to prepare for the travel and he had his own plans to worry. Running over the Moon landscape and slipping unnoticed through the Palace doors, Goldar made his way to his own quarters and made arrangements to start packing his own few but prized possessions. He had to move away from the Moon with haste.

* * *

Tommy was sitting in the yard along with Kevin and Takeshi, drinking his third glass of lemonade that afternoon and breathing heavly. They had just finished working out with the staves and they had left them leaned against the house wall, while the three of them decided to just sit in the grass, legs crossed and enjoy in the brightness of the day. While Kevin and Takeshi were debating about topics Tommy was not too familiar with, Tommy just let himself relax and soak in the warmness of the sun. Suddently a thought occoured to him and he decided to satisfly his curiousity.

" Sir Takeshi, sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering something. ", Tommy started, looking a bit embarrased as Kevin and Takeshi turned to him, Kevin looking at him with sheer curiousity and a faint smile, while the old man seemed to remain serious.

" What is bothering you? ", the old man asked politely, not seeming to mind the interruption.

Tommy looked around himself to see if there were any people on the street or the nearby yards, but as he ascertained there were none, he proceded to ask.

" You told us back in the Command Center that you served as a Morphin Guardian. But wasn't that over ten thousand years ago? I don't know too much about the lifespan of the people in the Universe, but isn't ten thousand years a bit too long? "

The old man just chuckled. " A good question. You see, even as we gave up the power, the Avatars offered to keep us alive until a new Guardian team is found. "

" Why is that? I thought you're done after you give up the power. "

" Tradition among Guardians is that the former members live until a new team is found, unless they choose otherwise or perish in battle. It is so they can teach and prepare their successors before they take the mantle."

" So which ones were you and Zordon? ", Kevin asked, slighly amused.

" I served as Red and Zordon served as White. ", Takeshi answered, a bit saddened as memories from long ago stemmed from that subject.

" But shouldn't you be teaching a Red Chosen then, and not me? ", Kevin asked slightly puzzled.

" I have yet to find a Red Chosen... And you, Kevin, do not have a predecessor to teach you, seeing the last one made the power unusable and had to be brought down by his own team. "

" What happened to the others? ", Tommy asked, curious to the fate of the previous team now.

" The former Pink Guardian is my wife, who is currently staying on the planet Layale, our homeplanet, and working with the Ryuu-Dai. ". Looking at the amused expressions of the two boys, he then added: " Usually in a team, Red and Pink Rangers were paired. It has become a kind of tradition I suppose. "

Tommy let out an amused " Go figure. " as he thought of Jason and Kimberly together, as the old man continued.

" The former Yellow Guardian, of Sirian descend, was last reported being on Liaria, helping the Liarians with their troubles. The former Black, a Grathan, has taken a diplomatic post on Eltar and as to my knowledge still resides there, apart from the occasional searches for the next Black. The former Blue, an Eltarian like Zordon, had taken to travel the Galaxy and improve his already very vast scientific knowledge. "

Kevin laughed. " The Blue sounds like he'd be a good friend for Billy. "

" Were there any others? ", Tommy asked eagerly.

" As you know, the White, Zordon, sacrificed his life to imprison Rita, so I'm afraid a potential White will have to come to him. The Green, a Xybrian, perished in battle about five thousand years ago and a successor has yet to be found. The Gold Guardian is still alive and well on Trifornia, home to the Gold Powers. "

" Sounds like the Guardians are a really mixed group of individuals from alot of planets. ", Kevin told them, fascinated.

" They indeed are. Among other things, it does promote good relations. Planetary leaders are often encouraged to follow the example of the Guardians' comradeship despite not being of the same species or planet. "

" So I guess being a Ranger has a great weight in politics as well. ", Tommy observed,

" That as well. Active or former Rangers can make a huge difference in interplanetary politics. "

" It seems like I got caught up in that one, didn't I? With the support to your Order and all. ", Kevin said bitterly while getting up.

" I'm afraid you have and I'm deeply sorry for that. ", the old man said, getting up himself and looking at his pupil. Tommy followed suit.

" No need to be sorry, I guess I can't change the fact I can use these powers. ", Kevin said, sounding a bit resigned to the fact and going for his backpack that was dropped next to the house wall. " Well, I have to head home. Got schoolwork to finish. "

" Wait up, I'd have to go as well. ", Tommy quickly said, while getting his own backpack. " Thank you for the training and the lemonade, sir. "

" You are very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin. ", the old man answered and Kevin just nodded. The older man couldn't help but watch fondly as the two teens left the yard and proceded to walk down the street, discussing something with interrest along the way.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was sitting on the window still, inhaling the fresh air and looking outside. He could not sleep, despite being tired from the day behind him. Nightmares kept plaguing the young man, changing regulary between his deadly faceoff with the Green Ranger in the Dark Dimension and his failed attempt at retrieving the Green Candle while he'd hear Tommy blaming him for the failure. Jason was heavily convinced that Tommy blamed him for the loss of the Green power, and he blamed himself for not being better prepared or being a better leader. This brought him to close himself off to the team, thinking that showing any kind of emotion would be a weakness, and approach his martial arts training and leadership of the team with a lot more seriousness and zeal, to the point of consuming him for moments. The only person whom he talked to was Kimberly, but even she couldn't reach to him as he kept assuring her he was fine.  
Hearing the croak of the window next to his opening, Jason turned his head to see his brother first look out of the window, then grinning at him and climbing out and sitting next to him.

" Up again, Jase? ", Kevin asked, slightly amused.

" Yeah, can't sleep. "

" You know, you keep up this way, and I'll have to remedy to that. Insomnia is nothing a good workout can't solve. ", Kevin grinned at Jason.

" It's not that. Nightmares again. ", Jason told him uneasly.

" About what? "

" About what happened. The Dark Dimension...and the Green Candle. "

" You're blaming yourself, aren't you? ", Kevin asked, fixing his gaze on his younger brother, making Jason shift in place uneasly. Kevin always knew to hit the spot that bothered him the most at any time. " Jason, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens! "

" You don't understand! If I had been more prepared, I could have gotten past Goldar, I could have gotten to the candle. ", Jason said in frustration.

" And if you'd gotten to the candle, then what? You'd be searching for a new Green Ranger right now and your best friend would be dead! Is that what you want? ", Kevin barked at him, now a bit angry at his brother for his reasoning.

" No... ", Jason answered, lowering his head and averting his brother's penetrating gaze.

" You were prepared as much as you could be. You couldn't morph while there was a chance civilians saw you. And Goldar is no joke to beat while unmorphed. "

" I bet you could do it though. ", Jason muttered somewhat, raising his eyes to see his brother looking at him with eyebrows raised.

" Me? Even if I could, Jase, I had a very different kind of training than what you did and I only regret I wasn't called sooner to help you out with the candle. Zordon called me only when Tommy got in trouble with the monster. "

" Besides, I know Tommy blames me for what happened. ", Jason stated sadly.

" I am pretty sure Tommy doesn't blame you. It was either his powers or his life. "

" I don't know, Kev... I hope I did not make the wrong decision. "

" How about you go talk to Tommy then? Talk to Tommy and see what he thinks, if it will put you at ease. "

" Alright, I will. ", Jason told him unconvincingly.

Kevin nodded and got his feet on the window still, then proceded to jump silently back into his room.

" I'm off to bed, Jase. You'd do well to catch some rest yourself. We both have classes tomorrow morning. "

" Alright, good night Kev. ", Jason said, re-entering his own room. Hearing no answer, he kept the window open and climbed back into bed, letting his mind drift and soon falling asleep, going towards another day.

In the meantime, Goldar had been quietly running among Earth's landscape towards a cave he knew was unused and where he could hide for the time being. Finster had caught him earlier in packing to leave the Moon Palace, but, to Goldar's surprise, instead of reporting him to Rita, he gave Goldar a few charms that would keep him undetected and performed a teleportation spell to send him to Earth. Finster's dislike for the sorceress had surprised Goldar initially, but looking back at it, Goldar figured that Finster was probably another of the alchemists and warriors forcibly enlisted into her service. Silently, he hoped that the small dog-like alien stays safe once Lord Zedd arrives.  
Arriving in the cave, Goldar dropped the bag which contained what meager clothes he had left and placed his sword sheathed leaning against the cavern wall, then he dropped next to it. Placing his head near his knees, Goldar hoped he's catch some sleep and then he'd have to figure how to approach the Rangers without risking to be blown apart by their weapons. It will be no easy task.

* * *

The next day Angel Grove High was bustling with activity. Countless students went around the hallways, proceding to their classes with haste. The main hallways were lined with lockers, one per student, around which the students would gather to talk shortly before taking their leave for the next class. Kimberly and Trini had just arrived to their own lockers with books in hand, looking at the stream of students pass them by in both direction.

" Don't look behind, idiot gang coming up. ", Trini whispered to Kimberly just as two teens separated from the groups of students and started walking towards them. One skinny and tall, the other a bit shorter and fat, the two wore black leather jackets, with small chains dangling from the belts and pockets. To anyone new, Bulk and Skull would give the impression of hardcore thugs until one actually comes face to face with them, when their idiocy and illusions of grandeur come to show.

" Why hello there, babe! ", Skull said, pulling Kimberly by the shoulder, making her turn around and looking at her lustfully. " Wanna go on a date tonight?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and then looked at Skull with a look that, if looks could kill, would have killed Skull three times over in the last two seconds.

" Only when Hell freezes over, Skull. Probably not even then. "

" Come on! How can two gorgeus babes like that not want two studs like ourselves? ", Bulk exclaimed.

" Get a grip, Bulk. ", Trini told him, shooting him a glare.

" Why don't you two leave the girls alone finally? ", came a voice behind Trini and Kimberly, which turned to be Zack's, who was approaching them in Billy's company. " You do know Kimberly's involved with Jason anyways. ", he stated firmly.

" The bitch's involved with the dumb jock, how true. Come on Skull, there are girls who are just waiting for a chance with us. ", Bulk shot venomously, but as he proceded to grab Skull by the arm to turn him away, his head started ringing from a hit to the side of the head. Bulk turned furiously to see his attacker just to meet eyes to eyes with Kevin, the older teen almost towering above him, his gaze fixed menacingly on both Bulk and Skull. Skull just froze in place as he saw who was that hit Bulk and couldn't help but stare.

" I suggest you apologise to the girl. ", Kevin growled at him. " Now. "

Bulk just gulped and turned to face Kimberly, who was looking at him with eyes narrowed on him, and her head slightly tilted to the right, her arms crossed over her chest. Bulk just knew he had to do it, rumor around the school had it Jason's brother was nobody to trifle with or cross. They had heard a gang of older bullies tried to harass a kid not unlike Billy in his presence, and if the rumor was anything to go by, they were granted a week's stay in the hospital due to injuries.

" I – I – I'm sorry, Kimberly. ", Bulk stuttered, "Hope you accept my apology. "

Kimberly just nodded in agreement and the group watched the two taking their leave with haste, looking over their shoulder as to make sure none of the teens would follow them.

" Kevin, you didn't need to do that. You could have gotten yourself in trouble! ", Kimberly chastised Kevin for his sometimes impulsive behavior, who kept casting side glances along the corridor as to look for someone.

" Kim, I'm not allowing anyone to call you anything nearly remote to what he called you, and anyone who does so will have to answer to me. Or Jason, provided he's around. ", Kevin answered firmly and proudly, at the last part adding some bitterness about the apparent absence of his younger brother. "Speaking of Jason, have you seen him? "

" No, we haven't seen him aside in class. ", Zack replied. " And he seems to evade talking to us then if we even try to crack the topic of Tommy's leaving. "

" It seems that Jason refuses to arcknowledge and discuss the issue created by Tommy's forced absence from the team. ", Billy said, looking at the group.

" It's not like we haven't tried so far, Billy. ", Trini said in exasperation. " You all know how stubborn Jase can be when it comes admitting something's wrong or that he needs help. "

" I've tried to talk to him, but he keeps insisting that he's fine. ", Kimberly told them. " And it's not like I haven't tried anything I could think of to open up. "

" He feels guilty and we all know it. ", Kevin told them. " He's going to try and make up his apparent mistake by pushing himself to the limit in battle. " Everyone just nodded at the statement. " I talked to him last night and found out that he thinks he didn't do a good decision and he hasn't been a good leader. What's worse, he thinks Tommy blames him for the loss. "

" You really think he'll talk to Tommy? ", Trini asked him.

" Nope. So here's what we'll do...", Kevin leaned over and motioned to the group to do the same, then whispered the plan to them. After nodding in agreement, the group split up and while Kevin went up the stairs to the computer labs, the rest of the group left along a side corridor to attend their next Literature class.

Later that day, Jason was working out in the Youth Centre, furiously launching punch after punch into the punching bag in front of him. He had been so concentrated on the workout he failed to notice Kimberly and Kevin approaching the mats and looking at him.

" Easy there Jase, the bag can't defend itself! ", Kevin exclaimed in a joking tone, causing Kimberly to giggle slightly and Jason to look up at them, causing the bag to hit him. Rubbing the place on his chest where the bag had hit, Jason grabbed his towel that was placed in arm's reach and proceded to greet Kevin with a smile and Kimberly with a kiss on the cheek.

" What brings you two here? ", he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

" Do I really need a reason to come see my brother work out? ", Kevin replied, smiling.

" Myself and the rest of the gang are going to the beach later, after we finish our school assignments. We thought you might want to join us. ", Kimberly said.

" Sure, Kim. Where do I meet you? ", Jason asked, not noticing Kevin turning around and looking at the doorway.

" We'll all meet on that secluded spot at the beach where you and Jeremy were last time. Is meeting in two hours fine with you? "

" Yeah. I'll see you there, then. "

" See you later, Jase. ", Kimberly said and gave him a peck on the cheek, then turned to leave. Kevin just nodded at him and proceded to follow her out.  
The moment they were out of the Youth Centre, the two found Zack, Trini and Billy waiting for them at the doorway. At the inquiring expressions of the three, Kimberly just grinned and Kevin simply said: " It's a go. "  
Zack and Trini just nodded, then headed towards Angel Grove Park where they knew they'd find Tommy. Kimberly went with them, while Billy and Kevin headed towards Angel Grove High while absorbed in a heated discussion.

Tommy was practicing in the park alone when he noticed Trini, Kimberly and Zack walking casually towards him, chatting cheerfully. He finished going through his kata just as the trio came to a stop near him.

" Hey Tommy, what's up bud? ", Zack greeted him, high-fiveing the other teen eagerly.

" Not much Zack. What brings you three here? ", Tommy asked, curious.

" We wanted to ask you if you felt like joining us at the beach later today. ", Trini told him, smiling.

" I'd love to. Where do I meet you guys? ", Tommy answered. It was nice to know that even though he was not an active member of the team anymore, he was still their friend.

" There's a small rock formation resembling a pier a short walk away from where we last ...had that disagreement. ", Kimberly told him, wishing she didn't need to mention the last fight between Tommy and Jason back when Tommy was under Rita's spell.

Tommy's eyes clouded a little at the mention, but he instantly shook his guilt-ridden memories away and he smiled at the trio. "I'll deffinitely be there. "

" Awesome. We'll see you there in an hour and 45. ", Zack exclaimed, slapping Tommy on the shoulder.

" We'll see you there, then. ", Kimberly said flashing a smile at the teen. Tommy just nodded and watched as the three turned away and started to leave. Between them, Kimberly, Trini and Zack exchanged grins and glances before parting ways.

* * *

Later Jason was pacing around the agreed spot of the meeting. It was very unlike the others to be late, and he had been sure he got the time right. Stopping just to throw a quick glance to his wrist watch, he sighed. Could it be that he got there early? He went to sit on a nearby rock, looking out at the sea and drifting back to his thoughts of the last several days.

Goldar had been lurking in the nearby bushes. He considered it a lucky coincidence that he saw the Red Ranger walk alone for a change. Perhaps he could talk to the Ranger without too much fear. He knew that Zordon's Rangers do not provoke a battle, but given the circumstances of the past several days, Goldar knew he would not be a welcome sight for the Red Ranger. He was about to step out and approach the youth, but he suddently heard another set of footsteps coming his way. Quickly withdrawing back into the bushes, he watched patiently the event to unfold.

Tommy quickly approached the spot where the group said they'd meet, congratulating himself for the fact that at least this once he did not forget about the meeting. Approaching, he noticed there was just one figure sitting at a rock, and as he drew closer, he recognised Jason. Wondering where the rest were, Tommy silently approached Jason and tapped him on the shoulder. The other teen turned around startled, then glared at him.

" Hey Jase. What are you doing all alone here? ", Tommy asked, giving an amused look to Jason's momentary glare.

" Damn, Tommy, you startled me. I was supposed to meet the rest of the group here but for some reason they're not here. "

" I was supposed to meet up with them here as well. You don't suppose something happened in the meantime? "

" Nah, they'd have told us. Probably. ", Jason frowned.

" So what's got you so in thought? ", Tommy asked him, chuckling slightly. " You were properly distraught not to hear me coming. "

" Oh, it's the last few days...", Jason answered vaguely, wishing he did not have this conversation with a man who probably blamed him for his forced retirement from the team.

" You're blaming yourself for what happened, ain't ya Jase? ", Tommy said, taking a seat next to Jason on the sand.

" Am I that obvious? ", Jason remarked bitterly.

" Sure. And Billy told me yesterday evening that you haven't really been the most sociable the last few days. "

" Yeah, well, I can't help but blame myself for what happened. If I had been more prepared, I could have saved your powers. I'm a lousy leader. Who wouldn't blame me for what happened. ", the teen in red remarked bitterly.

" I don't blame you, for one. ", Tommy stated and Jason eyed him in surprise. " We both know it was a matter of saving either my powers or my life. "

" I know, just...", Jason started. " If I had been better prepared as a combatant, I could have beaten Goldar. "

" Goldar is a lot tougher to face unmorphed, and you better than anyone of us know it. Nobody of us predicted that Rita would send down such a tough monster like she did. And I guess we didn't think to call your brother to help us out with the Dark Dimension. "

" I guess. ", Jason said unconvinced.

" Jase, it's all in the past now. I don't blame you, seriously. At least I know my power is in good hands. Yours. "

" Thanks Tommy. ", Jason replied, seeming a bit cheered up finally. A thought crossed his mind and he slapped his forehead. " I think I've been had. "

" Eh? ", Tommy just looked at Jason puzzled.

" The rest of the gang didn't show up. They've set this up. "

" Why would they do that? ", Tommy replied, laughing.

" They knew I would not talk to you about this otherwise. And I think I know just the person to blame. ", Jason told him, now trying not to laugh himself.

" Let me guess... Your brother? "

" Exactly. My dearest older brother. One day I'm going to... ", Jason muttered, or tried to do so with any conviction, seeing as he still tried to supress laughing about the entire thing.

" Going to what Jase? ", Tommy just laughed. " We know he did it with the best intentions. "

" Best intentions my ass. Sometimes he's just being an overprotective jerk who sticks his nose into my bussiness. "

" Can't blame an older brother. Wish I had one at times. ", Tommy just told him, grinning.

With that, the two teens just started talking about the perks of having siblings and soon they randomly switched between topics, laughing. Despite the obvious set up, Jason ended up totally cheered up with the staged meeting as the two teens talked to each other.

* * *

Goldar was still watching from his hiding spot in the bushes. Having overheard the entire conversation, he cursed himself for the timing. He still had to talk to the Red Ranger and having the former Green with him made no difference in his eyes. Or so he hoped. He stepped out of the bush cautiously and proceded towards the two teens. Jason suddently heard sound of heavy footsteps on the sand behind them and whirled around, Tommy following his friend's gaze. The sight which greeted them confused them. Goldar was coming towards them, but not in his usual armor. He wore something that resembled black tight cotton pants and a black tunic, with golden ornate lining running along the edge. The massive longsword was sheated in a finely crafted leather sheath hanging from Goldar's belt. The moment he saw the two teens see him and drop into battle stances, Goldar raised his hands high.

" I mean you no harm! ", he yelled, stepping to the two cautiously.

" Yeah, right. ", Jason sneered at the alien.

" What do you want Goldar? ", Tommy asked cautiously.

" I want to talk. I have information Zordon might appreciate. "

" And what if you decide to trash the Command Center instead if we brought you there? Why can't you just tell us right now? "

" Because I know you Rangers have safety procedures for potential intruders like me. You forget that the Green Ranger once breached the Command Center on Rita's orders. ", Goldar pointed out and Tommy hung his head in shame slightly.  
" Also I want to prove to you I am trustworthy. One chance is all I ask. ", Goldar said, lowering his head and watching the sand, awaiting for an answer.

Jason didn't want to trust Goldar at all. He had all the reasons not to. Goldar had caused an enormous ammount of damage to the Rangers and to the city. But his gut feeling told him something else. To give the alien standing in front of him a chance. He felt that, once again, a huge decision was awaiting him. Would he make the right asessment or be horribly wrong? Juggling the decisions in his head, Jason observed the alien in front of him. He was not in armor, and by now, he could have used that sword on both of them if he wanted. Yet they were still alive, unharmed and Goldar just stoically stood awaiting a verdict. Jason motioned Tommy to stand next to Goldar and grab Jason's shoulder, while Jason stood in the middle of them, grabbed Goldar by the arm and hitting the teleportation bottun. Two streaks of white and a red one went across the sky.

Zordon was surprised to see the teleportation stream activated, considering there was no emergency going on at the moment and the city was quiet and safe. It surprised the old sage even more to see Goldar materialize along with the Red Ranger and the former Green Ranger.

" Ay ay ay! Jason, what is Goldar doing with you? ", Alpha said panicky while taking a few steps back and activating a stasis field around Goldar. Jason took a step forward and looked at the wise sage in the time warp, then bowed his head awaiting reprimands.

" JASON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? ", Zordon inquired, wondering what his Ranger team leader was thinking to bring a known enemy into the Command Center.

" Honorable Morphin Master, I asked him to bring me here so I may speak to you. ", Goldar spoke up, bowing slightly to Zordon. Tommy had just taken a few steps back and leaned against a console, watching how things will turn out.

" WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM US, GOLDAR? ", Zordon asked sternly, watching the alien's reaction.

" Forgiveness. A chance to make up for what I had done. ", Goldar replied with his head low.

" And why did you decide to come forth now after all this time? ", Jason asked him.

" I have learned that yet another evil conqueror has set his sights on your planet. Lord Zedd is making his way here. "

" IF THAT IS TRUE, CAMIAN, THEN WE ARE ALL IN GREAT DANGER. "

" A fellow Camian warrior has been to visit me just two days ago and informed me that Lord Zedd is at this moment on the way aboard his own Zord, Serpenterra. I thought you should know. "

" WHY A SUDDEN CHANGE OF ALLEGIANCE, GOLDAR? I HAD THE IMPRESSION YOU WERE CONTENT SERVING RITA REPULSA. "

" Zordon, I have been drafted into the service, as have many other warriors been "drafted" by the UAE. I had hoped you would understood the background I'm coming from. "

" DESPITE THAT, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT FROM US IN EXCHANGE FOR THIS INFORMATION? "

" A chance to help. "

" You had your chance to help, back in the Dark Dimension. ", Tommy suddently sneered at him.

" Tommy's right. You could have let me pass to save his powers. ", Jason said, eyeing the alien.

" I could not, human. Rita was watching. If there were more of you, I could have feigned defeat and easly let you do away with the blasted candle. But with just you there, she would have known something was not right, and we would have both met with an ugly fate. "

" Let's say that is true. What spurred you to want to help us? ", Jason asked suspiciously.

" The incident at the temple in Astana. ", Goldar said and both Jason and Tommy recalled not too fondly the battle where Jason's brother almost killed them.

" Your brother is a Chosen for the Morphin Guardian powers, Red Ranger. Or do you not know it? "

" We know of it. And what would that have to do with you? ", Jason told him.

" A CAMIAN HAS BEEN THE ONE TO RENDER THE POWERS UNUSABLE. EVER SINCE THAT EVENT, THE PLANET, WHO HAD ERRONEOUSLY FOLLOWED THE GUARDIAN IN HIS EVIL WAYS, HAS BEEN CAST ASIDE BY THE INTERGALACTIC ALLIANCE OF GOOD DESPITE CAMIAN EFFORTS TO SEEK REDEMPTION FOR THE MISTAKE. THEY ARE NOW MOSTLY FREELANCE WARRIORS, OR ARE FORCED TO ENLIST IN THE SERVICE OF THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL. THERE IS ALSO A FACTION OF CAMIANS WHO OPENLY SUPPORT THE UAE IN THEIR EFFORTS. ", Zordon explained.

" Exactly. And I would like to offer my services in training and aiding the future Guardian in his endeavors. ", Goldar stated.

" Sounds like political power play to me. ", Jason just muttered.

" BEING A RANGER IS MORE RELATED TO INTERGALACTIC POLITICS THAN YOU THINK, JASON. AND IN THIS CASE, BOTH OF THE SIDES HAVE BEEN AT FAULT. WHILE THE CAMIANS STUGGLE TO DEAL WITH THE FACTION SUPPORTING THE UAE, THE INTERGALACTIC COMMUNITY REFUSES TO SEE THAT MOST OF THE CAMIANS IN UAE'S SERVICE ARE FORCED THERE, WHILE OPEN ACTS OF DEFIANCE ARE RARE, DUE TO THOSE WARRIORS HAVING TO THINK ABOUT THEIR VERY LIVES OFTEN HANGING IN BALANCE. THE FACT THAT GOLDAR DECIDED TO COME FORTH DESPITE THE RISK HAS SOME WEIGHT. "

" I still don't trust him. ", Jason shot out, eyeing Goldar menacingly.

" NEITHER ARE YOU EXPECTED TO. ", Zordon replied and then turned his gaze towards the Camian. " AS FOR YOUR REQUEST, YOU WILL HAVE TO APPROACH THE CHOSEN YOURSELF, AND HIS TRAINER. IT IS THEIR CHOICE IF YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO HELP OUT. I SUSPECT, HOWEVER, THAT YOU WILL NEED TO GAIN THE TRUST OF THE ENTIRE TEAM. "

Goldar just bowed to the sage. "It means already a lot that you were willing to hear me out. You have my gratitude. "

Zordon nodded to the two teens and the three were teleported out to the beach again. Zordon watched the teens part ways with the Camian and then, expecting to see the alien to vanish in a streak of black light once out of sight, he was surprised to see Goldar make his way to a secluded cave where he settled. The Viewing Globe showed his scarce possessions placed neatly inside the cave, as if he was thoughtfully prepared for a prolonged stay.

" ALPHA, RUN A SCAN ON THE CAVE PERIMETER IF YOU WILL. "

" At once Zordon. ", the little robot said and started moving between the computer consoles. Shortly results came up.

" Ay ay ay, Zordon. There seem to be charms contained inside the cave, but the readouts point them to be oriented towards repelling any kind of search Rita might conduct. We have clear scans. "

" GOLDAR IS NOT RETURNING TO THE MOON PALACE THEN. IT CAN ONLY MEAN HE REALLY DESERTED RITA'S SERVICE. "

" But is he trustworthy? ", Alpha voiced cautiously as much as a robot could.

" ONLY TIME WILL TELL, ALPHA. THE CAMIANS HAVE BEEN VERY SENSITIVE TO ANYTHING DEALING WITH GUARDIANS, AND I BELIEVE THIS ONE MEANS WELL. "

The old sage and the little robot continued to keep an eye on both Goldar and the teens, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst that the future could bring.


	7. CH7 Of Angry Witches

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers. Not me.

_Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. My inspiration just took a summer vacation without consulting me, leaving me to contend with college exams, eye surgery (A month without reading anything, let alone writing. Mental torture.), summer accountancy work, more exams and finally fixing my PC. Now that I'm back again with some ideas, I'll see to update as soon as possibile. Possibly after I catch up to MMPR Season 2 again. It's been too long. Reviews, constructive critics and suggestions more than appreciated._

**Chapter 7: Of Angry Witches and Secrets**

That evening Jason stumbled home after hanging out with Tommy for the remainder of the day and going through schoolwork with him. His parents, Amy and Michael Lee Scott, had scolded him for several minutes for not informing him of his intent to stay out so long, but then gave up when they saw how sorry Jason was for the slight. After the dinner, Jason made his way upstairs and without knocking opened the door to his brother's room. Kevin was almost sprawled on the bed, reading a book and as he heard the door open, he peeked above the book, an eyebrow raised.

"That was real nice of you today, Kevin. Ditching on a meeting. ", Jason smirked at him.

"Oh, something came up so I couldn't come around. ", Kevin replied, smiling, and pointed to the dark grey colored communicator he wore.

" I'm not exactly buying that, Kev. The entire group did not show. Aside Tommy. And you had a day off today. ", Jason pointed out, looking annoyed.

" So you figured it out? ", Kevin asked, rather amused how the conversation was turning out.

" Yep. You and the rest of the gang conveniently set me up with talking to Tommy. "

" I just did what was needed. ", came the calm reply.

" Since when do you know what's needed when I'm concerned ?", Jason almost shouted, but reminded himself to keep his voice down as to not attract the attention of their parents. He was, however, mad at his brother for being nosy.

" You really expect me to stand around and watch you mope around in guilt? That the rest of the group is going to stand around and watch you wallow in guilt?", Kevin replied now almost irritated.  
Jason bowed his head down in thought as the point finally started to hit home.

" Your friends care about you, Jason. And they have tried, time and time again, to talk to you and to make you realize that what happened was not your fault. But you didn't listen. So I had to do something, whether you like it or not. ", Kevin continued, his tone raised and his sight fixed on Jason with a penetrating gaze, the book he was reading was now on laying the bed open.

" But you didn't have to get Tommy in such an awkward position. ", Jason argued, eyes glued to the floor, like he suddently found an interrest in the carpet.

" Tommy was asking about you the other day. Billy told him vaguely that you weren't really sociable, with enough hints that Tommy quickly figured what was going on. But whenever someone approached you to talk, you'd wave them off so we had to do something. "

" So he was in on the fake meeting? "

" No, he wasn't. I'm sure he would have thought it would be a bad idea. And if I'm correct, he got a call from Trini explaining what happened just around dinner time. "

Jason just sighed. Kevin motioned Jason to sit on the bed next to him and Jason complied reluctantly.

" Have you got the reassurances you need now?", Kevin asked gently.

" I suppose I have. ", Jason replied. " I just don't like the way you guys went about doing it. "

" Jase, if it means you'll be more sure of yourself, I think you're an awesome leader. You do so well teaching kids in the Youth Center, and people seem confortable when you're in the lead. Me, I couldn't lead people out of the metaphoric wet paper bag, you and I both know that. I keep people at an arm's distance and bury myself in studies and martial arts. You, however, are a natural as a leader. I saw it when I watch you teach the kids and when I see you fight the ugly space witch. All that happened is not your fault. You did your best at the time, and I know you won't allow it to happen again."

" You're right. ", Jason replied, nodding. " I suppose I was a bit too stubborn to see that. "

" Runs in the family. And I know you'd do the same for me if it came to it. Brothers look for each other you know. ", Kevin reassured him. " Anything else you needed?"

" Oh, nothing. What are you reading? ", Jason asked, grinning. With that they talked and teased each other for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

The next several days passed quite idilically for the Rangers, if not for the usual hassle of schoolwork and tests. Jason opted not to tell the rest of the team nor his brother about his encounter with Goldar or the fact that he had brought Goldar to the Command Center due to the fact he was still doubting his decision regarding Goldar, and in his brother's case, he didn't want a lecture about being careless. Tommy, out of respect for Jason, had decided to keep quiet about the event as well until Jason was ready to tell the rest of the group himself. With the literature exam come and gone, the Rangers had first kept busy with studying and afterwards with partecipating in community events.  
Goldar, from his side, spent the days observing the Rangers how he could, while at the same time playing hide-and-seek with the rest of the populace so that he doesn't alarm them with his presence. He would try catching a glimpse at Kevin's training sessions in hopes to finally talk to the teen, but he could never catch him and his teacher in a secluded spot where other people wouldn't see him. He also had a fairly good idea that the young human will not take well seeing him, but knowing who his teacher was, he also hoped that his teacher would be able to restrain the teen long enough for them to only talk.  
The only one not happy with the entire situation was Rita, who, having finally heard of Goldar's desertion from her service a couple of days after he left, raged for a time with her subordinates as to why nobody had told her sooner and why nobody tried to stop him. Squatt and Baboo denied knowing anything about it (which they didn't anyways), Finster made a hasty excuse of being a simple monser maker, not a fighter and hence not being able to stop Goldar, and Scorpina, rolling her eyes, told Rita she was unaware Goldar had left the Palace. In truth, Scorpina did not much care for the Camian, she was fighting the Rangers out of a favor to Rita, and one more enemy more or less did not make a big deal to her. Rita was not too satisfied with the answers received and started making plans to make both the Rangers and Goldar pay. Thus, she decided to unleash her latest monster on them on a Saturday afternoon, intent on causing as much damage as possibile.

* * *

The Rangers had gathered on Saturday to watch the Junion High soccer practice. Ernie had put a good team together, and the Rangers have watched and assisted the boys prepare for their first game that would be held next weekend.

" They boys are really good, don't you think?", Kimberly commented with a smile.

" Yeah, Ernie is really trying with them. ", Trini replied.

" It does help that Zack and Jason are down there as well, assisting in the training. ", Billy added.

" Yea, it's so nice of them to have offered to help Ernie, don't you think so?", Trini asked.

As the other two nodded in agreement, they watched Zack and Jason running along with the boys, assisting them in working as a team and encouraging them. Every now and then they would swap the more tired of the boys with those sitting in reserve, so each of them could try playing in a position.  
Meanwhile, Kevin and his elder teacher had taken to the park to do some practice, not bothered by the pass-bys who'd often shoot a glance towards where they were working out, or by the small audience that would form at times to then disband. For purpoises of training, Kevin had to take with him the Guardian longsword, which was carefully covered by the stack of weapons consisting of the sword his teacher used for practice, two _bo_ staves and two katanas. At a point, Tommy stumbled on the two training, and had opted to sit and watch the two men practice with admiration.

In the Moon Palace, fuming with rage, Rita watched the scene on Earth unfold. Turning around from the balcony, she skreeched furiously: "Finster!"

The little dog-like creature shyly approached the steps of the balcony with his eyes pointed to the floor. " You called, my Queen?"

Rita glared at him. " Of course I did! I want you to create the Slippery Shark to send down to Earth. It is time we give the Rangers a fight they will never forget! And call Scorpina here while you're at it."

" At once, my Queen. ", Finster answered bowing and retreated to his laboratory, beforehand informing Scorpina that Rita wanted to see her.  
Just as Rita turned again to watch the Earth, Scorpina entered the vast hall that served as a sort of throne and meeting room. Reaching the steps to the balcony, Scorpina bowed.

" You sent for me?", she queried.

" Ah yes, ", Rita replied, turning to observe her only remaining general. " Finster will soon have the Slippery Shark out of the Monster Maker and I want you to go down to Earth alongside it."

"Is that it?", Scorpina asked without too much interrest, because that sounded just as any other attack Rita usually did.

" No. You will take five squads of Putty Patrollers with you and, while the Rangers are distracted with the monster, do as much damage and civilian casualties as you can. We will make the Rangers remember this day. "

Scorpina raised an eyebrow in interrest. Destruction of buildings and property was something they'd commonly only do to lure the Rangers out and, while civilian casualties cannot be avoided in the battles with the Megazord, they were never explicitly ordered. But this time, it seemed like Rita meant to seriously inflict what damage she could to the Rangers. The Slippery Shark came suddently into the hall, bowing to Rita. Rita critically observed Finster's latest work, then briefed the monster and sent him off to Earth, with Scorpina and the Putties soon to follow.

* * *

As the kids were running in the soccer field with Jason and Zack, Jason's communicator suddently chirped with the familiar six-toned beep. Jason shot a concerned look to Zack, who immediately understood the message behind it and suddently yelled: "Alright kids, that's it for now!"

As the kids made their way to the benches to get their stuff, Jason motioned to Kimberly, Trini and Billy to approach. The five teens quietly moved from the crowd of kids and their parents towards a spot where people couldn't hear them and Jason was able to finally answer the communicator.

" We read you, Zordon. ", Jason answered for everyone.

" _JASON, RITA HAS SENT DOWN ANOTHER MONSTER NOT FAR FROM YOUR LOCATION. YOU WILL HAVE TO COME HERE TO MORPH AT ONCE BEFORE IT DOES TOO MUCH DAMAGE._ ", Zordon informed them.

The teens looked at each other concerned, then in silent agreement they rushed towards the nearest alley where they could teleport without being seen. Soon enough, five streaks of light raced across the sky.

In the Command Center, the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe as Zordon showed them the latest monster unleashed by Rita.

" ITS NAME IS THE SLIPPERY SHARK. ", Zordon explained. " IT HAS THE CAPABILITY TO MOVE AT GREAT SPEED, AS WELL AS CONCEALING ITSELF UNDER THE EARTH AND MOVE THAT WAY. ITS FIN THROW CAN BE DEVASTATING IF IT CATCHES YOU UNAWARE. "

The Rangers watched the scene unfolding on the Viewing Globe with an expression of surprise. The monster had already caused considerable damage for the short amount of time it had been on Earth and the Rangers looked at each other with concern.

" Rita seems to have become more brazen in this attack. ", Billy pointed out.

" You're right. We have to get down there and stop it. ", Trini added.

Jason stepped forward in front of the group, with his hand behind his back. "It's morphin time!"

The Rangers materialized in the town, right where the Slippery Shark had finished damaging several vehicles and injured quite a few of the fleeing civilians. The monster caught the glimpse of teleportation and turned to face the newcomers.

" Ah! Just who I was expecting. ", the monster roared. " Prepare to be annihlated, Rangers. "

" Not if we have anything to say about it! You're going down!", the Red Ranger shot back and motioned to the Rangers to spread out.

" We will see about that soon enough. ", the monster growled, throwing its fin at the Yellow and Black Rangers, causing them to have to leap aside to evade the blow, but also missing by inches a civilian who was trying to make his way out of the fighting zone. Billy looked with concern around himself, the targeting reticle in his visor scanning the battlefield. They were in one of the main streets, the building have suffered medium damage already and a lot of cars has been destroyed. The main problem, however, were the civilians who were trying to make their way out of the fighting zone but were risking to be hit by one of the stray blasts during the fight.  
" Red! We need to get the civilians out of here! ", he yelled at Jason, who nodded.

" You and Pink get the civilians out of here. ", Jason ordered over the internal comm. "Me and the rest will try to lure this monster out of the city to minimize damage. "

Billy just nodded as the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers opened fire from their Blade Blasters, drawing the monster's anger on themselves, while he and Kimberly helped the remaining civilians to get out of the fight.

Just as Kevin and his teacher sat at the clearing to take a break, a powerful explosion from the direction of the soccer field made them and Tommy scramble to their feet. They watched in horror as some of the civilians ran past them, yelling " Run! Monsters are here!" as they made their way out of the park as fast as possibile. The teen and the older man strapped on their weapons while exchanging worried glances, a staff each strapped on their back and tieing the longsword sheats to their belts. The handed the katanas to Tommy along with the belt where he could strap the sheaths. Just as they finished, Kevin's communicator beeped and in silent agreement, Kevin didn't even bother to answer, but ran along with his teacher to the source of the commotion.

Goldar has been practicing with his sword in a clearing in the forest near town when a distant roar of explosion caught his attention. With a concerned expession he wasted no time to sheath his sword and take flight towards town, hoping he would make it in time to help the Rangers in their battle.

While the Slippery Shark had been sent off to the more bussiness oriented part of the city, Scorpina and her troop of 50 Putties had been sent off to the park where the Rangers had previously spent their time training the soccer team just a few minutes after the Rangers had teleported away. She wasted no time to order the Putties to take out as many civilians as they could, and was enjoying using some of the fleeing humans as target practice for her energy blasts. As the adults and the kids alike scrambled to get away from this attack, explosions dotted the area, injuring many and killing some. The smell of burnt grass and charred flesh reminded Scorpina of the good old days of conquest and she watched with an evil grin as some Putties chased after humans, others taking their time to destroy public property. Just as Scorpina turned, her gaze fell upon a small boy who was frozen in fear and watching at her. Smiling wickedly, she drew her sword at the boy and was ready to fire.

" Stop right there! ", a voice called on her. As she turned, she saw a well built teen in a white shirt and dark blue trousers running up to her with a longsword drawn, and apparently only some kind of long staff slung over his back. She just widened her smile, recognising the human and relishing in the fact that he'll be too late to save the boy.

Goldar has flown through the air with all the speed he could muster, closing in to the area where the explosions were originating. The sight that greeted him made him draw a deep breath: Putties were chasing after humans, many of the humans were injured, some were dead. What made his eyes widen was the sight of Scorpina holding her sword towards a boy, and a teen running towards her with a sword, but still too far away. Goldar recognised the sword in the teen's hand immediately and, not caring about the scared looks the fleeing humans were shooting towards him, he zipped through the air in the line straight in front of the small boy. As the energy bolt from Scorpina's sword fired, it bounced off Goldar's sword as he landed in front of the bow, sword drawn and wings spread. Scorpina just laughed as she looked at Goldar, then at the teen with the longsword standing at the side with the weapon drawn and eye darting from her to Goldar.

" Don't you dare hurt the boy, you monster!", Kevin yelled at Goldar, turning the Dragon Sword slightly towards the camian.

" Well what do you know! The traitor has shown up!", Scorpina taunted Goldar with a smirk. " You know, Rita wants your head. "

" I will not let you or Rita hurt these people any more than you already have, Scorpina. ", Goldar growled at her. Kevin suddently stood there dumbfolded, trying to reason what was going on in front of him, with his sword still drawn and ready in front of his face, his eyes darting from the two aliens who once were comrades in arms and now seemed bitter enemies. The small kid seemed to take that as a cue to finally stop standing and run away from the combat to unfold.

" I know what are you trying to do, Goldar, even while Rita doesn't. And you have just failed. ", Scorpina taunted the alien and suddently launched herself at Kevin. The teen had been distracted by what he just saw and heard that he barely managed to parry the thrust of her sword. She spun at him, backhanding him and scratching his face badly in the process, she suddently charged her sword. As Kevin reeled in from the surprise attack and turned his head towards her, he could only partially raise his sword as her sword let out the energy charge ten inches from his chest, hitting him at point blank. Part of the blast was absorbed or deflected by his own half-raised sword but a good deal went through. His shirt caught fire and the heat proceded to burn into his chest and spreading to his shoulders and a bit towards his abdomen, sending him flying on the floor and screaming with agony. Goldar had been so sure Scorpina would strike at him and not at the teen that the surprise attack caught him off guard. He sprung after her to parry her sword, but he was not quick enough to prevent her to land her final blow. The sight of the boy he swore he would protect on the dirt hissing and yelling in pain spurred Goldar onwards and he locked with Scorpina in a fierce duel.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rangers have been worn out by their own battle. The Slippery Shark proved to be too fast for them to hit, and they could only watch as the fin made towards them when the monster was moving under the ground. The good news was that they had lured the monster out of the city and Kimberly and Billy could return to help them in combat instead of worrying about getting civilians out of hit range. Kimberly placed herself at a higher ground and held a Power Arrow ready in her bow, looking for the familiar fin to enter sight. Zack had taken a different position, with his Power Axe in cannon mode, the targeting reticle in his visor frantically following his eyes. Jason, Trini and Billy had spread in the middle of the area overlooked by their two comrades, tightly clutching their Blade Blasters in anticipation. Jason almost jumped as his internal comm gave a beeping sound, and he faintly smiled as he saw the other two have the same reaction.

" RANGERS, YOU WILL HAVE TO FINISH YOUR FIGHT AS SOON AS POSSIBILE. ", Zordon's voice came over the speakers in their helmets. " SCORPINA AND A BIG NUMBER OF PUTTIES HAVE APPEARED IN THE PARK AND HAVE BEEN ATTACKING CIVILIANS. KEVIN, TAKESHI AND TOMMY HAVE GONE INTO ACTION TO PROTECT THEM, BUT YOU MUST HURRY. "

The Rangers turned to look at each other, at what could be taken as exchanging worried glances. Jason confirmed that they got the message just as Kimberly sighted the fin of the Slippery Shark going near the three Rangers. She and Zack fired, managing to get in a few shots, enough for the Shark to decide that it would be better to be above ground. Just as it jumped out of the ground, the other three Rangers riddled it full with blows from their Blasters, staggering it a bit. Taking advantage of the temporary disorientation of the monster, Jason nodded to the others as they proceded to take their Power Weapons out of their hiding places and assembled the Power Blaster. Just as the monster put itself together, it got blasted away by the combined energy of the five Rangers. The Rangers wasted no time tomake their way to the park.

Tommy and the elder Takeshi, meanwhile, were hunting Putties across the park, Tommy using the two katanas that were given to him, and the elder man using a longsword. Some groups were tougher to break apart than others, and they had a hard time scrambling to help every person that was attacked. They had heard some commotion going on where Scorpina was standing, followed by a small blast, but they initially paid no heed to it as they helped injured people beat away the Putties. Catching a flash of multicolored light, Tommy turned to see the Rangers running towards his general direction and helping in getting rid of the remaining Putties. As the last of them vanished, Tommy gave a nod to the elder man across the battlefield, then proceded to run with the Rangers towards where the clash of swords could be heard.  
The sight that greeted them left them gaping for breath for a few seconds for different reasons. Apparently all the Rangers were staring at Goldar furiously exchanging blows with Scorpina, Tommy and the Red Ranger were looking in horror at Kevin laying unconscious and terribly wounded and bleeding, and the elder man was shifting his glance from one particular scene to the other. The Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons at Scorpina, who, seeing that she was outmatched now and having already endured a good beating at the end of Goldar's sword, scoffed and vanished in a streak of black light. Goldar wasted no time at rushing near the fallen teen and kneeling next to him, head hung low, followed quickly by the Red Ranger and the elder man. Takeshi took a battle stance as Goldar picked up the fallen teen in his arms, but the Red Ranger just closed the distance.

" What the hell happened? ", Jason yelled, clearly scared for his brother.

" I couldn't help him. I wasn't fast enough. ", Goldar explained in a lowered voice. " Damnit! I thought she was going to head straight after me, not after him. ", he burst out.

" He isn't usually one to be caught off-guard however.", Jason argued.

" I guess he didn't know that I left Rita's service. He first turned against me because he thought I was going to harm a kid that was standing frozen here. And then Scorpina got him. "

Jason hung his head. It had been as much his fault this happened because he didn't tell his brother that Goldar approached him and talked to Zordon. His team was obviously safe, as he motioned them to put their weapons away, but his brother was barely alive. It struck Jason that he made a really bad call in keeping the encounter to himself. Jason grabbed Goldar with one arm and hit the teleportation bottun, and the other Rangers, dumbfolded, proceded to teleport themselves, Tommy and Takeshi to the Command Center.

Once there, Goldar immediately strode across the room, following a silent Alpha as the small automaton made his way to the medical lab, followed by the Blue Ranger. Zordon gravely looked as the rest of the Rangers demorphed and a heated discussion followed.

" What the hell, Jase?", Zack snapped. " Why'd you bring him here?"

" We needed to get my brother to the medical. ", Jason replied, irritated.

" And we could have done it any other way. What makes you so sure Goldar won't just turn on us?", Zack replied back.

" Because he's been here once before. ", came the answer, this time from Tommy. As Kimberly, Trini and Zack just looked at the two guys, Jason raised his hand to quell any incoming protests.

" Allow me to explain. That day when you set me and Tommy up with that meeting, Goldar approached us and told us he wanted to talk to Zordon. I made the decision and I took him here. They talked. And we're still here. "

" But why didn't you tell us then? ", Kimberly asked, followed by a chorus of protests as well from Trini and Zack, while the elder man just stood there looking at Jason.

" Because I wasn't sure if it was for real. Because I didn't want to tell you guys he's suddently friends for it to turn out that he's been deceiving us. ", Jason explained pleadedly, hoping that they'd understand.

" WHILE YOUR CAUTION IN TRUSTING GOLDAR HAD BEEN FOUNDED, IT DID BRING ABOUT A GRAVE TURN OF EVENTS. ", Zordon told his Red Ranger. " RANGERS, LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE. "

The Rangers turned as the battle from that day started to unfold on the screen. They saw Kevin charging at Scorpina, and they saw Goldar swooping down to save the kid that had been in the field. The surprise move Scorpina did left them shrudder as they saw the blast hit Kevin's chest at point blank. While they were watching, Billy had made his way back into the main chamber and watched with them the scenes that unfolded.

" WE NOW KNOW ONE THING: THAT GOLDAR WAS SERIOUS ABOUT DEFECTING FROM RITA'S SERVICE. THE WITCH WANTS HIS HEAD. ", Zordon stated.

" That isn't really grounds for trusting him. ", Trini commented.

" THE LEAST I CAN ASK OF YOU IS TO TREAT HIM LIKE A POTENTIAL ALLY, YELLOW RANGER. I KNOW THAT HE HAS DONE MUCH DAMAGE AND IT WILL TAKE TIME FOR HIM TO EARN YOUR TRUST. "

As Jason turned to Billy and opened his mouth to explain the situation, Billy just held his hand up.  
" Don't bother, Jason. I heard everything over the helmet internal communication systems. And I talked to Goldar. "

Jason hung his head again in shame. In a low voice, he asked the Blue Ranger standing in front of him: " How's my brother?"

" Alpha is mending what wounds that he can, but by all accounts, Kevin should be dead. ", Billy replied.

" I'll go help Alpha. ", Trini offered hastly and left the main chamber, followed by the elder sensei. Zack mumbled something about 'putting them all in danger' and left the chambers to get some fresh air. Kimberly looked at the floor, feeling tension in the air, while Tommy reassuringly squeezed Jason's shoulder as he knew exactly what the two boys were thinking when they met Goldar the first time and he knew exactly how much doubt had that move caused Jason.  
In the medical lab, Trini finally finished mending the burns on Kevin's chest and bandaging them. Alpha had already hooked him to the life-support systems. The wounds were heavy and she was not even sure if the older teen would wake up, although for now the systems were beeping positively, indicating that the teen was still fighting for his life. She then turned to the alien who sat on the next medical bed, his feet just lifelessly dangling over the edge of the bed. Goldar sat there, with his wounds open, not daring to look at the Yellow Ranger as she took the medical kit and walked towards Goldar, starting to bandage his arm in places where blows pierced the armor. The camian didn't even flitch.

" You really tried to help him, didn't you?", she asked suddently.

" I did. And I failed. ", came the reply.

" And why did you try to help us anyways?", Takeshi asked, curious of the alien's reply.

" I was hoping to ask you to allow me to aid you in training him for his duties as a Guardian. It would have meant alot to me. And my people for sure. "

" You know it's up to him as well to allow you that. ", came the amused reply of the elder man, who knew exactly how camians felt about the Guardians. And how long they've tried to prove their worth again.

" I know. I could only wish that I proved my worth in some other circumstance. ", Goldar replied, sighing.

" You know Jason didn't tell us, nor him, about you talking to Zordon. ", Trini found herself saying.

Goldar looked at her wearly. "It is to be expected. The Red Ranger didn't trust me. The fact that Zordon was willing to hear me out already meant a lot." He raised his arm so she could bandage his side.

" The Red Ranger is blaming himself for the slight. He didn't tell his brother that you switched sides and the sudden confrontation caught him off guard. ", Takeshi said.

" As much as that was one side of the battle, I was not fast enough to prevent Scorpina to deal the blow. Therefore I'm as much to blame as the Red Ranger could be, if not even more. ", Goldar pointed out.

" This brings a problem for the Ranger team, however. If Kevin dies, I do not know what will become of the Red Ranger. ", Takeshi sighed and approached the medical bed where Kevin lay motionless, hooked to life-support systems of the Command Center. Sighing, he squeezed the teen's cold hand. " Only he can solve this particular dilemma. "

* * *

As they talked, the rest of the Rangers entered the medical room. Zack kept his distance from Goldar and looked at the alien suspiciously, before turning his sight on the older teen hooked to life support. Billy, being the most rational of the Rangers, had already heard what Goldar had to say and he also heard the entire exchange between the Rangers over his helmet communications before he demorphed, and held no grudge to the camian. He saw that the alien had tried to help them, and seeing the defeated look the alien had could only steel his conviction. After all, if he had wanted, the entire Ranger base could have been trashed by now, but all Goldar did was lazly move so Trini could bandage him. Jason rushed to his brother's side, his head hung low, whispering a barely audibile "I'm sorry. ". Kimberly put her arms around Jason, and with almost teary eyes watched as the man she considered as a really older brother lay motionless.  
Jason suddently turned to Goldar. "Goldar. ", he called him to get his attention, causing the Camian to raise his eyes to meet Jason's eyes, as if he were awaiting a verdict.  
" Thanks for trying to help him. I really appreciate it. ", Jason finally spoke.  
As if time stood still by then, everyone seemed visibly relaxing. Zack could not hold his grudge at the sight for long, and just nodded. Billy and Trini just shot Jason a faint smile and Kimberly hugged him even tighter.

" It could have been better if I actually managed to prevent this.", Goldar told the Red Ranger.

" We're both to blame there. Let's not make this harder than this already is. ", Jason replied.

Billy and Trini looked over the medical records, then turned to face the other Rangers. Breaking the silence, Billy spoke: " We'd better get home. There's nothing we can do for him now. "

Jason shook his head. " You go, guys. I've put you through alot today. I'll stay with him and let you know if anything changes. "

As the Rangers turned, Jason called. "Zack? ", The black teen turned around. " Could you do me a favor and tell my parents me and Kevin are at a sleepover at your place or something? "  
Zack just nodded. " Thanks. I appreciate it, man.", Jason said with relief as all of the Rangers, including Tommy and the old alien teacher, vanished from the Command Center.

Later that night, Jason was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to the medical bed where Kevin lay. The Command Center had its chambers for the Rangers to use as quarters should it be needed that they take refuge there, but Jason had opted to take a sleeping bag and camp next to his brother. Goldar was soundly asleep on his medical bed. Just as Jason shifted a bit, a faint accelerated beep woke him slowly from his sleep. Trying to get up, he noticed that his brother's hand was moving slightly and instantly, Jason was wide awake. Being instantly at his brother's side, Jason noticed with a corner of his eye that the beeping slowly woke Goldar as well. Squeezing his hand, Jason just watched as his brother's eyes fluttered.  
Goldar had gotten up hazely and approached the bed, shooting a look of concern to the Red Ranger. Kevin's eyes suddently shot open.

" Jason? ", he asked, his voice raspy and barely something more than a whisper heard over the oxygen mask. The haze of the awakening slowly lifted as his eyes darted on Goldar.  
" Goldar? What's he doing here? ", Kevin barely managed to get the question out.

" Shhhh.", Jason told him. " He's here to help. You won't come to no harm. "

" Wha? How...? The kid...", Kevin just managed before he drifted back into unconsciousness.  
Jason wasted no time to hurry and let Alpha know that his brother woke up and set up the next stage of the healing process, leaving Goldar slighly disoriented from the commotion, which he solved by returning to sleep.

The next morning, the Rangers and Kevin's alien mentor had gathered in the Command Center as Billy calibrated the medical systems of the medical lab. The teens were chatting away in anticipation as the elder man just observed.

" With the medical systems being vastly more advanced than what our hospitals have, Kevin is going to take the next two days to heal the majority of the more serious wounds. ", Billy explained. " However, the scars from the burnt tissue regeneration will remain and he will have to take it easy for the next month as we use the available concottions stored in the Command Center computers to speed his healing.".

" Provided he takes a month off and doesn't get targeted by the ugly space witch. ", Zack smirked.

" I know you might not trust me, but I will make sure he comes to no harm.", Goldar answered, getting up from where he was sitting on his medical bed.

Jason just nodded. " Fine with me. "

They all gathered around when they heard a faint coughing. Jason squeezed his brother's hand as the other teen opened his eyes slowly, the light of the room blinding him for a moment until his eyes got used to the light again.

" Jase? What happened? I thought I saw Goldar here last night. ", he croaked, trying to get up from all the cables that were stuck to his body. Jason swiftly pinned him down.

" You need to rest, bro. You can't get up yet. ", Jason reassured him.

Goldar moved to stand right next to Jason and looked at the ill-ridden teen apologetically. " I am here, human. You were not wrong. " As Kevin tried to forcefully get up in an attack of near panic, Goldar helped Jason settle him down.  
" I am not here to harm you. I am sorry I could not help you more yesterday. ", the alien explain.

" Then...You did not harm the kid?", Kevin croaked, resignately laying back down, as his mind scrambled to recall the events of the previous day.

" No. I was there to help you. But I was not fast enough. ", Goldar answered.

" What's the last thing you remember, Kevin? ", Trini asked in concern.

" A boy in the clearing...And Scorpina and Goldar facing off...Then suddently she attacked me. A flash and everything went blank. "

" Your brain has not been damaged by the energy hit you endured then, Kevin. ", Billy told him as he applied a reddish-looking ointment across the teen's chest, causing him to flitch.  
Kevin turned his head towards Goldar one last time. "If you saved that kid, that's all that matters. ", he told the alien as Goldar just nodded.

"Thank you.", Kevin told him in a low voice, as he let his body relax and give himself to the care of Jason, Trini and Billy. Goldar just managed to put up a small smile at that, with the Rangers chatting between themselves. The old sensei just watched the camian with curiosity, finally being assured that Goldar meant well everything he said and then proceded to leave the meidcal bay to talk to Zordon about their next move.


	8. CH8 Zedd Arrives

Author's Notes: _Well, a lot of time later and finally another chapter. You'll have to excuse me, between the holidays, my usual University classes and my inspiration randomly deciding to vanish for this one, it took me awhile to finish this chapter. Of course, I had also to catch up to season 2 while I was writing. The title also got changed due to the fact that if I take into consideration that it'll take me about 2 more chapters to complete this introduction into the Silver Guardian, the end fic might turn to be a bit too long in one shot. So each Guardian is having its own fic so things don't get tangled. Reviews are more than welcome as usual . I'm looking forwards to some constructive comments. =)_

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Sabain Entertainment (as if you didn't know that already).

**Chapter 8: Zedd Arrives**

The first few days following the battle with the Slippery Shark and Scorpina had been a pain to endure, both for the Ranger team and for Kevin. The Rangers, while making appearances to offer condolences to families whose members died in the attack, were hounded by the news reporters who wanted to desperately hear their take on the battle. Kevin had a slightly different problem. Zack's coverup story that Jason was sleeping over at his place, for which Jason had quickly teleported to the Taylors residence (not in front of the Taylors, of course) just to show Zack's parents he was there as Zack claimed they're turning in early, held its ground for Jason. Kevin, however, ran out of excuses even before he managed to come up with any. It turned out that while the attack was still ongoing, some eternally nosy reporters managed to tape from afar the attack Kevin suffered from Scorpina, followed up by the Rangers and Goldar taking the unconscious and bleeding man away with them. While the media speculated on the eyewitness' stories of one of the aliens changing sides, Amy and Michael Lee Scott ignored that fact for the time being and focused exclusively on worrying about their older son. The Rangers have not informed them of what happened to their son at the end, but they figured that it will happen sooner or later, especially since they were not yet approached by the Ranger team as one of the victim families whose members had perished. The Rangers had seen the news report the day after the attack and remained baffled at the fact that some people were willing to risk their very lives for a few minutes of news footage.  
On Tuesday evening, three days after the attack, Kevin had appeared at the steps of the Lee Scott residence being supported by the Yellow Ranger. As Jason opened the door, with a well faked expression of surprise, he led the two to the living room. Amy Scott was so happy about her older son's safe return that she hugged him so hard until she heard a groan and realized she irritated some of Kevin's wounds. The Yellow Ranger explained that Kevin had been injured while trying to save civilians, and that he should be resting for the next month for his body to heal to the fullest. The parents gratefully thanked the Yellow Ranger for saving their son, Jason secretly giving Trini a wink, and watched as she dissapeared in a streak of yellow. The following return to school hasn't been all that pleasant: Jason and Kevin would receive wierd looks and often tons of questions from students as they passed together in the halls, and several teachers including Mr. Kaplain insisted Kevin took it easy for the time being if he needed to recover.  
The following month went almost quietly by, with Rita still making her attacks every week, but getting repelled every time. Jason had soon focused his guilt into a rage against Rita's monsters. Sure, they weren't the ones that harmed his brother, but at the end, it all went back to Rita, or so he reasoned. The few Putty attacks sent against Kevin while the Rangers were battling one monster or another were repelled by Goldar, who took it upon himself to be the teen's shadow as much as possibile while he recovered. Kevin wasn't too pleased with that, because when he was not home, he was constantly under survelliance by his younger brother, who wanted to make sure he doesn't do anything to aggravate his recovering body, and the camian, who wanted to make sure he was not hurt further in the attacks. The first few days had been the worst, as Kevin protested he'd be fine, and even attempted to do a light exercize routine, but he was forced to give in as his chest would flare up even at the easiest of movements. He solved his growing boredom with reading and slowly starting to talk to Goldar on less forceful terms. At first he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Goldar is actually on their side, but within the month he came to gradually accept the alien's company without actually being dragged into it by his teacher. The Rangers have been initially distrusting as well, but with each battle fought, they received proof that Goldar was indeed on their side.

* * *

A month and a half later, on a Saturday, the teens have gathered together for a charity quad race, promoted by the Angel Grove High School. Many of their fellow students had answered the call as well, and there was quite a crowd at the starting line. Tommy and Jason were going around, checking that the quads of the team were working properly, while Billy was going over the map with the rest of the team. The only one missing from the preparations was Kevin, who opted not to partecipate in favor of catching up to his training. As they finished inspecting the engines one by one, Jason and Tommy joined the rest of the team in discussion.

" The route we need to take seems pretty rough.", Zack commented.

" At least the weather is good.", Kimberly replied.

" Agreed. If it were raining, it would be much worse. ", Trini agreed with her.

" It would be advisable for us to proceed as close as possibile to one another to prevent an accidental misturn due to dust particles in the air. ", Billy suggested.

When Kimberly gave him a puzzling look, Trini translated: " He's suggesting we stay close to one another as to not get lost. "

" That's not a bad idea. It's going to be hard to see with this many partecipants. ", Zack agreed.

" Yeah. A whole lot of people are partecipating in the race today, unlike the other events. Makes a nice change. ", Trini noted.

" Well we should be making our way to our quads. It seems they're about to give the signal to start. ", Tommy said, motioning to the elevated podium where Mr. Kaplain was standing with a small green flag in his right hand.  
The rest of the team nodded and made their way to their respective quads, which were grouped in pairs of two at the starting line among the rest of the competitors: Jason's quad standing next to Tommy's, behind them were Trini and Kimberly, with last being Zack and Billy. The group strapped on their helmets, each having a tint of their matching Ranger color and revved the engines. They caught sight of Bulk and Skull waddling through the rest of the competitors clumsly while heading for their quads, and turned to look at each other, a wide grin under the visors. Those two were definitely going to make fools of themselves, and none of the Rangers wished to be part of it for once. Just as everyone got their quads started, Mr. Kaplain raised the green flag in the air, then brought it down in an arc, signaling the start of the race.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, two figures were eagerly sparring with swords. Thursts, swipes and parries followed one another in rapid succession, with neither of the figures gaining an upper hand for the moment. Suddently, as the larger of the two did a thrust forward, the other one bent to the side slightly to let the sword pass between his sword arm and the rest of the body. Suddently twitching, he allowed himself to be caught by a disarming swipe. The longsword flew out of his hand onto the rocky ground, as the man bent over in a twitch with an expression of pain but saying nothing.

" This is the fifth time I managed to disarm you. ", Goldar spoke to the teen in front of him.

" Lucky. Shot. ", came a curt reply from between the teeth of the teen.

Goldar frowned as he walked over to the teen and inspected him with a look.

" Are you sure you're fine? If you're still hurt we can..." he started, but was immediately interrupted.

" I'm fine. ", Kevin cut him in mid-sentence, annoyed. " It's just leftovers from the injury, I suppose. "

Goldar just nodded as he went to pick up Kevin's longsword from the spot where it had landed.

" Up for a break? "

" Sure. ", came the reply behind him, as the teen made his way to the place where a plain grey backpack laid, sat next to it and pulled up a bottle with water and two plastic glasses.

" Water? "

" Sure, thank you. ", came the reply from Goldar, who made his way back to the teen, sheathed both swords and sat down next to Kevin, taking the glass offered to him. Kevin wore a black workout gi with a black t-shirt, while Goldar woke a grey tunic with gold lining along the edges, and some kind of black tight pants instead of his usual gold armor. Ever since the Rangers got mostly convinced the Camian was on their side, he was offered a chamber to stay in the Command Center. That's where most of his recent days he left his armor, opting for a more uncumbersome approach when he was sure there won't be battle.

Kevin took a sip from his cup, then laid it down next to him and pulled a book out of the the book and removing the bookmark placed there, he started to read eagerly. Goldar cast an interrested glance at the youth.

" What are you reading?", he inquired with curiosity.

" Oh, just a passtime book I've been wanting to finish. It's called "Hyperion". It's a sci-fi book. ", Kevin explained, without looking at the alien and flipping a page.

" What would sci-fi mean? "

" Science fiction. You don't have too much literature on Camia?", Kevin asked with curiosity, flipping another page.

" The only literature I was allowed to read were weapon manuals and strategy books. ", Goldar replied somewhat sheepishly.

" That had to be boring. Don't see how you could stand it. "

" I managed. I opted for the vocation of a warrior, not a scholar. "

" Well, since you're here on Earth now, how about I bring you some books over at the Command Center later? You've been bored stiff lately. ", Kevin offered.

" That would be great, thank you. ", Goldar replied, smiling.

Kevin just nodded and proceded to place the bookmark back into the book. Closing the book and tossing it back in the backpack, Kevin got up. Grabbing both of the sheathed swords and tossing the heavier one with the gold-plated hilt to a rising Goldar, Kevin walked over to the side opposite where the alien was standing.

" Time's up. Time for another round. ", Kevin remarked.

" Let's see if you live up to your reputation as the only sophont who managed beat a morphed Ranger. ", Goldar teased as the two took their stances and unsheated the swords. Once they tossed the sheats to the side, the air was once again thick with the sounds of clashing blades and _kiais _as the two started their practice again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita was pacing on the balcony of the Moon Palace. Scorpina was standing on the steps, awaiting her next assignment, while Squatt and Baboo were trying to stay out of sight of the space witch. Finster was waiting in the room as well, waiting for his next command. Rita was mumbling something to herself and suddently stopped.

" I got it! Finster! You will make...", she suddently started, only to be interrupted by a sudden hit of lightning near the balcony. She turned in awe to observe the magical storm that was forming above the Moon Palace. Scorpina took a few steps back, while Finster cowered deeper inside the room.

" Lord Zedd has arrived. ", Scorpina muttered in dread as fog and clouds formed in front of the balcony. Rita just stood there wordless. In the midst of the clouds, fog and striking lightning, a male bust was forming, revealing to be a humanoid with skin resembling bare muscles and chrome-like parts running along the main parts of his body. His face was entirely covered by a chrome mask, with the brain visible at the top of his head.

" I am Lord Zedd! The Emperor of Evil! ", he roared, causing those present to shiver in fear. Rita bowed down low, shruddering.

" Lord Zedd! What can I do for you? ", she spoke with a groveling voice.

" I hope you are prepared for my arrival, sorceress. I will inspect your progress shortly. ", he told her, dissapearing from the fog. Squatt and Baboo scurried off to the lower levels of the Palace, while Finster looked around himself frantically.

" Where will he be arriving? ", the small alien questioned nervously.

" You fools, The Chamber of Command is unlocking. He'll be here at any moment! ", Rita spat irritated and hurried to the topmost floor, followed by Scorpina and Finster. They watched with trepidation as the large doors to the Chamber opened and they entered inside. The fog on the floor shifted ever so slightly as the throne rotated from having its back facing the evil group. As the throne rotated, it revealed Lord Zedd sitting on it, clutching his chrome staff, which at its top formed into a Z shape. Rita gasped in fear and bowed on the floor.

" Rise, sorceress. How goes the conquest of Earth? ", Zedd spoke harsly.

" We...have not conquered Earth, my Lord. "

" What ! How is that a planet of pathetic, powerless humans is still standing? ", he bellowed at her in rage.

" It's all Zordon's fault, my Lord! Him and his Power Rangers! "

"Zordon ! I thought you got rid of that meddling Wizard once and for all!"

" If you give me one more chance, one shot to send my monster down to Earth, I will prove...", she pleaded with the evil monarch.

" Enough, wench! You have failed me for the last time! ", he yelled, fixing her with his gaze, with a red glow sorrounding his body. " It is time for me to take over the conquest."

Zedd looked over the three groveling at his feet and smirked. " Wasn't there one more of our warriors with you, sorceress?"

Rita raised her head in fear. "Yes, my Lord. He...defected."

" And you have failed to deal with his treason? This gets worse by the minute.", Zedd gripped his staff with one hand and conjured the miniature version of the space dumpster where Rita used to be imprisoned with the other.

" You are of no more use to me. ", he remarked coldly, as he pointed his staff at her. Rita tried to cover her eyes with her hands as a bolt zapped from the staff into her, then coiled into the dumpster. The place where Rita stood was empty. Zedd turned to Scorpina.

" As for you, mercenary... You have a choice: either you serve me, or you join the sorceress in her confinement. "

" I...", Scorpina hesitated for a moment, her voice shaking, " I am at your disposal. "

" A wise choice. ", Zedd commented, as his sight fell upon the small dog-like alien that was Finster.

" You are dismissed, alchemist. And make sure to stay out of my way. ", Zedd told him with a wave of his hand. Finster just bowed and scurried out of the room in a hurry. Zedd just turned his gaze upon Earth from the balcony of his Chamber of Command. Flicking his staff, he made appear a series of Puties, which at their chests sported some kind of vest, with in its center a big Z situated in a circle.

" Now that the pleasantries are dispensed with, it's time to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. ", Zedd smirked, and the Putties vanished in a flash.

* * *

The Rangers stopped their quads as the sky grew increasingly dark and stormy. Lightning bolts were playing across the sky in a display of the force of nature. The group removed their helmets as they watched the storm intensify.

" Nobody said there'd be a storm like this! ", Kimberly shouted through the wind.

" Something's wrong here...", Trini replied pensively, and Kimberly just nodded at the statement.

" This does not feel to be a natural storm.", Billy said with a tinge of concern in his voice.

" We should check in with Zordon. Maybe Rita's up to something. ", Zack suggested.

" We have to keep our eyes open. There's no telling what this might be. ", Jason said in his customary leader's voice, and the rest just nodded. The six just got off their quads when they got sorrounded by Putties.

" Look out! ", Kimberly shouted as two of them grabbed Billy. Tommy and Jason immediately kicked the two Putties holding Billy, making them release him. Trini and Kimberly paired up to defeat the Putties more easly. Zack hurried over to Billy and helped him up, while deflecting a blow aimed for Billy's back. Billy in turn punched one of the Putties sneaking behind Zack's back, but it didn't have much effect aside preventing it to hit Zack. Jason and Tommy were standing back to back, exchanging punches and kicks with the Putties, but both coming out worse for wear.

" These things just keep getting back up! ", Zack shouted in exasperation.

" There has to be a weak point! ", Billy remarked as he managed to tangle two putties and kick them away from himself. Trini suddently landed in the middle of the two guys as Kimberly came backflipping towards them, with their four Putties chasing the two girls.

" There's no stopping these things. ", Kimberly said between breaths.

Jason and Tommy were still managing to hold on their own against the Putties in the mean time. Tommy elbowed one while the other Putty came charging at him, just to be interrupted by the third crashing into it, flung by Jason. Jason then managed to turn just in time as the fourth of their group tried to throw two punches at his torso. He blocked the first punch, intercepted the second with his own blow and finished it off with a kick aimed right at the Z in the middle of the Putty's chest. As the kick connected, the Putty disintegrated.

" Guys, aim for the Z! ", Jason called in a hurry as the other Putty went charging after him.

The tide suddently turned in favor of the Rangers. Trini just slid to the left under the punch of the Putty she was facing, then did a thrust forward, hitting the center with her open palm of the right hand. Billy blocked a punch aimed at him by twisting the Putty's arm to a side quickly, leaving it wide open for Zack to jump in and kick it in the chest. Billy then quickly intercepted the Putty behind Zack's back with a punch of his own, catching it off guard. The punch was followed by a quick kick and the Putty was soon nothing but dust. Kimberly flipped with ease between the Putties and landed swift kicks right in the center of their chest, sending them crumbling.

As the Putties were defeated, the six teens looked at each other, conversation between them going unspoken. Each of them looked around themselves, certain that nobody is within sight, then teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Kevin just parried Goldar's blow and riposted with a slash of his own when the sky around them grew darker and thunder started to roar. The two combatants stopped their practice to turn their gazes up in the sky. Goldar shruddered.

" This is not normal...", Kevin spoke pensively.

" We need to get to the Command Center immediately. ", Goldar said, returning his sword in his sheath.

" What's going on? ", Kevin asked him in a hurry while he made his way to grab his backpack and the communicator that lay in it.

" If this is what I think it is, we need to dissapear at once. ", Goldar answered while letting himself be grabbed by the arm. Soon two grey streaks raced across the sky.

* * *

Zedd watched with interrest the Rangers beat his improved Putties. - _They caught on quick. _- he thought. His visor glowed red and emitted beams towards Earth again as Zedd was looking for a suitable object or being to turn into a monster. Laying sight on a piranha, he raised his staff, sending a huge bolt of energy towards it, immediately transforming it into a giant monster.

" Let's see how they fare against the Pirantishead.", he smirked as the giant monster started causing havoc around the city.

* * *

The Rangers, along with Tommy, had just met up with Kevin and Goldar in the Command Center when the alarms started blaring.

" It's Zedd, isn't it? ", Goldar growled.

" I AM AFRAID IT IS. ", Zordon replied gravely as all the teens were looking at him and listening intently to what the ancient sage had to say.

" LORD ZEDD SEEMS TO HAVE TAKEN OVER RITA'S ATTEMPTS AT CONQUERING THIS PLANET. THE MONSTER YOU SEE IN THE VIEWING GLOBE SEEMS TO BE HIS FIRST ATTEMPT AT AN ATTACK ON EARTH."

The Rangers turned to see a giant humanoid pirahna rampaging among buildings, using a flute that resembled an odd fin to create sonic blasts.

" It's just an overgrown...fish.", Zack remarked with giving an odd look to the picture in the Viewing Globe.

" We shouldn't have any problem with that. ", Jason just stated.

" It doesn't seem different than anything else we've faced with Rita. ", Kimberly remarked with confidence.

" Let's get it! It's Morphin time!", Jason shouted and everyone entered their respective morphing sequence. The morphed Rangers teleported out to the battle, leaving Tommy, Goldar and Kevin in the Command Center to watch the event on the Viewing Globe alongside Alpha 5 and Zordon.

The Rangers proceded to call the Zords right after materializing in the middle of the battlefield. As each of the Zords appeared from its hiding place, the Pirantishead just frowned.

" Do you really think those machines will help you against me, Rangers? ", it taunted the Rangers on the ground.

" Say good-bye to your Zords! ", the monster exclaimed, then brought up its fin-like flute to its lips. As the monster used the flute, it hit each of the Zords in turn, freezing them in place. Except the Tyrannosaurus Zord. As it zapped the Tyrannosaurus, the Zord suddently glowed, and turned towards the Rangers, advancing menacingly. It damaged buildings and roared terribly as it moved towards the Rangers, obviously with the intention of crushing them. The Rangers had no other option but to start running.

" Jason!", Kimberly yelled through the noise made by the monster and the Zord, "Can't you do something?"

" I can't! The Zord is totally unresponsive!", Jason spat out quickly.

" None of the other Zords work either!", Billy yelled. " It's like they were frozen."

Trini tugged at the arm of the Pink Ranger. "Me and Kimberly will go and see to help civilians. You three find a way to stop that thing! "

The Red, Black and Blue Rangers just nodded as the Yellow and Pink Rangers split from the running group and vanished from sight. The three male Rangers finally stopped and Jason pulled out the Dragon Dagger.

" I'll get the DragonZord to help us.", Jason said as he put the Dagger to the helmet lips and played the familiar summoning tune of the DragonZord. The Zord rose out of the sea answering the call and stood finally to face Zedd's monster.

" Another Zord to play with! ", the monster just stated with faked happiness as it zapped the DragonZord with its freezing beam. The Rangers had to hope the DragonZord was frozen, but instead, the chassis glowed slightly and the machine turned against them.

" There went that idea...", Zack remarked as the Rangers started to move out of the line of fire again. They ended up having no choice but to teleport back to the Command Center, and were soon joined there by Trini and Kimberly.

" Seems like it went from bad to worse. ", Trini stated as the Viewing Globe showed the monster and two Zords proceded to rampage across the city.

" There has to be something we can do...", Billy said pensively, looking over the consoles where both Alpha and Kevin were working in a hurry.

" The remote commands from the Command Center are not responding. Something's interfering with them. ", Kevin stated as he tried time and time again to get the Zords responsive again.

" I HAVE INSTRUCTED ALPHA TO PROCEED AND INITIATE A STRONGER POWER SOURCE NOW THAT ZEDD IS HERE. ", Zordon said. "BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS. "

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe to see the picture change to show five new Zords.

" TRINI, THE SABERTOOTH WILL SERVE AS A TEMPLATE FOR THE NEW GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD. ZACK, THE MASTODON WILL GIVE WAY TO THE LION THUNDERZORD. BILLY, THE TRICERATORS WILL BE SUCCEEDED BY THE UNICORN THUNDERZORD. KIMBERLY, THE FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD IS YOURS TO COMMAND IN PLACE OF THE PTERODACTYL. JASON, THE TYRANNOSAURUS WILL GIVE ITS PLACE TO THE RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD.", Zordon stated as each Zord showed on the screen individually in all its glory.

" What about the Green Powers? ", Tommy asked from his position leaning against a console. " Will the new Power source manage to recharge those as well?"

" I AM AFRAID NOT, TOMMY. THE GREEN POWERS WERE GREATLY SAPPED BY THE GREEN CANDLE, AND THEY ARE NOW MORE RELIANT ON THE RED POWERS TO SUSTAIN THEM. ", Zordon explained. Jason felt a pang of guilt as Tommy's hopes were shattered , but both teens regained their composture soon enough.

" When can we use those Zords?", Trini asked.

" YOU NEED TO RESTORE THE DINOZORDS TO BE ABLE TO TRIGGER THE LAST PHASE OF THE ZORD TRANSFORMATION INTO THE NEW THUNDER ZORDS. ", Zordon stated.

" There has to be something we can do!", Kevin let out in frustration. " I tried everything I could to try and get the Zords responsive again. "

" There has to be something to reverse that beam...", Billy stated pensively. The teens had just nodded in silence as they saw Takeshi teleport in and take place next to Tommy. The old alien Ninjetti just exchanged looks with Zordon as the teens were looking for a solution.

" The thing he has is a flute...", Kevin mumbled mostly to himself.

" That's it!", Billy suddently exclaimed looking at Kevin with his eyes shining. " That flute produces waves that are probably blocking us from accessing the Zord control systems. Those waves are probably focused into a beam by some means. "

" And then all we need to do...", Kevin replied smiling while he leaned back over the Command Center computer and started working, "...is to block these waves. ", he finished, gesturing to the computer screen where a clear wave pattern was displayed.

" I probably have parts at my house that can be used to create a wave blocker. And we can configure it here, then use it to get the Zords back. ", Billy excitedly said.

" Well, then, what are we waiting for? ", Kevin replied with a smile and the two teens dissapeared in their respective teleportation streaks, leaving the rest of the team sharing looks and giggles. Even Zordon and Takeshi shared an amused look and a smile.

Shortly later the wave blocker was built and calibrated in the Command Center, and the Rangers immediately teleported out to recover their Zords and kick the monster's butt in the process. Pirantishead didn't miss the Rangers finally coming out of their hideout and he promptly set the two controlled Zords onto them.

" Kevin, everything set? ", Billy queried over the helmet com-link with the teen back in the Command Center.

" _Ready when you are._", came the reply. Billy bent down and pressed a button on a rather oversized cube with two antennas coming out of it and a panel with a few bottuns and a display on the top side. The edges of the Zord chassis suddently stopped glowing, and the two Zords stopped. The remaining Zords suddently unfroze and started moving to answer the call of the Rangers.

" _Zords are responsive again. Returning them to the Zord bays now. _", Kevin announced over the communication system and the Rangers high-fived each other as the Zords returned to their hiding places.

" _Running the last phase of transformation now. Give it a few minutes until the Grid does its work. _", Kevin told the Rangers as he and Tommy looked over the readouts on the computer and partially watched the amazing transformation that occoured to each Zord.

Back on the battlefield, Pirantishead was stomping around in fury.

" Don't think you've won yet, Rangers! Saving your Zords will not help you! ", it roared, and tried to hit the Rangers with the blast from its flute.

" _Guys, Zords are ready! _", Kevin announced and the Rangers wasted no time in calling their new Zords. The calls came out like they knew them all along.

" Mastodon – Lion Thunder Zord Power!"

" Pterodactyl – Firebird Thunder Zord Power!"

" Triceratops – Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!"

" Sabertooth Tiger – Griffin Thunder Zord Power!"

" Tyrannosaurus – Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!"

The five Zords emerged from the earth and sky, the old transforming into new. The Red Dragon roared as it soared into the sky along with the Firebird, while the Lion, Unicorn and the Griffin made their way to the Rangers side by side on the ground. The Rangers stood looking at them with a smile for a moment, but then finally leapt into their respective cockpits.

" Black Ranger here – this is awesome!", came Zack's comment as a first from the shared communcation link.

" Blue Ranger here – everything's operational. ", Billy stated as a matter-of-fact as he quickly surveyed his new Zord cockpit.

" Pink Ranger here – this is way better than our previous zords. ", Kimberly exclaimed with happiness.

" Yellow Ranger here – let's show this fish what we can do. ", Trini called in.

" Red Ranger here – one fried fish coming up!", Jason was the last to report.

In the Command Center, Kevin and Tommy exchanged smiles as they heard the Rangers comment upon entering their Zords. Kevin let his place be taken by Alpha to set up the monitoring of the Zords' first run. The two teens looked then first at Zordon, then at Takeshi and Goldar standing near the tube, silent nodds of approval passing from the two mentors.

In the battlefield, the Rangers were putting their Zords to their individual use, irritating the giant humanoid fish to no end as its attacks didn't seem to make any more damage.

" How about we bring them together? ", Jason asked the rest of the team.

" Right behind you!", came the answer from Billy and the rest just agreed without having to say a word.  
The Griffin and the Unicorn stood side by side, their back raising up in an upright position. The Lion shifted a few times, modifying its form into that of floating armor. The Firebird was the only one left on standby. The Red Dragon initialized the shift that transformed it into a humaniod Warrior Mode. It then stepped into the Unicorn and the Griffin, whose back snapped closed, forming armored legs for the Red Dragon. The Firebird came up, its wings snapping into position on the Red Dragon's thighs, in that way forming leg protection. Finally the Lion mounted atop the chest and set in as helmet, finishing the transformation to the Mega Thunderzord. The Zord's sabre and sheath appeared out of nowhere strapping themselves on the Megazord's belt.

" All systems ready to go. ", Billy announced in the cockpit.

" Shields are fully charged. ", Kimberly said from her post.

" Damn, this thing is heavier to balance. ", Trini commented.

" Let's give that fish what it was looking for. ", Jason said assuming the main controls.

The Pirantishead moved around the Megazord, its efforts to damage the machine with its blasts were having minimal effect. The Megazord, however, moved much more slowly than its Dino predecessors and the Rangers were taking time adjusting to the new feel of controlling the Megazord. The monster quickly abbandoned the idea of blasting the machine apart and took to disrupt it with close combat attacks. That got pretty much scrapped once Zack managed to knock it down with a well-placed punch of the Megazord's arm.

" Let's finish it!", Jason said, taking the initiative.

" Thunder Saber!", the Rangers called out as the Megazord took out the saber from its scabbard and charged it. Pirantishead did not get a change to get us as a slash of pure energy hit it and sent it crumbling to dust, a small pirahna reappearing in the pool of water whence it was taken from. The Rangers cheered and proceded to disengage the Megazord formation. As soon as they were done sending the Zords back to their hiding places, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

* * *

Later that evening, Kevin, Takeshi and Jason were walking in the empty park, discussing the events of the day behind them. The two teens were in high spirits and were constantly laughing at one thing or the other. Only when Takeshi sighed, did they grow more serious and looked at the older man walking between them.

" Something wrong? ", Jason asked.

" I am contemplating the problems Zedd's arrival has gotten us. ", the old man said.

" Aside Goldar being in danger? ", Kevin queried.

" It is not just Goldar who's in danger from Zedd's retribution for his betrayal. You're in danger as well, Kevin. "

" Me? What could Zedd possibly know about me? ", Kevin asked in surprise, taken back by the statement.

" Zedd is no fool like Rita was. He'll know you for what you are."

" He has us. We'll protect him. ", Jason stated fiercely in retort. He was not having his brother targeted once again.

" You have enough problems with Zedd's mere presence. Kevin, you and Goldar will be leaving tomorrow. ", Takeshi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

" What?", both teens exclaimed in unison.

" One of the Ryuu-Dai operatives has been acting for the last couple of weeks in order to have your departure clear whenever it was needed. Your parents are believing we will be touring the world for an undisclosed time before your enrollment into a University of your choice. But instead, you will be on your way to Layale, where you will be first inducted into the Ryuu-Dai Order. The current Grand Master knows you're coming. ", the old man explain.

" University? I haven't even graduated yet. ", Kevin said in disbelief.

" Allow me to finish. The operative has also convinced the school board that you've been such a great student that you are graduating early with flying colors. You will be picking up your diploma tomorrow before leaving. "

" Well, you have been on your last year anyways...", Jason said with a bit of a smile on his face.

" There's no way you could have convinced my parents to that!", Kevin exclaimed.

" The operative at work is one of our finest Order recruits, trained in mental disciplines and psionics. As a matter of fact, we should be meeting him just about now. "

The three people stopped and were looking around themselves until Takeshi pointed in a direction. The two teens saw a tall lanky dark-haired man approaching them. He was dressed in black trousers and a simple sleeveless black shirt, on his feet he wore common sneakers. Upon closing the distance, they saw that the man was in fact barely a bit more than a teen himself. His emerald-green eyes shone for a second with a spark of recognition and his factial features broke in a smile as he approached the trio. He stopped in front of Takeshi and bowed deeply, then turned to the other two teens and shook hands with them.

" Meet Tael, one of the newer recruits of the Order. ", the old man stated with a smile.

" Tael of Kerova, or KO-35, however you prefer. ", the youth said with a smile as he shook hands with the two teens. " I've heard so much about both of you, it's such an honor to meet you. "

" Kerovans are renowned for their ability in psionics and mental manipulation. ", Takeshi said with pride. " Tael, you and Kevin will be undertaking your initiation together when you get to Layale. "

" So the Silver Guardian is undertaking the initiation as well? Awesome. ", the alien teen couldn't help but exclaim in enthusiasm.

Takeshi slightly grabbed hold of Tael's arm. " It's time we get to the Command Center. I'll see you two tomorrow. "

Kevin and Jason only nodded in salute as the two aliens teleported out, still speechless due to all the sudden events trying to fall into their place.

* * *

The day later, the Rangers gathered in the Command Center. They had been quickly informed of the departure of Goldar and Kevin, and couldn't help but to feel a bit caught off guard by all the decisions that were undertaken without even telling them. Kevin had picked up his diploma earlier in the day from an overly enthusiastic Mr. Kaplain. -_He's just too happy to see me go, I bet. _- Kevin had thought at the sight of the principal patting him on the back and congratulating him. His parents were saying their good-byes with pride, clearly convinced that their son was on his way to success in life.  
But now, the Rangers had made a circle around the central area in the Command Center in whose center stood Goldar, Tael and Kevin. Alpha was standing at one of the consoles and was finishing calibrating the last of the systems for the teleport beam that would take the three to Layale. One by one, the Rangers started to say their good-byes.

" It's going to be so odd here without you. ", Trini said, stepping forward to hug the older teen tightly.

" It's not like I'm going away forever you know.. ", Kevin retorted with a smile as he returned the hug. Trini stepped back and shot a smile at Goldar, who just nodded his head in appreciation.

" Kick some ass for us up there, will ya?. ", Zack said with enthusiasm as he stepped up and shook hands with Kevin and them with Goldar.

" You can count on it. ", Kevin replied as Zack stepped back down.

" Your expertise in technology will be vastly amiss once you depart. Especially in computers. ", Billy said as he stepped up and gave a quick hug to the man he came to regard as a big brother along-side Jason.

" If you need anyone for a techological discussion ,you know where to find me, Billy. Besides, you 're the resident genious here. ", Kevin said pointing to the communicator still residing on his left wrist. Billy smiled, shook hands with Goldar and stepped back.

" I'm going to miss you so much, Kevin!", Kimberly exclaimed as she nearly launched herself into his arms and enveloped him in a bear hug.

" Ow, Kim, take it easy!", Kevin said as she finally released him. " I'll be fine, Kim. Take care of Jason will ya? ", he said with a wink.

" You got it. ", she shot back in enthusiasm. She then gave a quick hug to Goldar, mildly surprising him and then stepped back.

" It's been great sparring with you. Get home soon, Kev. ", Tommy said as he stepped up and shook hands with the older teen.

" When I get back, I'll have some new tricks up my sleve with which you'll have to contend with. ", Kevin replied smiling and gave a mock punch to Tommy's shoulder. Tommy then both shook hands with Goldar and nodded at him as he stepped back, getting a nod of appreciation back.

Finally, Jason stepped up and locked Kevin in a bear hug. " Get home safe and sound. I'm looking forward to seeing you fight as a Ranger alongside us, Kev. "

" You can count on it, bro. ", Kevin replied as he returned the hug. The two stood locked like that for a few moment, then Jason pulled back.

" Take good care of your girlfriend and yourself, will ya? ", Kevin asked while giving a nod of his head towards Kimberly. " I don't want to have to come home and hear something's happened. "

" No problem, bro. We'll take care. ", Jason said, squeezing Kevin's shoulder in reassurance. The Red Ranger then turned to Goldar.

" You better take care of him, or I'll be back to hunting you like the old days. ", Jason half threatened.

" Rest assured, he'll be safe and sound. ", Goldar replied and was then taking back the second time that day by Jason giving him a quick hug then returning back to his post.

" Ay ay ay! Such a sad day. ", Alpha commented from his place at the computer console.

The three turned to look at Zordon in his tube.

" GOLDAR, IT HAS BEEN AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU FIGHTING AT OUR SIDE. ", the old sage spoke, looking at the Camian in front of him. " STAY SAFE."  
He then turned his gaze towards Kevin. " YOU HAVE DONE A GREAT DEAL IN HELPING THE RANGERS IN THEIR BATTLES, AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AS THE NEW SILVER GUARDIAN. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU. "

Goldar and Kevin just nodded. Alpha finally hit a switch on the computer and Tael, Kevin and Goldar dissapeared in three streaks of grey, moving at the speed of light towards their destination: the planet Layale, home of the Ryuu-Dai Order.

* * *

_End Chapter Author notes: For the Yellow Guardian, who'd you like to see? Trini, Aisha, Tanya or a completely made up new character? (I have yet to make my mind about that one) Feedback welcome =)_


	9. CH9 Initiations

**Disclaimer: **We all know how this goes. I don't own Power Rangers.

_Author's Note: Well here's another one, luckly without too much delay. The only delay that had been there is because I've been stuck between chasing ideas (I still have ideas for three others stories I have yet to write alongside this), studying for examinations and researching into stuff so I don't write something stupid. Thanks to everyone who's been following so far, thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. This is a sort of tie up chapter before it returns back to Earth. Reviews and constructive feedback is more than welcome. =)_

**Chapter 9 – Initiations**

The first several weeks since his brother departed, Jason had been somewhat distraught. Needless to say, he was worried about what would happen to Kevin. At other times, he would totally forget his brother was gone. It was a habit of his that, whenever he needed help on schoolwork or any advice, he'd just drop by his brother's room, rousing Kevin from whatever he was doing and ask for help. Now, when he'd do that, he'd abruptly stop at the room door while his mind reminded him why his elder brother's room was deserted.  
The first time it happened, Jason could not help but sigh. He looked around his brother's room, noting the state in which it had been left. The bed in the left corner near the window had been made, only a few books have been scattered on the nightstand next to the lamp from the night before departure. The wardrobe in the right corner next to the door was closed, and Jason knew it hasn't been emptied completely. Kevin had never been a big packer, and he probably took a bit more than the bare essentials. The work table in the corner next to the window, almost adjacent to the wardrobe, housed two stacks of neatly placed notebooks and books, one next to the other and a work computer. However, it was the cabinet next to the bed, in the corner next to the door, that drew Jason's attention the most. This tall wooden cabinet, with its two doors adorned by oriental posters, housed Kevin's martial arts gear, and Jason was sure that was emptied for the most part. Indeed, when he opened it, his brother's _gi_s and a belt were gone, along with the longsword he recovered from the alien temple. However, what was left were the katanas, _bokkens_ and a pair of nunchuks the two brothers frequently used to sparr. Jason sighed once again as he left the room.  
The rest of the Rangers tried their best to get their leader's mind off worrying about his brother and at most times they succeeded pretty well at it. Between Zedd's rather scarce attacks, Jason spent a lot more time with Kimberly on dates and outings, giving a more serious tone to their relationship over time.

* * *

While the Rangers were leading a relatively laid back day-to-day, Goldar and Kevin were pressed into work almost the day when they arrived on Layale. The Camian and the teen, along with their Kerovan guide, materialized in the middle of a grand courtyard, its floor covered with stone. Amidst the monotone grey stone, at every several yards stood a tree, under which there were a few well-crafted stone benches. Aliens of all kinds were either passing by or sitting under the trees, the appearance of three visitors clearly not bothering them the least. Kevin noticed that ahead of them stretched a huge structure made of stone and reinforced with metal, whose side wings stretched almost the full length of the courtyard and the curving tips of the rooftops pointed to the sky. The central part of the structure seemed a lot older than the side wings, indicating that the building was expanded in time. Where the structure didn't run, the Camian and the human noticed, there was a wall which apparently closed off the remaining space. Kevin noticed several armored men approaching them from the direction of what was the main gate into the building and in the middle of them, a woman approaching the three travelers.  
The woman seemed middle to late aged, however her face did not show the usual signs of growing old. She was dressed in a sort of kimono, but instead of wearing a gown, she wore black pants woven of an exotic material that seemed to be common among the people residing here. She had a short sword strapped to her belt and Kevin could not help but wonder what kind of welcome they were getting. She broke in a smile as she closed the remaining distance between them, the armored men remaining in position several steps behind. Tael broke in a smile as she stood before them, then put his left fist in his right palm in front of himself, and bowed.

" Honorable founder! It is such a pleasure to meet you. ", he stated in greeting.

" Oh don't be so formal, young one. It is good to see you safe. ", the woman replied and then turned to Goldar and Kevin.

" Goldar of Camia! It is a pleasure to have you here. ", she said in greeting, shaking the Camian's hand with determination.

" Mistress Amala! It is an honor to be here. ", he replied with a smile.

The woman then turned to Kevin with a smile on her face. " And you must be the Earthling my husband has spoken of so fondly. "

" Kevin Lee Scott, ma'am. ", Kevin said stiffly then seeing as the other two were looking at him in amusement, he added, "...of Earth. "

The woman just laughed at the teen's rigidness in the face of the new enviroment. " I am Amala Da-Shin of Eltaire, former Pink Guardian and one of the founders of the Ryuu-Dai. "

Seeing the teen relax somewhat at that revelation, she continued. " I am here to bid you a formal welcome to the headquarters of the Order, and to escort you first to your rooms and then to see the Grand Master. "

The three just nodded and proceded to follow her into the building from where she came with the guards a few steps behind them. Kevin didn't miss the fact that the guards were now excitedly conversing in a language he didn't understand as they were walking through ornated hallways and he was even more surprised that the woman hasn't even reprimanded them.

As they were walking, Goldar broke the silence. " Do you usually greet all your visitors this way? "

" Not really. Nobody save Ranger teams in extreme emergencies or Order members can teleport to these grounds. This was a rather special occasion. ", she answered with a hint of amusement in her voice as they ascended a flight of stairs.

" Well I wasn't exactly filled in on why I got sent here. I was under the impression I'd be sent off to undertake the trials for a Guardian. ", Kevin finally spoke with curiosity.

" If they had sent you to Phaedos you'd only get your behind handed to you by Dulcea. ", Amala answered with a chuckle. Seeing the raised eyebrows of the teen and the amused look of the Camian, she proceded to explain.  
" With a perfectly good reason. The Guardians are usually cleared for their trek of power by the Eltarian Ranger Council after passing some trials. This was set after the fiasco with your Silver predecessor. Dulcea would proceed to then test and instruct the candidates in the ways of Power they'd need to pass the trials the Avatars would set. "

" So I'd need to pass some tests, get the clearance, pass some more tests and then go find the Avatar.", Kevin surmised with a touch of sarcasm. " So why here instead of Eltaire?"

" Because the Eltarian Council would not make it easy for you to pass. I have seen some of the candidates for the Silver Guardian. Some of those trials are simply too hard even for an arcknowledged Ranger to perform. "

" So we got it a little rougher. Should not be too much of a big deal. ", Kevin said, shrugging.

" Now you're just being overconfident. Those candidates that were found through populace screening would most likely die in the trials. It has been deemed a curse to be a bearer for that particular power. Those who returned with the sword...well... ", she stopped for a bit, "...they were either deemed corrupted by the exposure in the temple or beforehand by someone who had sent them to retrieve the sword. "

" So if I showed up with it, they'd take that as a sign that I was under the influence of evil and arrest me? "

" You'd be lucky if they just arrested and tried to purge the evil out of you. The normal procedure is execution. ", Amala stated gravely.

" Yikes...", the trio behind her gulped in unison.

" So what I'm doing is...", Kevin started.

" ... you're getting to bypass the entire Council. ", Amala finished for him. " Ryuu-Dai is on par with the Order of Meledan and the Ninjetti. We know you've been to the side of Darkness, felt it for yourself, and came back of your own will. And the fact you have someone who was taken as a loyal general for Rita who's following you around has convinced many. Even Dulcea, although she'll admit it only when she sees proof. "

Goldar raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning look. " Rumors travel fast. "

Tael simply grinned at the statement. " You have no idea. "

" The Council can be a bit of a push-over at times, anyways.", Amala said with an amused tone. " Here, you get your initiation and we'll be sending you off to Phaedos. No politics involved. "

" Doesn't that mean I'll have to head out for assignments for the Order as well?", Kevin suddently asked.

" Your Guardian duties are top priority. You'll be a full-fledged member by all means, but it'll be your choice to accept assignments in this case. ", Amala replied and suddently came to a stop in front of one of the many doors in the corridor. Opening the door, she gestured to the three to go in.

" This will be your room for your stay.", she said as she motioned for the three to enter.  
The spacious room was furnished in a simple manner: two wardrobes stood in the corner near the door the door, followed by two bunk beds and a long work table that stretched across the oposing wall under the window. The two humans went to one bunk bed, Tael tossing his bag onto the top one and Kevin settling his on the bottom, Goldar took the bottom of the other bunk bed, setting down the bag with his belongings down carefully.

" You'll have time to settle after you've met the Grand Master. Now let's go. ", she gestured the three to come out again and follow her.

And hour later, Kevin and Goldar were leaving one of the rooms in the uppermost section of the central part of the building. The Grand Master was a Sirian, a race of dog-resembling humanoids from Sirius, with a bukly frame and a deep voice. For the entire length of the conversation that underwent, the Sirian's penetrating gaze had observed the two newcomers with attention. At the end of the meeting, he informed the Camian and the human that they would be undergoing a few weeks of adaptation and combat practice before starting with assignments and then discharged the two. Kevin and Goldar left the chamber to meet with a smiling Tael, who was waiting on them.

" Finally done with that part, are you? ", the Kerovan asked.

" What are you doing here? ", Kevin asked while smiling at seeing at least one familiar face aside Goldar here.

" Well, we're roommates for the time being. Figured I'd act like a guide as well. ", Tael said with a grin.

" Well lead the way then. I have no idea where to go. "

" Figured you wouldn't. ", Tael said with a chuckle.

As the three descended the stairs, Goldar broke the silence. " Any clue on what the initiation will be like? "

" No idea. ", Tael replied. " They're keeping it secret. But then again, that's not unusual in independent orders and societies. "

" Didn't you already pass initiation? ", Kevin asked.

" Nope. I'll be undergoing mine with you, it seems. ", Tael explained. "But you two saved yourself a hassle."

" Why's that? ", Goldar asked slightly amused.

" You missed the few hours long greeting and lecture to new recruits in the Grand Hall everyone else gets. Utterly boring. ", Tael said, laughing at the memory.

" So if you didn't pass your initiation, what were you doing on Earth? ", Kevin asked in an amused voice.

" Getting my assignment done. ", Tael replied as a matter-of-fact.

" So we'll be getting assignments even before we go through initiation? "

" Yep. "

" It's better than doing nothing anyways. ", Goldar remarked and the two humans just nodded their heads in agreement. The trio walked through the corridors and finally came a stop what Goldar and Kevin recognised as being back to their assigned room.

" I'd advise you to go get changed. They have probably delivered your uniforms by now. ", Tael said gesturing towards the door. When they stepped inside, they saw two bundles of clothes placed neatly on their beds. Kevin gave Goldar a questioning look and the Camian simply shrugged in response.

Ten minutes later, the two companions left the room in a whole new look. The uniform consisted in a superbly made tight sleveless black shirt with a thickened collar that opened to up to a bit above the center of the chest, black pants that were loose enough to allow for freedom of movement, but not loose enough to make the movement sloppy and whose ends were steadly tucked into black leather boots, which in turn were steadly strapped with three dark red side straps. At the shoulder were strapped crimson spaulders with a gold trim to them. The black leather belt that held the shirt and the pants firmly was made of three layers of some kind of reinforced leather and held up a few utility pockets. Kevin took the oportunity and wrapped his longsword sheath to his left side on the purpoisedly left holes in the belt. Goldar swapped his armor for an identical uniform tailored to his size and was finishing strapping the scabbard of his longsword to the belt. Tael slipped into an identical uniform as well.

" Looking good. ", Tael commented with a smile.

" Thanks. ", Kevin replied while Goldar just grinned. " Where to now? "

" Training. ", Tael replied, gesturing them to follow him down the corridors again.

_*** A month later ***_

" Whose damn idea was this?", Goldar roared through his helmet as the three were sprinting along a charred and barren landscape, trying to evade pursuit. The vegetation was almost non-existent on the volcanic and ashen planet they were on.

" Not sure!", Kevin yelled back as he skidded down a small slope, evading a javelin that zipped right past where just moments before was his shoulder.

" Just our luck to have landed this mission. ", Tael commented to the other two while he was sprinting ahead, clutching in his hand a golden disc with jewels encased in it.

" Just keep running!", Kevin ordered as he drew the blaster from his side holster. Slowing down and turning, he aimed and fired an energy bolt towards the group of armored creatures or rock and lava that were chasing them and hitting one. The creature staggered a bit then fell over, causing those immediately behind it to fall over it, while the other circled it and continued the chase.  
Finally on the horizon came up the silhouette of a ship, its metal gleaming in the light of the planet's moon. It was a large cruiser-class ship capable housing ten people, its elongated hull painted in black and crimson. On the sides of it, on its wings stood two elongated reactors housed in reinforced chassis, one at each side. Those were the ship's support engines, while the main ones were mounted safely in the back of the ship. If the ship had any weapons, there were at the present not visible, hidden under the outer hull plating.  
Tael nudged Goldar and shot him a look that at the moment spoke more than words. The Camian stretched his wings and made a short flight to the ship while the two humans still ran towards the ship. Taking a device off his belt, he quickly made the hull door open. Entering the ship and sliding into the pilot chair with a loud thud, Goldar Quickly pressed a few bottuns embedded right into the armrest and then grabbed the two steering sticks. His efforts were rewarded with the ship systems suddently turning on, its engines lighting up and roaring. The outer reactor exhausts started aligning downwards, spitting jets of plasma. Tael was the second one to jump into the ship through the hull doors, tossing the amulet he was holding onto the metal floor and sticking out his hand to Kevin, who was lagging behind in an effort to stall the pursuit. The ship was slightly lifting off the ash-covered ground, raising a cloud of dust. Kevin sprinted and leapt up in the last moment, hoisting himself by the door sides, with Tael helping him up. As the two retreated into the ship, the door closed and the ship took off at full power. Goldar pressed a few bottuns, inputed their coordinates, then watched as the words "Auto Pilot Engaged. " flashed on the screen. Turning around, he saw his two friends sink down in two of the remaining four chairs in the cockpit.

" That was too close for my liking. ", Kevin commented grimly.

" Yeah, no kidding. ", Tael replied. "And all for this artifact." he said, holding up the amulet again.

" They knew we were coming. We were supposed to get into that complex, but not out. ", Goldar stated in a weary voice.

" Figures the Ranger Council would request us to do this job. ", Tael remarked bitterly. " They don't like us, but apparently we're good for suicide runs like this. "

" Hey, at least this Dark Specter person, whoever it is, will not be able to use it for his own plans. ", Kevin pointed out.

Goldar shruddered. " Not a person. A lava demon. "

" Just great. ", Kevin muttered.

" What creeped me out was that pit in the complex main chamber. Something was very wrong about that place. ", Tael remarked, in thought.

" That was the Pit of Dark Specter. If you were to fall into it...You'd be turned completely evil by the lava. ", Goldar remarked.

" Worse than dieing then. ", Kevin smirked.

" Not to mention you'd inherit some of his power, which would increase with time and be regarded as his heir. "

" Definitely worse than dieing. ", the two humans stated in unison.

" So have there been any before? ", Kevin asked.

" The Liarians have gotten really adept of purging the evil in such cases. But if the individual was under the influence too long so it took real root, the Ranger teams, especially Guardians, have dealt with. ", Goldar explained.

The two didn't need any further explanation as to what that entailed.

" Seems like we thwarted one of his plans. ", Kevin said, pointing to the amulet Tael had set down near a computer console.

" Oh yea. Can't wait till we get back to Layale. Could use with a change of clothes. ", Tael replied and the Camian and Earthener smiled at that statement.  
Their black Ryuu-Dai uniforms had been dirty with blood and ash as they spent three days on the unnamed planet. The standard uniforms were covered with black combat armor made of a resilient material that appeared to be some kind of advanced form of Kevlar. Their masks resembled more helmets at that point, fitted specifically for enviroments that had little to no breathable air with air-purifying additions and connections to the part of their back where they had the oxygen tanks and oxygen recyclers mounted onto the armor. Now the three sat only in their uniforms, having deposited the armor and weapons in storage. At a silent agreement, Kevin took position at the pilot's seat while Goldar and Tael slipped to the resting facilities. They would exchamge between shifts for the next five days until they reached their destination.

_*** Three months later ***_

Kevin inhaled the fresh morning air of Layale as he took a stroll around the town, taking in the sights. In the past four months he had learned a lot about the planet and the Universe as a whole, he learned how to string all that he was taught by Takeshi into one fluid, coherent art. He learned how to pilot and repair a ship, and he learned a lot of new forms of combat hailing from other planets to the extent one can in four months. His time had been split between assignments and training, and he deemed it well spent. Of course, he missed Earth, and mostly Jason, and the two would talk over the communicators when circumstances allowed it.  
It was the day when initiations into the Order would take place. The Ryuu-Dai headquarters were bustling with activity as recruits with their respective planetary Masters from all over the Universe traveled here to see if they were accepted and undergo initiation. Kevin learned that this was actually the oldest of the Order's quarters, expanded upon a pre-existing ancient Ninjetti temple, which formed the undeground and the first few floors of the now massive structure. A gong had suddently sounded in the distance, which heralded the upcoming beginning of the initiation ceremony so Kevin turned around and sprinted back to the building, as did many of the recruits who'd been in town.

A few hours later, he was sitting in the Grand Hall with a few hundred other recruits in silence, his legs folded over one another in the lotus position. Goldar was sitting to his right, and next to him Tael. To his left a Granthian was sitting with his eyes closed, appearing deep in thought. Every now and then, a herald would call a name to enter the Council chamber, where all the planetary Masters along with the Order Grand Master would oversee the initiation. Those who passed would return back in the Grand Hall among a salve of applauses, then they'd take their places and wait until the ceremony was over. Some did not return, and Kevin wondered where they ended.

" Goldar of Camia! ", the Eltarian herald suddently called. Goldar rose stiffly as a myriad of eyes fell upon him. His reputation had obviously preceded him. He strode across the room to the doors where the herald ushered him in. Half an hour later, but what seemed to Kevin as eternity, he emerged back into the Grand Hall and made his way to where he was sitting. Kevin's eyes held a question as he looked at Goldar, but the Camian just shook his head and motioned with his head towards the doors, a sign he could not reveal anything.  
" Tael Asteth of Kerova!", the voice echoed half an hour later and Kevin watched another of his companions stand up and proceed forward with. Twenty minutes later, the Kerovan re-entered the Hall among applauses with a grin on his face. Kevin got slightly up to shake hands with Tael, then settled down again as they awaited the next call.

It took another five minutes until the voice echoed again. "Kevin Lee Scott of Earth!"  
Kevin got up and strode towards the door to the chamber while feeling rather nervous. The herald flashed him a smile and patted him on the shoulder as he showed the teen in the room. The council chamber held several seats placed in a semi-circle, at each seat there was a planetary Master. Right in front of his, a bit raised from the others sat the Grand Master. At a nod of the Grand Master's head, the herald unveiled a scroll and began listing the missions Kevin had been assigned to, and their outcome. As the herald went onto the observed behavior and tendencies of the Earthener, Kevin felt like the stern gazes of the Masters were burning into him.

" You have proved yourself an adept fighter. ", the Grand Master stated once we herald was done. "And your quick grasp of our philosophies and rules is admirable. "

Kevin did not say anything, quickly scanning the faces of the remaining Masters.

" You also bear a recommendation rare initiates can boast. ", the Grand Master continued. " Both of the Order founders speak highly of you. I heard you served with the Rangers of Earth for a time?"

" Yes, sir. Only as help in the headquarters though, rarely as a fighter. ", Kevin replied, suppressing a gulp in his throat. He was obviously rather nervous and all the present almost staring at him did not help matters.

" I heard you played a key role in some of the events that transpired. "

" No sir, I just helped to the best of my abilities when and where I could. "

- _A modest man, no doubt about that. As modest and composed as when I first met him, if not a bit more nervous. _- The Grand Master thought and chuckled inside himself. He already saw a lot of initiates who were nervous when they entered here.

" This is the last moment from where you can turn back. If you wish to step down, please state so. ", one of the other Masters said gravely.

" No sir. ", Kevin just said.

" Do you swear by the Power that you will uphold all our rules and ideals?", the Grand Master asked.

" Yes sir. "

" Do you swear that you will aid your comrades and never back down from a call of help? "

" Yes sir. "

" Once you receive the brand, you will be marked and recognised as one of our own. ", the Grand Master said, and Kevin turned to the corner of the room, where the herald held an iron rod inside a green flame. Kevin closed his eyes as the man approached him with the rod whose tip was white hot, expecting pain and agony. Instead, nothing came. At least nothing like he expected. The press of the rod against his skin burned, but it was a pain he could easly bite back. As he opened his eyes, on his left shoulder was a mark magically forming a tattoo of three crossed swords with hilts up over a star. The tattoo sinked into his skin shortly afterwards.

All the Masters rose up with smiles on their faces, and Kevin finally figured he passed their expectations.

" Let us formally welcome you to the Ryuu-Dai. It will be an honor to work with and along side you. ", one of the Masters stated.

" The honor's all mine, sir. ", Kevin replied. The Grand Master motioned to the herald and then waved his hand, a gesture Kevin understood as finally dismissal. As he left the chamber through the doors where he entered, he heard a salve of applauses from the Grand Hall. He saw Tael and Goldar grinning wide as he took his seat beside them and awaited the next recruit to enter.

The ceremony had lasted the following week. At the end, out of the eight hundred that were there, only two hundred were chosen and out of those, not all ended up passing initiation. Luckly for the three, they did not need to attend all days of the ceremony, but they were free to continue their training and have some days off if they wanted. Their spaulders now carried one more gold stripe across them signifying their rank.  
The day after the ceremony finished, the Sirian Grand Master summoned Goldar and Kevin to his chamber. The two sat down across the work table and awaited the debriefing.

" Since you have passed the initiation, it is time you head to your true destination: Phaedos. ", the Grand Master stated. " All the Masters know you're a candidate for the Guardian Powers, and your initiation here was mainly to further instruct you in the ways of the Universe, and to hone your combat skills some more. "

Kevin nodded. " How will we get there? ", he asked.

The Grand Master stood up and motioned them to follow him. They left the headquarters and headed across the city to the main ship landing bay of the city. The Order had their own hangars there where craft for missions awaited at all times. He motioned Goldar and Kevin towards the same craft they had used for their assignments prior to the initiation. The only difference now was that the hull bore the name of the ship painted in white across the front left side.

" This is yours among other things. The _Eternal Protector_. ", the Grand Master simply stated. " You already know how to pilot a ship and repair it, and we have fitted enough equipment to gear the full ten members of the crew. "

" Thank you. ", Kevin replied, a bit caught off guard. " I don't know what else to say. "

" You've indebted us a lot. ", Goldar remarked.

" Don't mention it, Guardian. ", the Grand Master said with a smile and Kevin was taken aback.  
The Sirian just chuckled as he saw the expression on the teen's face. " All the Masters, the founders and myself have full confidence you'll pass your trials. You've gone through so much already and you're richer in experience for it. As far as I know, no Silver Guardian was more prepared than you are. "

Kevin nodded and smiled. "Your confidence honors me. "

" When do we depart? ", Goldar asked eagerly.

" Tomorrow. ", came the answer.

* * *

The following day, Goldar and Kevin dragged themselves down to the hangars at dawn, loaded with their weapons, equipment and clothes. The ship has been stocked with supplies that would last a month or more for a crew of 10, let alone for them two alone. They had not been surprised at all when they saw the Grand Master await them near the ship and have some of the hangar staff to help them load the last of their stuff onto the ship. What had surprised them was that Tael was there as well, waiting for them with his emerald green eyes showing a slight tinge of sadness.

" Tael! What are you doing here? ", Kevin exclaimed as he saw the Kerovan awaiting them.

" Don't think I'd let you leave without saying good-bye, ya know. ", the Kerovan answered with a tinge of amusement.

Goldar just smiled as Tael shook hands with him. " Farewell, Kerovan. ", he said.

" Not farewell, just temporary good-bye I'd say. ", Tael replied.

Kevin and Tael first shook hands then embraced. When they pulled off the embrace, Kevin spoke: " You've helped me a lot during my stay here. Thank you. I'm not sure how can I repay you. "

" You're welcome. You can repay me by staying in touch, you know. ", the Kerovan shot back and laughed.

" What'll happen to you? ", Goldar asked.

" I'll probably be assigned to some infiltration mission or other, or to help security forces of a planet check for potential threats. Psions like me are extremely good at that job. "

" We'll be sure to keep in touch. ", Kevin said.

" Well your ship will be linked to the Order comm links at all times I think. All you need to do is find me among the members and call. ", Tael said smiling.

Kevin noticed one of the hangar crew gesting towards him, in what he understood meant that the ship was ready for take-off.

" Seems like we're getting our cue to go. ", Kevin said.

" Have a safe journey. ", Tael replied, then walked off to stand next to the Grand Master as the Camian and the Earthener climbed into the ship.  
The door closed behind them and minutes later they were outside of the hangar on a lift-off pad. The ship's engines roared as the ship finally took up to the skies, soon leaving behind just a streak of blue. Once safely outside the planet's orbit, Goldar set the auto-pilot towards Phaedos, hoping for a uneventful journey.

* * *

_End Chapter notes: My personal opinion is that I relatively suck at properly describing things, and the dialogue here might seem a bit stiff or artificial. Let me know what you think!_


	10. CH10 Ascension

_Author's Notes: Well damn this was long in coming. Sorry I haven't published this earlier, in the past two months I've landed with a job on top of being in University, so the coursework and the job take a lot of my time. Not to mention that whenever I come home from the work/Uni combo of the day, my brain doesn't feel like doing anything, let alone writing. The good thing is that not only I worked on this, but I managed to get flashes of inspiration for the second story as well, writing it in gaps (which I'll have to fill now). That'll take awhile as I need to remind myself of the Season2 and 3 of MMPR as well as watch for the first time Zeo and Space (or at least its relevant parts).  
Finally, thank you for following the story, I welcome any comment/review you might have. =)_

**Disclaimer: **_As usual, the Power Rangers don't belong to me, they belong to Saban. Only "property" is the character Kevin Lee Scott and the concept of the Guardians._

**Chapter 10 – Ascension**

The trip to Phaedos had been as uneventful as they could only hope. They had run into a few of the UAE's ships, but they had evaded them without even rousing suspicion. Whenever one of them wasn't sleeping, Kevin and Goldar would chat in the pilot's cabin. Kevin had even used the hologram projection board, which usually would act as means to plan operations, to teach Goldar how to play chess, and the two often passed time playing between taking shifts in the cockpit. It took them a good six days to reach Phaedos. They had to take great care of handling the FTL (faster than light) drive on their ship so they would slip in and out of systems undisturbed.  
In the four months spent on Layale among the Ryuu-Dai, Kevin was the one who changed the most. His frame had more muscle to it, proof of the long days of work and training. His hair was no longer shoulder-length, but shaved short, making his two face scars from the battles of the Rangers stand out more. Even his customary bang of hair was missing. His face sported one new scar, however, which was running from the right part of the his forehead down to his left cheek. It was a reminder of a particulary nasty urban mission on Onyx where he almost lost the left eye in a bar fight, had it not been for Tael and Goldar. What they were doing in said bar that regarded the mission was a whole different story.

The planet Phaedos was a lush and vibrant world, its continents covered in untamed jungles and forests, and its seas untampered with by industry. The only ones that had settled the planet were the Order of Meledan and the Ninjetti, and it had been one of the first sites where the Morphin Grid was accessed and where the Powers were forged into means of defending the Universe. Now the only constant inhabitant of the planet was Dulcea, the long-living Warrior Master of the Ninjetti. Once a student of Ninjor and now a Morphin Master of her own, she stood vigilant over the Great Power housed on the planet and the ancient Shrine of the Guardians, one of the few such places in the universe where one could come and seek guidance of the Avatars of the Grid directly.  
The two travelers knew of the position of the plateau where Dulcea resided in a Ninjetti temple, but the ship computer had strick orders to land on a beach nearby, at the foot of the mountain that housed the plateau. After some preliminary scans from the ship, Kevin and Goldar finally disembarked, Kevin in his Ryuu-Dai uniform and Goldar in his customary armor.

" So which way? ", Kevin asked, looking around himself.

" Over that way, I'd say. ", Goldar replied, pointing towards the slope that slowly started a short distance away from them.

Before they could proceed, however, they heard a faint sound behind them. Turning around abruptly, they were greeted by the sight of a muscular woman with long flowing hair, clad in a revealing green bikini outfit and holding in her left hand a long staff. She cast a glance on the sword Kevin had strapped to his belt.

" Who are you? ", she asked in a commanding voice.

Goldar took a step forward and was about to reply, when she suddently jumped and delivered a swift blow with the staff right into his jaw. He staggered back, clutching his face while Dulcea in one swift motion twirled around and pinned Kevin next to the rock wall with the staff.

" We're with the Ryuu-Dai. ", he managed to answer while gasping for breath from the hit in his chest.

" Prove it. ", came the curt demand.

While Kevin thought of how to do that, Goldar dismantled his left armor pauldron, showing the Order mark shining in a silver color against his dark skin. Kevin had a bit of a surprise as well when he found that his own mark, which he saw sink in his left shoulder and simply vanish as if it weren't there, now resurfaced in a neat black coloring. He recalled being told that the mark will be shown only when needed, and suddently felt a bit stupid for not thinking about it sooner.

Dulcea removed the staff from his throat and nodded.

" So you two are the ones I've been told were coming. ", she said. "Although I did not really believe you'd change your ways. ", she added, looking at Goldar.

" I'm Kevin Lee Scott, ma'am. ", Kevin introduced himself after a moment.

" I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos. You're the new Silver Guardian candidate, I see. It has been a long time since the last one stepped on this planet. ", she remarked. " Too long. "

Without adding anything else, she motioned them to follow her. Kevin exchanged a worried glance with Goldar, and the two did as instructed. The climb to the mountain was not hard for the two, who were by now hardened by the assignments they had done. Once at the top, the real part of their training began.  
In the following month, Kevin was relentlessly working and training from the break of dawn to nightfall. Dulcea tutored him in the ways of feeling and channeling the Power to the extent she could prior to him taking the Power, and she trained him further in the art of Ninja. Goldar had been there to assist in sparring and learn as well.  
Dulcea had also explained how the Guardians operated, and the specfics of the Silver Guardian. The Silver and the Gold Guardians were the only ones to have a fixed Zord and representant. The Power of every other Guardian, she explained, would adapt and take a particular form for the person who wielded it, even when the meaning of the colors remained unchanged, while the Golden Lion and the Silver Dragon had been present from the time the Guardians first formed. While the Gold was always the one that was royal, strict and protector of his team, the Silver was generally a loner, always seeking to resolve problems by inconventional means. Both could fill in the role of a leader when a Red was unavailable, but Golds were natural leaders themselves, while Silvers reluctantly took leadership, prefering to work separately when they could until their teams called on them. However, while being mostly oposite, they shared one thing: both Silver and Gold were fiercely protective of their closest friends and their team once they're in peril.  
After a month, Dulcea finally called Kevin to join her on the plateau in front of a bonfire. Goldar was sleeping and she didn't wish to wake the Camian, who had also been working hard in the past days. Kevin had approached her with silent steps and was now standing next to her, looking at the starry sky above him.

" You were looking for me, Master Warrior? ", he asked cautiously.

" There is one last thing to do before you head to meet the Avatar. ", she said, not looking at him. " Please take your place in front of the fire. "

Kevin did as instructed and watched Dulcea take position opposite of him, and watching him through the fire. She took a small pouch off her belt and opened it, then blew over the dust contained therein. The particles flew over the fire, suddently forming a vortex that moved from the fire and onto Kevin, enveloping him. Light crossed over his form and as it passed, it formed a silvery Ninja outfit, with in its center the symbol of a Western dragon spreading his wings. Kevin shifted in surprise, looking at his new attire as Dulcea looked over him with approval.

" Now you're ready. ", she just stated.

At his questioning look, she explained. " Had the Ninjetti power not taken to you, or had the symbol been any different, you would have been rejected as a candidate for the Guardian. The Silver and the Gold have to match their avatars in every form of the Power.

" I understand. ", he said, nodding. " So when do I have to leave? "

" Tomorrow. ", Dulcea answered. " Go get some rest. "

The Ninja uniform vanished as fast as it appeared. Kevin took a bow and returned back to the Ninjetti temple to get some sleep while Dulcea stood on the plateau, awaiting the rise of a new day.

* * *

The following day Dulcea pointed out a small spire rising out of the jungle north-east of the plateau as where the Shrine of the Guardians is situated. Before Kevin and Goldar departed, she pulled each aside for a moment. The first was Goldar.

" I've been wrong about you. ", she said to the Camian. " You've proved to me that things can indeed change for the better. Keep on doing the good work you've done so far."

" I will. Thank you, Master Warrior.", Goldar replied with a smile and went back to the beginning of the descent that would take them to the jungle. Kevin then came to her.

" You're going to make an excellent Guardian, young one. Do not falter ever as you haven't now and I look forward to see you as the new Silver Guardian. , she told him.

" Thank you, Master Warrior. ", Kevin replied, embarassed.

As he was about to join Goldar at the trail, Dulcea held him up. " Take care of your Camian companion. It can be seen that he's really loyal to you. "

" I will. I have to admit I haven't trusted him when all this started. "

" But the events you've been through have changed that. It is seen in the way you two sparr and talk to each other that you've become quite the friends. "

" Yeah. We have. And I'm very honored to have him as a friend. I don't think I'd be out of most scraps as well as I have hadn't it been for him. "

" And he said the same for you one night. Not only out of the fact that you're a soon-to-be Guardian."

" I'll keep that in mind, Master Warrior. ", Kevin replied, smiling.

As he went to join Goldar, Dulcea motioned to both of them with a smile. " One more thing. Pass my greetings to Zordon. "

" We will. ", the two chorused and started descending the trail down the mountain, while Dulcea overlooked the jungle once more, feeling at ease.

Kevin and Goldar followed the trail down the mountain, stopping every now and then to admire the view that stretched in front of them. The Phaedosian sun was rising slowly but steadly, illuminating the sea of trees that stretched under the mountain as far as the eye could see. To the west they could see the jungle breaking and waves crashing into the distand beach. After an hour of careful descent, the view of the clear blue sky gave way to the tip of the trees, and the further the two went, the more they entered in the shade of the forest. Once they finally reached the foot of the mountain, they traced the trail that would take them to the Shrine of the Guardians. Trekking slowly through the foliage, Kevin could not help but wonder the apparently absence of any wild life. There were sounds in the forest, but he could not see a single creature.

" It's too quiet around here. ", Kevin remarked cautiously.

" I agree. ", Goldar replied nodding as they passed a few skeletons scattered along the path.

" Who do you think these skeletons belong to? ", Kevin asked looking at animal and humanoid skeleton parts emerging from the ground, not fully covered by the foliage.

" I'm more curious to what happened to them...", Goldar replied pensively. Kevin just nodded as the two continued to walk onwards.

It had been close to noon when the two finally came upon the Shrine of the Guardians. It was a huge circular structure seemingly made entirely of one piece of stone. Stone pillars have been placed and carved around the structure to support the dome roof: two at the carved and decorated entrance gate, and one at each cardinal direction. The trim of the dome and the gate arc had been decorated with strange runes and symbols. The shrine had no windows, and it seemed the only light coming into the majestic building, aside from the entrance, was from a hole in the dome roof.  
When the two entered, they noticed nine highly decorated high alcoves carved in the walls, separated by a small wall barrier. High up on the dome, above each alcove there was a carved decorated circle with a single symbol. In the alcoves, on the wall facing the center, there were endless symbols.  
As Kevin and Goldar stepped inside, the place seemed to react to them. They stepped cautiously inside as a soft humm started spreading from apparently thin air. The two stood back to back in caution, drawing their swords as the humming grew louder, and soon started to resemble more of a rumble. The symbols in the alcove suddently started to glow, one color per alcove: pink, yellow, black, gold, red, silver, blue, green, white. The symbols on them started to seem to the two as if they were moving or transforming, suddently forming into writing they could read.

" Those are...Names. ", Kevin whispered with reverence as he watched the writing seemingly scroll on stone.

" Indeed they are. ", came another voice out of nowhere. Both Goldar and Kevin turned abruptly to face the red alcove and the apparently center of the room.  
There stood a silvery ethereal figure whose face was unrecognisable. It seemed a humanoid male wearing some kind of long robe. It suddently morphed into a Western Dragon which took a short flight around them, critically observing both of them, and then landed back where it appeared, again morphing into a humanoid.

" So you're the new candidate. ", it spoke again, a tinge of amusement in its voice.

" Y-Yeah...", Kevin just stammered. "And who are you? "

" Me? ", the voice asked again, amused. " I am the Avatar of the Morphing Grid. The facet of the Silver Power. "

At the surprised looks of the two travelers, it just laughed. " And you're here to undertake the final test and prove yourself worthy of being a Guardian. "

" Yeah. ", Kevin replied, nodding and relaxing his grip on the Dragon Sword.

" Well, I can see you already know all there is to know about the Power and the Guardians. Your mentors taught you well. ", the spectre spoke as it floated around Kevin, ignoring the surprised looks. " Your past experiences have indeed tempered you into a proper warrior. There's just one thing... "

" So this is it, huh? ", Kevin asked, and in his voice it was not clear whether it was dissapointment or defiance. " I've failed? "

" Oh. No. Not at all. Let me finish, youngling. ", the spectre laughed. " You seem to hold some doubts about wielding the Power. Fear. "

Kevin reluctantly nodded. Ever since his short stint at being evil, he never stopped rethinking what could have happened. As events unfolded, and expectations came to burden on him, he could not help but be torn apart by feelings. The desire to prove worthy of being a Guardian as Goldar and everyone around him placed great faith in him succeeding. Fear of it coming true, as if he were vunerable as he was, it could cause immesurable damage. Sure, he had been evil once, and he fought it out on his own in the end, but even a short time would haunt him. He had no problem to harm anyone, he had no qualms to kill anyone if the circumstances required it. But it had to be done on his own terms and his own will.

" There is one last test you will undertake, Earthener. ", the spectre spoke, startling Kevin out of his train of thought. " You have to go to Astana. To the temple where you found the Guardian sword you carry. "

Both Goldar and Kevin gulped as Astana was mentioned. Neither of them had any wish to return there, each for his own reason. But the Avatar just raised his hand before any of the two could speak against it.  
There is no discussion to it. It is there you either succeed or fail. You can also choose to leave whence you came from, but this will be still looming over you. I am sure you didn't go through all the trouble to just walk away. "

Relaxing a bit, Goldar walked over to one of the alcoves, the one shining in a green light and traced the symbols with his hand. Kevin just observed what went on.

" These names... Who are they? ", Goldar asked, curious.

" All those who served as Guardians since the very beginning. ", the Avatar answered proudly.

Goldar walked to the left and came to stand next to the wall glowing silver. " Does that mean... That even _he_is here? " Kevin understood Goldar was refering to his Guardian predecesor.

" Indeed. After all, he committed a lot of good prior to his fall. ", the Avatar replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

" So, there's no other way for me to take this test but head to Astana? ", Kevin asked tentatively.

" No. That's the place you have to visit. "

" Well, then, we'd better get going. ", Kevin said, giving a look to Goldar. The two gave one last salute to the Avatar and left the Shrine.

The Avatar smiled. " May the Power be with you."

* * *

The next few days saw them on their way to Camia. They had spent one day making the return to their ship, and the next three jumping from system to system until they finally entered the solar system where Camia was situated. Once in sight of the planet, they opened communcation channels with the Camian Council, requesting permision to land on Astana. The head of the Council, an elder warrior named Zyrax, reluctanly gave them permission to land and bid them to be careful.  
The first thing they noticed when the ship touched down in front of the temple entrance was that the structure was carved directly into the mountain. The grand doors have been meticulusly carved into the mountainside, but aside them there was no other indication to what the site was. In front of the entrance stretched a huge plain, at which edges a forest could be barely seen.  
Goldar shruddered as he and Kevin disembarked. As the two stood in front of the entrance, looking in awe at the majestic stonework, Kevin fastened a light torch to his belt.

" I'm not going in. ", Goldar stated and Kevin just nodded in understanding. He didn't like revisiting the place either, but he had no choice.

" I'll meet you here soon. ", he just said.

" You better. ", Goldar remarked. " Your brother will skin me alive if you don't. "

Kevin smiled and waved in salute. He entered the temple, taking cautious steps along what seemed a rather long corridor. As he walked, crystals that were placed on pillars turned on with an eerie light, to extinguish the moment Kevin passed by them. The light provided what way ensured he barely saw where he was heading, while darkness encroached behind and around him.  
At a point Kevin sighted light ahead of him and soon he stepped into the very same circular room where he was once held captive. The crystals on the massive pillars pulsed with eerie energy, providing light to the room. Stepping onto the raised center, Kevin observed now fully the marking that was painted all across it and couldn't feel but admire the worksmanship of the place. The air in the room was partially stale, as if no air current passed through the shadows of the entrance corridor.  
Suddently a noise brought Kevin back from pensively observing the room, looking for any sign of what he had to do. Every muscle in his body tensed as he gripped the longsword and cautiously approached the corridor he arrived from. The faint noise grew into footsteps, one step following another in a steady pace. He hoped it wass just Goldar, changing his mind and joining him here. Seeing who emerged from the shadows made him stumble back.  
His legs partially gave away as he saw that the person who emerged from the darkness was himself. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, Kevin thought he was seeing things. His doppelganger was dressed in the same uniform Kevin wore. The only difference between the two aside the clothes were the eyes. While Kevin's were a light blue, his doppelganger's were pitch black. Both were carrying a sword.

" Surprised? ", the doppelganger spoke while smiling wickedly. They brought the swords towards each other as Kevin took cautiously a defensive posture.

" Who or what are you? ", he asked, but he knew it was futile. He already knew the answer.

" I am you. ", came the inevitable answer as they circled. The doppelganger gave the first strike, trying to do a low side swipe with the sword, which Kevin parried by inverting the grip on his sword with ease, blocking the blade and pushing it away.

" You must be some kind of shapeshifter. ", Kevin spat as he blocked yet another side slash and answered with his own. The swords collided with a loud ***clang* **as the doppelganger parried.

" Oh no. I am you. Who you could have been if you joined Rita Repulsa. ", the doppelganger said with a grin, delivering a blow so strong it pushed Kevin back.

Kevin then launched himself into an attack, trying to disarm his opponent by swinging his sword from below. The doppelganger sidestepped by a bit and blocked the blow at the level of his neck. That left Kevin wide open, however, and the doppelganger delivered a straight kick into his abdomen, knocking him down with the sword falling to the side.

" You're holding back. ", it just smirked, as it raised the sword above the head, going for a downward slash towards Kevin's chest. Kevin didn't lose time but rolled and tumbled at the side, grabbing his sword in motion and stumbling back on his feet.

" Why don't you just give in? ", the doppelganger taunted. " There is still time for you to turn sides, to embrace all the power you have. It would be easy enough for a Warlock to forcefully bind the Guardian Powers to you with that sword. You could rule the Universe. "

" No. ", Kevin gritted through his teeth. " I fought you off once, whatever you are, and I'll fight you off again. "

" The only way to make me dissapear is to become what I am. You're too afraid, too weak. ", the doppelganger taunted him as they exchanged blows.

" That's what you think. ", Kevin roared, as he took a kick to the side while blocking another blow.

" If you are too weak for what is offered, then you simply must die. ", the doppelganger simply stated.

The battle became more frenzied. Kevin started rotating his sword in his arm, as the doppelganger tried to repeatedly get through with a stabbing blow. Finally parrying the doppelganger's sword and pushing it away, Kevin took the opening and went into a stabbing blow as well. Where the sword would have pierced flesh, it looked like it entered into mist. It would appear that every physical blow could connect aside what could be a killing strike.  
When the doppelganger almost sinked its sword into Kevin's side, Kevin decided he had enough. Using a Sirian technique, he inverted the sword grip, letting the blade follow the length of his arm and parried a blow that way. It enabled him to slide chest-to-chest and strike with his open palm into his opponent. When the hit connected, the doppelganger was thrown back against the wall, but it somehow still retained its sword. Kevin could see the doppelganger's penetrant gaze. Its lips were not moving, but he could hear the taunts in his head.

" _That's it ! See how good it is to be free of restrictions. To have a feel of your power. _"

Kevin just shook his head as the duel got more violent. A vicious clash disarmed both of them, and they continued to fight unarmed, looking for openings to retrieve their weapons. With no holding back, both of them went at it with all they had: blow after blow, throwing each other when they got a chance, but neither gaining the upper hand. Finally, catching Kevin from an intended side punch to the head, the doppelganger got under his arm, twisting it and sending Kevin rolling across the room. Had the room not been made of very robust stone, it would have dented at numerous places. Kevin realized the doppelganger will have one advantage on him: where he will get tired, the doppelganger will not. He was already battered and bruised as it is. He had to think fast of a way to kill the doppelganger.

Meanwhile Goldar got restless at the entrance. One Astanian hour passed since Kevin entered and Goldar was starting to worry. He paced back and forth in front of the entrance, with his anxiety growing by the minute. Finally, overcame by the worry for his friend and a sense of forebonding, Goldar entered the temple. He cautiously stepped through the corridor, watching as the crystals turned on and off as he passed. As he drew closer to the main room, he heard commotion. He quickened the pace and with each step he took, the sounds grew louder. Goldar almost broke into a run when he emerged into the main circular room.  
His eyes widened at the sight before him and he had to try and blink to make sure he was seeing right. In front of him were two Kevins: one standing directly in front of him with his sword in hand and his back turned, the other kneeling on one knee, with his right hand on the sword hilt. They were focused on each other and Goldar could not tell who was the real person.

" _It seems your friend decided to join us. This will prove interresting. _", Kevin heard the taunting in his head. He frowned. The doppelganger, while being able to talk to him by telepathy, couldn''t read his mind.

" I need help with this impostor. Mind giving me a hand? ", the doppelganger spoke to Goldar without looking at him.

" Stay where you are, Goldar! Just don't move.", Kevin shouted at the Camian as Goldar just looked at him perplexed.

" _What will be the outcome when history repeats? Are you really the friends you claim to be? _", Kevin heard in his head. For a moment he wondered what the doppelganger was refering to, but then his eyes widened as realization hit him.  
He grabbed the sword and lunged forward with all the force his muscles allowed him to. At that moment, the doppelganger turned to face Goldar, with its own sword first facing backwards towards Goldar then forward as the doppelganger raised the sword for a stab. Goldar's eyes widened as he saw the black eyes and he stepped back. That move gave Kevin then opening to throw himself right between Goldar and the doppelganger. He did not have the time to raise his own sword, however, and the doppelganger's sword went right into his chest.

A bright ball of light grew from the impact point, to envelop Kevin and the doppelganger. The gem in the Dragon Sword's hilt pulsed violently with energy and the resulting ball of energy was doing the same. Goldar covered his eyes. Kevin felt the stab from the doppelganger's sword as if it were just mist colliding with his chest. The laughter that echoed in his head slowly died out as energy pulsed. The ball of energy pulsed violently and started sending ripples of energy across the temple. Each wave had been stronger than the previous one and expanded from covering the temple to pulse across the surface of the moon itself. The last pulse had been a huge shockwave of energy, rippling through the air with a tremendous force and its wavefront was visible even from Camia in the places where was night.

Kevin stood in front of Goldar, perplexed. He was no longer dressed in the Ryuu-Dai uniform. He wore a silver armored Ranger uniform. The silver boots were reinforced with greaves that encompased a bit more than a half of his lower leg and whose edges were trimmed in black. The front of the greaves was shaped as a dragon's head seen from the top. His gloves were armored as well, with a part of the armored plate placed on the back of his hand and the part on his arm beeing more a solid bracer, its black trim engraved for the full circle with some kind of symbols.  
The chestplate was made of some kind a solid plate material resembling steel, in which center stood a circular emblem of a dragon in flight seen from the top. The shoulder plates were eliptical and looked like the plate piece was slighly bent across the middle to form the pad. The edges were trimmed in black, but other than that, the shoulder pads were not decorated. The belt was made of some kind of a reinforced material, and its black-trimmed octagonal buckle held no insignias on it.  
The helmet resembled those of the Morphin Rangers, but it had its differences. The top and along the visor was decorated in the image of a dragon's head. The mouthplate, however, had been plain, a rectangle split in half to an angle where the mouth-shaped plate of the Mighty Morphin Rangers would be. The sides of the helmet along the face held just two thin line openings each, which served as entrance for air into the air-purifier of the helmet.

Kevin looked in surprise at his hands and at the uniform that covered him. Goldar grinned as Kevin unclasped the helmet and removed it, revealing a look of surprise on the teen's face. Seeing Goldar grinning, he returned with a smile of his own.

" So this is it, eh? ", he said, looking at the helmet.

" You made it. I knew it! ", Goldar replied, giving Kevin a smack on the back.

Hearing a soft humm in the air, Kevin turned around to the center of the room. " Look! Something's happening! "

All around them, energy swirled in the room. The crystals on the nine massive pillars, instead of casting an eerie light on the room, now shone in their fullest, allowing the two to take a good look around the room. The decorations of the interior were finally noticeable. The scorchmarks which were left by the torches the last time they were here vanished from the pillars. As energy and air swirled anew in the room, the pillars glowed in the same disposition the walls did on Phaedos and revealed the familiar lettering, twisting on the stone to form a writing they could read.

" I can't believe it. This is a Guardian Shrine. ", Kevin said in amazement as the room was now bright with light.

" Yeah, it is. Too bad I didn't have the opportunity to see it before it was defaced. ", Goldar said, looking around the room.

" So it used to be like this before your imprisonment? ", Kevin asked, curious as to the history of the place, and more importantly, of his traveling companion. Goldar didn't seem very willing to crack open that topic usually, so Kevin let it be until now.

" Indeed. When I was but a child, the temple wasn't yet defaced. ", Goldar replied.

" So that means you saw the old Silver Guardian. "

" Indeed. He had been a teammate of Zordon and Takeshi. I was what you Eartheners would call a teen when he was brought down. ", Goldar explained. " We Camians have quite a longer lifespan than Eartheners do, and it had been another thirty or so of your years before I left Camia since that event. "

" But that means that for over ten thousand years there had been no Guardian teams. "

" I would assume they didn't find anyone suitable to wield them permanently. I have heard of moments where candidates were granted the powers temporary if there was any need or when old Guardians took up the Power again for a time. "

" How did you know about stuff happening in the Universe? You were closed with Rita in that dumpster after all. "

" Before the dumpster was set on Earth's Moon, it had been in keeping of various people, who I assume have been members of the Order of Meledan. The stupid thing might have kept us unaging and unable to leave, but you could still hear voices and news from the outside. "

" That sucks. Must have been a problem if you wanted to sleep. ", Kevin shot in a half-joking tone.

" You have no idea. I am not sure how I passed all that time considering Rita's frequent complaining. ", Goldar replied with a laughter. " Back when we were in the keeping of Order members, every time she'd start to complain, the guy in charge would just shake or whack the dumpster pretty hard. "

" One day you'll have to tell me some more of the history of the Universe as you know it. "

" I'll do that. ", Goldar replied with a laughter.

As the two turned to leave the room, Kevin stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly.

- _Well done. You now see: the choice to go on the path of good or evil is yours alone. Guardians cannot be enspelled so easly and your predecessor made his own choice, as did you yours today. May the Power protect you, Guardian _-

The words rang in Kevin's head, and he didn't have to look back fully to know the Avatar was behind them. Goldar looked for a moment at Kevin with a questioning look, then the two entered the corridor that led outside. Once outside and heading to the ship, Goldar looked at a now demorphed Kevin. The only new addition on his uniform was a necklace representing a western dragon with wings stretched holding in its hand claws a sword. The material of which the necklace was made was unknown, but seemed pretty resistant to any kind of strain. While it was not a morpher in a general sense of the word, it was a representation of Power of a Guardian along with the weapon he wields.

" Where to now? ", he asked.

" Unless you have any suggestions about where we should visit, I'd say we go back to Earth. I'm sure the others can't wait to hear from us. ", Kevin replied.

" You feel like going through some more formalities?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. " Formalities? What do you have in mind?"

" I was thinking of visiting Camia. I'm sure they're awaiting to see the new Guardian. Only if you feel like it. "

" Sure. Why not. Been through formalities this much. ", Kevin replied with a laugh as the two entered the ship one by one.

They spent the next three days on Camia. They were received with every honor by the Camian High Council and there was a planet-wide celebration issued due to their visit. The first request to morph had put Kevin in an awkward position for a second, until he figured that while thinking about it, it was as if he suddently knew everything related to his powers. A second afterwards, with the call of "Silver Dragon Guardian! " he stood morphed in front of a cheering crowd. Once the initial formalities and demonstration were over, Goldar and Kevin spent the remaining days sight-seeing around the capital of Camia. But after three local days, they both agreed it was time to return to Earth.  
As they went past the orbit of Camia, the communication links chimed perpetually, carrying greetings and congratulations from all sides: the Ryuu-Dai leadership, Kevin's teacher, Aquitar, KO-35, Tael, Eltaire (along with a reprimand of not presenting himself to the Ranger Council) and Phaedos. It would be an interresting journey home.

* * *

_** White Light **_

It was a warm Saturday in California. People were flocking outside to enjoy the day and the Angel Grove park was full of events. Clumps of people were sitting in the shade of the trees as there was no breeze blowing so it was rather hot.  
The group of Rangers was in the park that day, enjoying the moments of peace they had, free of school assignments and of Zedd's meddling. Jason and Zack were running around tossing a rugby ball among a group of friends, while Billy was sitting in the shade of a tree, watching them.

In the Command Center, Alpha was moving around, checking the latest scans on the computer systems. For a bit now it seemed that Zedd had gone quiet and hasn't attacked for a few weeks. Nobody better than Zordon knew that the Rangers needed the rest, for when Zedd did attack, it was brutal, with far more power than Rita ever had.

" Ay, ay, ay! There seems to be no acitvity coming from the Moon Palace. ", Alpha reported.

" IT SEEMS ZEDD HAS GONE QUIET FOR THE MOMENT. WE CAN TAKE THIS AS OUR CHANCE TO CARRY ON WORKING ON OUR PROJECT. ", Zordon stated.

" Starting the stand-by procedures now. ", Alpha announced as he pressed a few bottuns on a computer console. The consoles started powering down and the lights in the main chamber flickered. Bolts of energy passed across Zordon's tube, and his face faded. The main lights finally died down, and the main chamber was left in an eerie silence. The only thing that indicated that something was still working was the "Stand By" writing on the computer screens. After looking around for a few moments, Alpha left by a side door.

* * *

In the mean time, Kimberly had just rushed into the crowded Youth Center. Trini was there, sitting at the counter, sipping a smoothie and reading a book when Kimberly ran up to her.

" Guess what's new! ", Kimberly proclaimed to her best friend in excitement as she ran up to Trini, startling her.

" Geez, Kim...You almost gave me a heart attack. What's new? ", Trini said after recovering from the initial surprise.

" Tommy's coming back! "

" That's awesome, Kim! How'd you know?", Trini asked.

" He sent me a letter. Said he's coming home tomorrow. ", Kimberly replied.

" We'd better go tell the guys. Zack will want to throw a surprise party for sure. ", Trini suggested and both girls giggled at the thought.  
Tommy had left some time ago after they had upgraded the new Zords with the excuse that he needed a vacation. It didn't fool anyone, however. Everyone felt his absence strongly, but the most hit was perhaps Jason, who carried the constant reminder why Tommy wasn't with them now. He still kept the Dragon Power Coin, and used the Dragon Zord in the rare fights. Both the coin and the Zord drew power now from his Red Power, and as such could not be upgraded.

* * *

In the Moon Palace, Zedd shifted on his throne. He had been pensive on his next move. He didn't fail to notice that his attacks were slowly hindering the Rangers, as they weren't fighting at their full strength. However, his last attack had set him back quite a bit, and he let the matter drop for the time being.

Now, however, he felt a spike in the Morphin Grid, and rose up from the throne. Walking over to the balcony and looking at Earth, he was wondering what it meant. Scorpina was standing silently in a corner of the room, awaiting commands. Zedd's eyes lit up as he realized he cannot feel Zordon's presence clearly through the Morphin Grid.

" This is a most fortunate event. ", he commented while rubbing his hands together.

" What do you mean, sire? ", Scorpina had allowed herself to ask from her post.

" It appears that Zordon is away and is not watching over the Earth at this moment. Including his dear Rangers. ", Zedd said maliciously.

" What do you want me to do? ", Scorpina asked.

" Nothing for now. ", Zedd said. Taking up his staff, he sent a few lightning bolts towards Earth.  
"However, once the Scarlet Sentinel is done, we'll give the Rangers a battle to remember.", he said, laughing.

What Zedd did not anticipate, however, was a small object floating around space. Bit by bit, it approached Earth as the planet's gravitational field started acting more and more on it. The cylindrical object spun around a bit and entered Earth's orbit, catching fire on descent. Chance had it that the flaming container slammed into the ground nowhere other than in Angel Grove again, just waiting now for someone to find it. And inside it, Rita was snoring.

* * *

Kimberly and Trini rushed to the park. As they saw the girls running, Zack and Jason called for a time-out on the game, and went to where Billy was sitting. Kimberly gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek as they were all sitting down on the grass, with Billy passing out the plastic glasses and the water.

" Guys, Tommy's coming back tomorrow. ", Kimberly announced enthusiastically.

" That's awesome! ", Zack shouted out, while Billy and Trini just looked at each other smiling. Jason shot a grin on his own to Kimberly.

" When did you hear from him? ", he asked.

" I got the letter today in the mail. ", Kimberly replied, while she leaned against him, and Jason put an arm over her shoulder.

" We should do a surprise party for him. ", Zack suggested.

" It would be a superb idea if we had a bit more time, Zackary. Besides, we should not be burdening Ernie as it is. ", Billy replied.

" You're right, Billy. ", Zack admitted.

They chatted away excitedly as the rest of the boys joined them as well. Just as the chatter grew louder, a loud bang interrupted them. Something had crashed in the distance.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were prowling around some hills, with binoculars in hands. The two bullies had given up pestering Billy and the group in favor of searching for the true identity of the Rangers.

" I just know we're going to find the Rangers today! ", Bulk exclaimed excited as he looked around with his binoculars.

" Are you sure this is the right place? ", Skull asked, irked at the fact he didn't see anything interresting yet.

" Of course, you dolt. Usually Ranger battles happen at places like this. "

Skull looked around, muttering something to himself. Suddently he spotted something, and began tugging Bulk by the sleeve.

" Bulk..."

" What is it, numbskull? ", the heavier teen groaned.

" Turn around..."

" What is it...", Bulk started as he turned around. Seeing what was flying towards them, he dove at one side, Skull doing the same to the opposite side. A small ball of flame just passed in between where they were sitting and hit the ground nearby with a loud explosion.  
As it cleared, the two teens saw a small container laying in the crater it made. As they tried to touch it, it was hot to the touch. Bulk just grinned.

" I knew it something was going to happen. "

" What do we do with it? ", Skull asked, not too fond of the object.

" We open it, you dolt! Who knows what treasure might be inside! Grab it and let's head to your dad's garage."

Skull clumsly grabbed the dumpster, burning his hands a bit in the process. Bulk went ahead of him and beckoned his skinny friend to come along.

* * *

Zack and Jason volonteered to go see what the explosion was all about, while the rest would stand under the tree and wait for him. On their way to the apparent spot of the explosion, they passed by a statue of a closed fist. However, the statue was covered in something slimy and crimson.

" This ain't right. ", Zack commented.

" Something's too wrong here. We'll get Billy check it out later. ", Jason answered, and the two carried on to the place from which they heard the explosion go off.  
When they arrived, all they found was a crater, with no sign of whatever had hit the ground. Jason crouched and touched the ground of the crater.

" This is still hot. Something's been here. ", Jason commented as he rubbed his mildly burned hand.

" We'd better go back and tell the others. ", Zack said and the two ran the way they came.

As they came near the rest of the group, Jason beckoned to them to follow. The entire group of Rangers made their way to the statue still dripping with odd ooze. Billy looked it closely, frowning.

" This substance is unlike anything I have seen so far. ", he mused as he smeared a bit of the ooze across his fingers.

" Could it be Zedd's doing? ", Trini asked, worried.

" It is quite possibile. ", Billy replied.

What the teens did not notice is that the back of the statue had an odd stone attached to it. And it was glowing. Before they could circle around and get a better look, Putties materialized all around them, forcing them to back away from the statue and engage.

When the short battle finished, the Rangers regruped in front of the statue.

" We should go to the Command Center and check in with Zordon. ", Trini suggested.

" You're right. Zedd's at it again.", Zack agreed with her. After checking for potential witnesses, each of the Rangers pressed the bottun at the side of their communications and teleported off to the Command Center.  
What greeted them was complete darkness, and the only sign that things were still working was a faint flashing "Standing by. " sign on the computer screens. Zordon was not in his tube, and Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

" What happened here? ", Zack asked while he and the rest of the group were looking around.

" I am unsure. I cannot detect any damage to the equipment, however. ", Billy answered.

" We can try and see what we can find in the computers. ", Trini suggested.

" Superb idea. ", Billy agreed. He moved to one of the computers and pressed a few bottuns, bringing the system out of the stand-by mode. He hunched over the computer and slowly tapped the commands into it. The rest of the team looked over his shoulder, trying to make out the information written on the screen.  
The Viewing Globe suddently flickered to life. The Rangers turned abruptly in time to see a big squad of Zedd's Z-Putties teleport into the park where the Rangers had just been to play ball.

" We should go take care of those. ", Kimberly commented as the Rangers watched the Z-Patrollers run amok among the civilians.

" Affermative. I shall stay behind and try to discover why the Command Center is in such a state."

" You do that. ", Jason nodded at Billy, then reached behind his back and led the others into the usual morph. As the Rangers left, Billy was issuing commands to the computer mumbling to himself. Suddently, a piece of information grabbed his interrest. Looking around himself, he tried to spot any signs on the walls that there would be a passage aside the main chamber along the wall, he suddently felt the wall under his hands slide inwards, revealing a secret door. He entered it, and stepped on a metal grid, with the door closing silently behind him.  
Under the grid was clearly visible a room with a tank in it. As Billy took a closer look, he noticed that in the tank there was a white Ranger suit. He stood still as he heard voices from below him.

" The White Tiger coin will be powered shortly, Zordon. The Zord is already operational."

" GOOD. THEN WE CAN MOVE ONTO THE LAST PHASE OF THE MAKING OF THE WHITE RANGER. "

Billy just gulped and retreated through the door as silently as he came in. He morphed into his Blue Ranger uniform and went to help the rest of the team.

As the team dispatched the Z-Patrollers, the Rangers teleported to the Command Center and demorphed. Without a word, Billy activated the teleportation controls once more and they vanished to reappear in Billy's garage, which usually served as his lab as well.

" You will not believe what I found out. ", Billy started, looking at his teammates.

" What's wrong Billy? ", Trini asked, unsure whether to be concerned or not.

" Zordon and Alpha are making a new Ranger. "

The group stood in an awkward silence for moments that seem to draw into eternity, each having their own thoughts as to what that might bring them.

" Who do you think Zordon will choose? ", Trini asked, breaking the silence.

" Wish we knew. Last thing we need is a newcomer. ", Zack commented.

" Tommy could be a good candidate. ", Kimberly added in.

" Yeah. ", Jason agreed. " But whoever it is, we'll have to welcome him or her with open hands. This is no time for the team to be divided. "

The rest of the group just nodded at that statement, knowing well that Jason was right.  
Just as they were talking, Zedd was pacing along the balcony of the Moon Palace. He was getting impatient.

" The Rangers came too close to discovering the Scarlet Sentinel. ", he muttered to nobody in particular while Scorpina was leaning against a wall in a corner. If he had a face, he would have probably frowned.  
Coming to a stop on the balcony and using his energy vision to check on the monster's progress, Zedd rubbed his palms together in pleasure.

" It is done, finally", he remarked. " And you, Scorpina, are going down with it. "

Scorpina suddently straightened in surprise.

" Oh... Of course! ", she managed to stammer out before being sent out in a flash of black towards Earth.

* * *

The computers in the Command Center suddently sprang to life, the emergency directive overriding the stand-by procedures. Alarms started blaring. Zordon appeared again in his tube, while Alpha hurriedly wandered into the main chamber, alarmed at the commotion that was happening. The Rangers teleportation streaks heralded the arrival of the Rangers, summoned by Alpha with just a few pushes of a bottun on the computer.

" What's going on? ", Trini asked concerned.

" LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS. ",Zordon replied. The Globe flickered to life and showed a crimson clad female monster making for the industrial district of Angel Grove, Scorpina in tow.  
" ZEDD HAS CREATED THE SCARLET SENTINEL IN HIS NEWEST BID TO DESTROY YOU. ", Zordon explained. "WHILE THE MONSTER IS POWERFUL, THERE IS SOMEONE I NEED TO PRESENT TO YOU. "

A white glow formed where the main entrance is, blinding the team. As it faded, it revealed a white clad Ranger standing near the consoles. He wore a gold-black shield over his white uniform and on his waist a sabre with a tiger's head was strapped.

" RANGERS, I PRESENT YOU THE WHITE RANGER, YOUR NEW TEAMMATE AND LEADER. "

The White Ranger just nodded and unclasped his helmet. As he removed his helmet, the Rangers held a momental gasp of surprise that broke into cheers as they saw Tommy.

" Guess who's back? ", Tommy teased.

" Damn! Good to have you back. ", Zack exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

" Welcome back, bro. ", Jason said, shaking hands with Tommy. As the other Rangers offered him congratulations on returning as the White Ranger, Billy suddently coughed lightly.

" Not to deterr us from this joyous occasion, but I do believe we have an urgent matter to attend to. ", he announced.

" Right. ", Jason replied nodding. " It's morphing time! "

The Rangers followed Jason into the morphing sequence and then all six teleported off for the city. Once there, they didn't waste any time and split into teams, Kimberly and Trini took on Scorpina, while the rest of the group took on the Scarlet Sentinel.

Scorpina frowned as she parried the Power Daggers of the Yellow Ranger and barely moved out of the way of the Pink Ranger's arrow.

" You're through today, Rangers. ", she taunted.

" You're wrong there, Scorpina. We're here and better than ever. ", Kimberly retorted while lobbing another arrow at her.

The guys, however, had a harder time with the Scarlet Sentinel. The monster was pretty adept at swordfighting, and soon only Tommy and Jason managed to barely keep up with her. Just as the guys seemed to finally have the monster cornered, it split suddently into three identical specimens.

" How the hell do we find out which is the right one now? ", Zack commented frustrated over the shared communication link as he flew back, knocked back by a hit. All three of the monsters were pretty real when it came to dealing damage.

" I am trying to come up with a solution. So far it is not working. ", Billy commented as he parried one of the monster copies's sword with his Power Lance.

" Zedd's not making it easy for us, is he? ", Jason shot sarcastically.

As if on cue, red lightning shot down from the sky, hitting the monsters and Scorpina and making them grow to gigantic size.

" Had to jinx it there, Jase. ", Tommy teased, trying to lighten up the situation.

" Very funny. ", Jason muttered. " We need Thunder Zord power!"

" Mastodon – Lion Thunder Zord Power!"

" Pterodactyl – Firebird Thunder Zord Power!"

" Triceratops – Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!"

" Sabertooth Tiger – Griffin Thunder Zord Power!"

" Tyrannosaurus – Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!"

" Tiger Zord Power!"

The Zords came charging from their hiding spots, with the addition of the White Tiger swiftly crossing the distance in giant leaps along with the other Zords. The Rangers wasted no time in entering the cockpits.

" Time to give 'em a run for their money. ", Tommy commented as he inserted Saba into the slot in the computer panel. " Ready Saba? "

" Certainly. ", the talking saber answered.

The Zords ganged on the four alien invaders, the Red Dragon circling around Scorpina while the rest tried to make the three Scarlet Sentinels back down with their attacks.

" Don't think you're winning that easly, Rangers. " Scorpina just laughed as she hit the Red Dragon over the nose, forcing Jason to back down and fly another circle around her. He didn't dare use any fire blasts yet to prevent doing any more damage to the city buildings.  
The White Tiger was trying to leap on one of the Scarlet Sentinels, while the Firebird and the Griffin kept the second one busy, leaving the third one to the Unicorn and Lion.

" Time to turn up the heat a bit then. ", Tommy said. " Let's bring them together, guys. "

" Got it! ", the Yellow, Blue, Black and Pink Rangers answered.

Saba initiated the transformation of the Tiger Zord into Warrior mode at the same time as the Red Dragon initiated his. Once complete, the Griffin and Unicorn Zords attached to the Tigerzord as its armored legs, the Lion split up and formed the shoulderpads and back reinforcement of the Tigerzord and the Firebird finally attached to its right wrist, marking the completion of the Mega Tigerzord. At its side, the Red Dragon stood proud in Warrior mode with its staff at the ready.

" You do know you're still outnumbered against us, Rangers. ", Scorpina taunted. " You're not going to last. "

" We'll see about that. ", came the reply of the Red Ranger.

Suddenly, another Zord appeared out of the sky with a roar. It was a silver coated Zord that resembled a Western dragon, its mechanical wings propelling it through the sky with haste. Its eyes were glowing red, and the tips of its claws were painted black. The steel chest scales that extended from the top of the neck to the tail and formed the chest plate were painted a shiny black as well. The Zord landed between the Red Dragon warrior and the Mega TigerZord and gave out another fierce roar.  
As the three Scarlet Sentinels circled around the Megazord and the other two Zords, Scorpina stepped forward. As on cue, the Dragon started towards her, and suddently emitted a ray of energy from its mouth with a roar. The blast caught Scorpina right in the face, and she decided it would be best to retreat for this once.  
The Mega Tigerzord and the Red Dragon took that as a cue to engage with the Scarlet Sentinel, the Red Dragon holding off the copies, while the Mega Tigerzord engaged the real one.

" Let's see what this thing can do. ", Tommy ordered, and the rest of the Rangers simply arcknowledged. The Mega Tigerzord was circling cautiously around the Scarlet Sentinel, dodging its blows one by one and managing to counteract some. Tommy still had the problem of having to adjust to his new Zord. Meanwhile the Red Dragon was somewhat expertly using its staff and beating away at the doppelgangers. As it disintegrated one of the doppelgangers, it launched the other into the original monster.

" Time to finish this! ", Tommy ordered. The Mega Tigerzord charged the Firebird which was mounted on its wrist with energy and launched it at its oponents, disintegrating them to pieces.

The unknown Dragon Zord took off towards the sky as quickly as it descended after the battle was over and the Rangers returned to the Command Center. They teased around, happy about Tommy's return, when Zordon cleared his voice.

" RANGERS, WELL DONE. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOUR NEW TEAMMATE AND LEADER. ", Zordon said, looking at each of them, noting their reactions to the statement. The teens shot each other glances, then just grinned.

" This was awesome. Scorpina ran outta there like crazy. ", Zack exclaimed.

" Indeed. But Zordon, who is the proprietor of the other Zord? ", Billy inquired. The rest of the group looked at their mentor, awaiting the answer.

Zordon just smiled as footsteps were heard behind the Rangers and a deep familiar voice answered instead. "I believe we can answer that. "

There was a bit of suspense in the air as they saw Goldar come up in front of them and a Ranger clad in a silver armored uniform. Moments later, the Ranger removed the helmet, revealing the smiling face of Kevin.

" You made it! ", Jason stated in surprise and moved to hug his brother. Kevin returned the hug eagerly. One by one the other Rangers also greeted both Kevin and Goldar.

" When did you get back? ", Kimberly asked as she pulled away from the hug. She shared Jason's enthusiasm about the return of his brother.

" An hour ago. ", Kevin replied with a smile.

" So the Zord that had just aided us was yours. ", Billy stated and Kevin just nodded towards him.

" That was well timed. ", Trini said.

" The look on Scorpina's face was priceless when the blast cleared. ", Zack laughed.

" She had it coming. ", Goldar said, shooting to Zack a grin of his own. " She **did** attempt something similar about seven months back if i remember right. "

" Where's your bag? ", Jason asked.

" In the ship. ", Kevin replied.

" What ship? "

" The one apparently grounded just outside the Command Center. ", Billy replied with a smile as he scanned the Command Center sorroundings.

" Man, we were so busy we didn't even notice something like that landing.", Zack commented as the Viewing Globe showed the ship landed nearby the Command Center.

" Seems like I'm not the only one in a new outfit either. ", Kevin commented amused, while casting a critical glance over Tommy's uniform.

" We got a real team now. Zedd better beware, ", Zack chuckled.

" When did you get your power? ", Trini asked, a bit curious.

" A few days ago. ", Kevin replied.

" How come we didn't hear about it then? ", Kimberly asked, giving Kevin a somewhat cross glance. Jason watched them amused, waiting for that answer himself.

" I DID. ", the answer came from Zordon. " THE GALACTIC COMMUNICATIONS HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH THE APPEARANCE OF THE NEW SILVER GUARDIAN FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS. THIS WAS A BIT OF A SURPRISE FOR YOU. "

" Oh man, how do we explain our parents this... ", Jason said a bit pensively.

" I'll just say I got in late today with Sensei Takemura, tomorrow when I drop by with my bags. They haven't seen Takeshi all this time, I hope. ", Kevin replied.

" Nah, your alien teacher's been mostly around here. The other time he's been teleporting somewhere offplanet. "

Kevin demorphed and stood in the Ryuu-Dai uniform. "Well, I'd better get to the ship and get a change of clothes. There's no way I'm explaining this to our parents. "

" I'd be more worried about that scar over your face. ", Tommy commented on what everyone noticed as Kevin demorphed.

" Err...I'm sure I can pull that off with an accident somewhere. "

" And the fact you look like you've been through a war, not a trip round the world. ", Zack added.

" I'll sort the explanations somehow. They'll have to know the truth one day. ", Kevin remarked.

" Aren't you bound by the same oath as we are? ", Trini asked.

" GUARDIANS DO NOT HAVE TO KEEP THEIR IDENTITY SECRET. ", Zordon explained. " AS THEIR DUTY COMES FIRST AND FOREMOST, GUARDIANS ARE OFTEN PUBLICLY KNOWN. THE OTHER TWO RULES APPLY TO THEM."

" Which then accounts for the increased ammount of communications traffic between the planet members of the Meledan Order. They were coming up to speed to who the new Guardian is. ", Billy surmised.

" Ay, ay, ay! Rangers, it seems we have one more problem. ", Alpha suddently chirped in, programing the computer to show a different location. In front of the Rangers came the image of a freed Rita, with Bulk and Skull unconscious inside a garage. She was stretching, apparently just freed, with the dumpster closed behind her.

The Rangers shared a smile as they put their helmets back on and teleported down around her. Before the witch could protest, the White and Red Rangers grabbed and restrained her, while the Blue Ranger grabbed the dumpster and opened it, causing a faint mist to shoot out. It enveloped Rita and suddently shrunk her. The Rangers placed her back into the dumpster and closed it.  
The Pink Ranger gave a shake to the two unconscious bullies, causing them to come awake.

" We'll be taking this with us. ", the Yellow Ranger informed the two, while the rest of the Rangers gathered, the Red and White holding the dumpster. The two bullies just stared at them dumbfolded as they teleported away.

In the Command Center, the Rangers demorphed and laughed, while Alpha teleported the dumpster back into space.

" That was priceless. ", Kimberly remarked as the group laughed.

" Oh yeah. The look on her face...", Goldar said laughing, having watched with Kevin what happened.

" I bet this was an incredible satisfaction for you. ", Kevin replied.

" You have no idea. ", Goldar said, and the rest of the team laughed.

" This calls for a party. ", Zack suggested.

" While that'd be nice, I'm afraid we have to stay here. At least until I see Takeshi. ", Kevin said to the dissapointment of everyone. " Doesn't stop the rest of you from partying though. "

" We'd feel really bad leaving you here though. ", Trini said gently.

" We should be getting some rest anyways. ", Goldar said. " The journey has been long. "

" YOU ARE FREE TO USE THE LIVING QUARTERS OF THE COMMAND CENTER, AS ALWAYS. IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK. ", Zordon said.

" Thanks Zordon. ", Kevin replied with a smile.

" Well then, we'll catch you later. ", Jason said. " Mom'll be thrilled to have you home. "

" I'm sure she will. ", Kevin replied with a laugh. " Catch ya later, everyone. "

The Rangers waved one last time to the two and teleported back to the city, leaving Kevin and Goldar to catch up on events with Zordon. Later in the night, when Kevin and Goldar had retreated into their respective rooms to get some rest, Zordon was contemplating the recent events.  
Not only he had a Guardian now with his team, but he suddently noted that his suspicions were getting more and more confirmed. More of his Rangers had a bigger destiny ahead of them, and the move he made in appointing Tommy the leader was only the first in facilitating that his Rangers achieve this destiny. He needed to have an urgent talk with Takeshi Da-Shin one of these days.


End file.
